Desperate Measures
by mrmp
Summary: Rory and Logan deal with infedelity, sadness, and death only to overcome it all. With a little help from family and friends.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first ever fan fic, in fact it is the first story anyone beside a teacher/professor has ever read, so please be kind.

Oh yeah. I do not own any part of gilmore girls! One could only wish LOL

I am quite upset about the whole Rory/Logan thing that is happening. I hope they are going to work through this rough patch.

**DESPERATE MEASURES**

"Don't be at the apartment tomorrow between 10 and 1, I'll get my stuff and move out" she said I tried to grab her but that was it she was gone. I wanted to go after her but I needed her to cool off. I will try to explain tomorrow when she has had a chance to calm down a bit; after all we were broken up.

I went back out to the wedding and began to drink, heavily. Finn and Colin found me and Finn said "Hey mate, where's reporter girl?" I shook my head and Colin said "Logan what's up? Where is Rory?" I stood there just shaking my head and said "she's gone, Honor's stupid friends can't keep their mouths shut and they told her about me and them while Rory and I were broken up, and now Rory is saying that I cheated on her. Damn it." I then downed another scotch and asked the bartender for a refill. I looked at my friends and said "you need to help me, she said for me not to be home tomorrow so she can move out, she can't move out, Jesus I can't loose her again. What the hell am I going to do?" "Don't worry mate we will help you figure it out" Finn said and Colin added "Yeah, of course we will" I nodded my head and said "thanks" and turned back to my drink.

The rest of the wedding was uneventful except when Walker came up to me to try and pick me up she said "Hey Logie, where is your 'Girlfriend'" putting a real sarcastic emphasis on the word girlfriend. I looked at her with disgust in my eyes and said "Thanks to you and the other members of the Moronic Squad Rory left." She then had the nerve to say "well than you are available" I choked out a laugh of disgust and said "No, I am not available especially not to you!" I turned and walked away. It was time to leave, Rory and I were going to spend the night at the Four Seasons then head back to Yale after breakfast in the morning, however, and I did not want to stay in the suite that I had decorated with sunflowers and candles as a surprise for her. I couldn't see that, not now. As I was looking around for Colin and Finn I saw them and cursed under my breath and thought to myself _of course they are here they are good friends with my parents and Emily would never miss a party like this_ but there they stood talking to another couple Emily and Richard, I am surprised I hadn't run into them earlier. I tried to avoid eye contact but, shit, they saw me Emily waved me over I smiled and walked over shook Richard hand and kissed Emily on the cheek and said "well there you two are, I was hoping I would see you around tonight. How are you? Having fun, I hope." Emily said "Yes, of course your mother puts on a wonderful party. Where is Rory?" I immediately developed a lump in my throat and my face paled "What's the matter son? Where is Rory? Is she ok?" Richard asked with a look of concern on his face and I tried to recover and said "Yes, of course she is fine, unfortunately she had to leave early I think it was an emergency with either Paris or the YDN or both, I begged her to stay but you know Rory" Emily looked at me funny and said "Well, yes, she is dedicated isn't she?" Richard wasn't buying it I could see the look on his face but the rules for decorum wouldn't allow him to start an investigation in a room full of important people. He just said "How did she get home? Do you even know if she made it ho…..?" Just then we were interrupted by my father. It was the only time in my life I was happy to see him. He said "Richard, Emily how are you, having a good time I hope?" Richard shook Mitchum's hand and said "Why of course, Logan just asked us the same question, he really is a lot like his old man isn't he" I was sure that that statement wasn't a compliment. My father's extra curricular activities were known by everyone. I laughed and said "well something's are inevitable; however, some things remain very different. I was looking directly into Richards eyes as if to say I am not my father. Then added "Well if you excuse me I see Colin and Finn and I haven't seen them all night, I lied. Good night I kissed Emily and shook Richards and my father's hands and turned and left. .

I caught up with Finn and Colin and asked what they were doing after the wedding; they both were staying in the City until tomorrow. I told them I was heading out and back to New Haven. I was trying to shake what had just happened and why my father seemed to have rescued me from the elder Gilmore's. Finn Said "Did you figure out what you are going to do yet?" I shook my head as I stood there they could see that I was dying and said "I have no idea; I think I am just going to be there when she gets there and grovel. I have nothing left, the grand gestures are done and any how she doesn't respond when, as she puts it, I am trying to buy her. So begging and groveling will have to work. Anyway, I called Frank and I am heading back to Yale and I am going to get up very early and go to Luke's and Pick her up some breakfast and of course coffee then go to the florist and buy every sunflower that is available in a 100 mile radius." Colin said "well that sounds like a good start but you do know that her mom and by extension Luke probably know what happened, even if she's not in Starr's Hollow." Shit, was all I muttered out. "Luke will help me, we recently bonded he kind of owes me a little" I was referring to the necklace, not that when I offered it to him did I ever think that I would hold that over him, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Finn then added to the conversation by saying "That is all well and good if Rory or even Loralie are not at the diner" I let out a loud sigh "Argh, what the hell am I suppose to do" "Don't worry mate we will help, come on we are heading back with you" Finn said while Colin nodded in agreement. There they went the three musketeers they said good night to their parents and wished Honor and Josh their Best Wishes and Congratulations and left. Honor had pulled me aside and said "Where is Rory, I was looking for her all day, she was suppose to be my designated helper" she said jokingly but then she saw my face drop and then added "Logan Huntzberger, What did you do?" I bluntly replied "Half your Bridal Party, and they were all to eager to tell Rory about it" Honor was pissed and she said I can't believe you or them" she was shaking her head and then started pointing her finger in my face and said "You, You better fix this, she is good for you" I shook my head in agreement then I added "yeah, she is too good for me. Honor, I don't know what to do, I love her everything was going great especially after the whole Valentines Day fiasco, now London is calling. I don't want to loose her, I can't loose her" I was rambling I guess I picked that up from Rory. "Just fix it Logan, don't yell don't run and don't buy her anything you know better than anyone that is not the way to fix this, she will run faster" I nodded my head in agreement hugged my sister and told her to go back to her guests and to have fun on her honeymoon and call when she returned. They were going to travel all over for a month, starting in New Zealand ending in Italy before coming home and moving into their 'house' in Hartford that was a gift from my parents.

I turned to leave to meet my friends to go back to New Haven and saw my father he had a strange look on his face and I in turn got a strange feeling, but I shook it off. Unknowingly, Mitchum heard the whole conversation between Honor and me. I nodded my head to him and turned and left. I climbed into the awaiting limo that was holding Colin and Finn. I said "Okay Frank, take us back to New Haven." With that we pulled away from "Japanese Tea Garden" and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Limo pulled up in front of our apartment building, Colin and Finn were sleeping. I said "Hey guys wake up we are back, lets go" It was just after midnight and I told the guys just to sleep at our place. They agreed, too tired to go back to their dorm. We walked through the front door and I asked the door man if Ms. Gilmore had been in this evening, he replied "No sir she hasn't" I thanked him got on the elevator and it took us upstairs, I unlocked the door took a deep breath and opened the door. It was just how they left it, Rory had wanted to clean up before we left but because of our morning _'activities'_ we were running late, the bed was still messed up it was obvious that we had made love, the guys saw the look on my face as I was looking at the bed. Finn said "Don't worry, she'll come back. You guys are meant to be." I let a small chuckle out and walked towards the kitchen where her Yale coffee mug was still on the counter. I shook my head and the lump that was permanently in my throat was expanding and the tears were stinging my eyes threatening to fall. I then tried the living room I turned on the TV and Willie Wonka's Main screen was on, then it dawned on me this morning while getting ready she had put in the DVD. I finally said "She is everywhere" I decided to take a shower only to be met by the smell of her shampoo, and I broke down in the shower and began to sob, I started to punch the tile wall in the shower before falling to the fall. I can't loose her was the only thought that encircled my mind.

I put my pajamas on, walked out to the living room and grabbed pillows and blankets from the closet and said "So, tomorrow Colin you are going to go to Luke's and Finn you are going to come with me right?" They both nodded and I said "Okay we better go to bed; we have an early start tomorrow"

Sunday morning came quick for both Rory and Logan. Rory was in the News room of the YDN rather early, seeing as she didn't get much sleep the night before, even the alcohol induced sleep wasn't good. I extremely shocked when Mitchum Huntzberger walked through the door. He looked around and saw that I was alone and said "I knew I would find you here and I have to thank you that I didn't have to go to that apartment that your friend lives in." I just looked at him is disbelief and said "I'm sorry what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in New York?" He laughed and said "well the wedding ended last night and Honor and Josh left early this morning for their honeymoon so, other than staying in the city to have breakfast with my wife, their was no reason for me to stay, I just told Shira that I had an unexpected meeting I had to attend at a Newspaper and had to leave, she is very understanding. Besides it gives her a day in New York City to shop." "So, why are you here, I know you aren't looking for Logan because it's too early for him and he is never here anymore. So again what are you doing here?" He sighed and said "May I sit" I just motioned with my hand and he sat. He began "Look, I know you and I aren't in a very good place right now as a matter of fact I know you hate me, but I need to explain myself. When you took that internship I had ulterior motives, I didn't care how good or bad you did I knew from day one that I was going to tell you that you didn't have it. I wanted you to just give up on your aspirations and just fall into our lives, Logan loves you more than he loves anything in the world; you are the best thing that ever happened to him. With you around him, he actually went to school and wrote for the paper and had a focus other than drinking and partying. I know that was because of you. Then after Thanksgiving something happened, we found out that the two of you broke up and something happened to him, he was depressed always drunk, I mean always not just at night; and I know he did some stupid things. But when he heard you were going back to school, he was a man on a mission he decided he wanted you back, he stopped drinking, and started planning how to win you back. I don't know the details of how he did it but he did, he got you to take him back and he was happy again. The whole London thing threw him for a loop and he was very upset but decided not to think about it, cross that bridge when he got to it I assumed. I was actually happy when you moved in with Logan. What I am trying to say here is I am sorry for everything I put you through. Last night I know something happened, actually I know what happened, I know why you left. I have to say I over heard Logan talking to Honor and I was appalled. But I need you to know that he is sorry, and" "Excuse me" I said "everything you are saying is wonderful and it really makes me happy that you are taking ownership for what you did but I have to know, does Logan know you are here?" He smiled and said "Absolutely not, he has Colin and Finn helping him do something" I rolled my eyes and Mitchum actually laughed. He continued by saying "My son loves you Ms. Gilmore, no one, not even his mother, grandfather or I can change that even threatening him will not change that, so I have a proposition for you, if you are interested?" I had a stunned look on my face and replied slowly "Um, I am having a slight case of De Ja vu going on here" He laughed again and said "I promise you this is good, no ulterior motives." I said "Well I am intrigued, please continue" "First tell me can you forgive my son for what he did on your 'break'?" he said. I paused and looked down at my desk and said "I know all of this is new to Logan, I know he really felt we were broken up, but all he had to do was call me, but he didn't" fresh tears started falling down my face I quickly wiped them away and said "I don't want things to end with Logan, but how do I know he won't cheat on me while we are together" I really wasn't looking for an answer but when Mitchum answered me I was taken aback "the reason why I know my son will not cheat on you is because he is not me! He loves you Rory, nothing will make him stray, and he really thought you and he were over for good. He was trying to slip into is old ways and he knows it wasn't what he wants, he wants you. I overheard him talking to Honor last night and he was almost in tears when he said and I quote I don't want to loose her, I can't loose her" I simply said "I need to speak with Logan" He said "I understand and I hope I helped." "Well, Mitchum, you have, at least now when I see him I will talk to him." He smiled and said "Now for the proposition, What if said that if you and Logan work this out, on your own of course, if I put Logan in charge of a Paper around here, and postpone London for a year and after you graduate you two can go to London together. How does that sound?" I was shocked, I couldn't believe this was happening and I said to him "Why now, why are you doing this now?" "Because I saw the pain in his eyes and as cold as I am, I don't want to see my only son that unhappy" he said somberly. I waited a minute thinking about what he said and I replied "All I can do is say that I will talk to Logan I will hear him out and see if we do indeed have a future; if we do I will take you up on your offer." "That is all I ask" He stood up as did I and said "Well, I am off I feel that this meeting went well. Miss Gilmore, Rory have a wonderful day and I hope to see you soon. And, again, I am sorry. I nodded my head and he left and I looked at the time it was 9:45, _time to go to the apartment, I know he is going to be there._

Colin arrived back at the apartment at 9:45 and Finn and Logan were setting up all the flowers and the place was spotless. I asked "Colin how did it go, was Loralie or Rory there" Colin said "No but Luke was, he didn't know who I was but when I stated ordering all of Rory's favorites he said, "who are you, are you friends with Logan? I said yes sir" I said "Did he say anything else?" Colin said "No, just asked if Rory was ok, I think he might have thought she was sick or something, I just told him it was my turn to go get food and Rory begged for Luke's" Finn started laughing and said "Give me those bags" and he began to set the table up with the take out containers from Luke's and by 10 am they left with all my Thanks.

I was sitting on the couch waiting. 10:01, 02, 03, 04 then I heard the key in the door I stood up and saw her as she walked in. They stared into on another's eyes and I walked over to her he hugged her and she hugged me back she was actually hugging back, but then pushed me away. I started by saying "Rory, I am..." she interrupted me and said "No, Logan you need to hear me, really hear me" I said "Okay Ace, lets sit down eat and talk" I led her to the table and pulled her chair out for her and she sat down. "I love you Logan, but I don't know if it's enough because I don't know if I trust you, when those girls were talking about you and not just about before we met but recently. It hurt Logan, I mean really hurt." She said with tears forming in her eyes "I need to ask you, why you didn't call me, after that fight at the pub, why you didn't call me? And please don't say _you _could have called me, I know that; but why didn't you?" I looked into her eyes and saw the pain tears were welling up again and they were in my as well, and I said "Ace, Rory, I am sorry, I know I have said it but I am saying it again, and to be honest I almost called you so many times but I figured you were done with me and as the days passed it got harder and harder. I wish I would have just stayed with you that night, instead of leaving you all alone in the pub. I am so sorry that I was stupid enough to do all those horrible things I was trying to numb the pain, I was trying to fall back into my old life and it wasn't working, I wanted you only you. Ace, I do love you, I want to be with just you, please don't move out, don't leave me. Let's work on this together" I said with tears streaming down my face and I wasn't even trying to wipe them away. "Ace, please say something"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ace," "Rory, come on" "Please say something you have been quiet for almost a half hour"

"Logan, Please just let me think" she said "Wait, answer me a question, and please tell me the truth, no matter what and I will ask Finn and Colin."

"Anything, please; I will tell you whatever you want to know" I said

"Alright, have you ever cheated on me when we weren't broken up or on a break? Honestly, drunk at a party, while you were in Europe anything, and please tell me now, if you do I will take it into consideration but I need to know everything, even if a girl forced herself on you and you pushed her away, just tell me." She said

"You want to hear about every girl that I pushed away, because I swear on everything I hold dear, on you, Colin, and Finn I have never cheated on you. EVER." I said hoping to calm her fears I know she was thinking she can't trust me.

"But, you started that whole statement about every girl you pushed away, what was that about?" She said with calm in her voice that wasn't there before.

"You seriously want to hear about all the girls I told to go away? I mean Ace, come on you more than anyone knows that from the very beginning girls have been trying to break us up" I said thinking she was crazy for wanting to hear all of them.

"Logan, I am serious, but I see where you are coming from. So tell me the most memorable, I am doing this for a reason, just please humor me" She said almost pleading

"Ok, here it goes! The most memorable had to have happened during exams last year." I said looking at her face then I continued "Most people knew we were together and would ask where you were and when I would say you were studying, that's when they would really go nuts with themselves." "Ace, are you sure you want to hear this?" I asked not sure if she really wanted to hear all the details

"Yes I am sure please continue" she said like any good reporter would.

"So like I was saying, during exams, first girls would ask if you were there and as soon as

I said no it was like a baseball game they would line up and strike out." I said trying to

make her laugh but she just sat there and listened "Well, the first girl came up and started

saying "Come on Logie, if she's not here she won't know" then I calmly said "Oh how

original of you but no thank you really, Rory will be here later, she pouted as if I had

insulted her in someway, can you believe that, any way the next one was a little more

abrupt, she walked up and said "So Logan, I hear that your little girlfriend isn't here

tonight" I said "Yes, I know my girlfriend, Rory is not here tonight she is studying for an

exam, maybe you should try that sometime" then as if I hadn't said anything she said

"Well than I guess she really doesn't mind if you see other people, seeing as if she lets

you go to parties all by yourself" "No that's not it at all, she doesn't mind me coming to

parties because she trusts me that I won't succumb to advances from other girls, such as

yourself" then you won't believe she actually threw herself at me but between me and

Finn she didn't get close enough to kiss me, but if we were a little slower she would have,

and that was the first night you weren't with me during finals.

"WHAT, they were both in one night? She said obviously shocked

"Yeah Ace, until we came up with a plan when I would go to a party with out you I would get bombarded by girls at least 5 times a night." I said matter-of-factly

"What do you mean until you came up with a plan, what plan? Why have I not heard anything about this plan" she asked

"By the middle of the week so many girls were trying to break us up I decided to stop going to parties, especially after the last incident, but Finn being Finn wouldn't hear of it, so he came up with a plan that we didn't think would work but it did and still does." I said knowing full well that she was going to ask what the plan was I continued

"Between Colin, Finn, Stephanie, Seth and even Robert I was never alone if a girl was coming over to me she was cut off and sent packing. To this day it still works" I said proudly, but she had a look of confusion on her face and I asked her "What's wrong?"

"What incident?" she asked almost annoyed

"Oh that, well it was the night when you stayed at the library all night some girl got passed everyone and locked me and her in the bathroom and started fondling me! I had to push her off of me and ran out of the bathroom now, when ever I go to the bathroom, someone has to guard the door." I said laughing. However Rory was not. I could tell what she was thinking she wasn't sure why I went through all the trouble, why anyone had to go through all the trouble just for her.

"Ace, you are worth every bit of trouble, don't you think you aren't, it's something to laugh about later." I said

"Logan, that is not what I was thinking, that is not it at all, I really can't believe that all those girls, what they did, really what is up with that? She said and started laughing "I mean really, yes Logan I love you and I think you are gorgeous but come on, really what is it?"

I just laughed and said "it has nothing to do with me, they want my name and my money, and do you know I would never use a condom a girl had or trust her when she said she was on the pill, because every girl I slept with was praying to get knocked up by me; that is except you. Half those girls that came after me only had one thing on her mind and it was my name and all that that implies."

"I am sorry, I never knew it was hard on you and the rest of the group to go to a simple party." She said rather sadly

"Ace, it was never hard because I knew I was coming back to you, like I said it was a joke" I said it and meant it as time went on we would start taking bets.

"Your father came to see me this morning at the paper" she said not looking up from the table

"I'm sorry did you just say my father came to see you" I asked very confused, why did my father come to Yale on a Sunday morning after my sisters wedding

"He apologized to me, about the whole internship thing and a couple of other things. He thinks we are good together." She said explaining the whole conversation they had, but I could tell she was leaving something out.

"Yeah, that's why he wants to ship me off the London" I said bitterly while looking at her she was almost smiling "Rory, why are you smiling what is so funny about me going to London?"

"Maybe we should call him and tell him we are going to work things out" She said with a giant smirk on her face

"Sweetie, I think you have picked up on a few things from me because that is definitely a Huntzberger smirk you have on your face" I said with the same smirk on my face then added "well now I think we have a phone call to make"

I stood up walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss then over to the desk and called my father on the speaker phone

"_Mitchum Huntzberger"_

"Dad, it's me and Rory"

"_Well hello there you two how are things there?"_

"Fine sir, Rory suggested I call you and let you know that we are fine and we are going to work things out together"

"_Rory are you there?"_

"Yes Mitchum I am here, and yes it's true we have talked and we are going to work this out"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir we are sure" I said

"_Rory are you sure?"_

"Yes, I am I can trust him, I am sure of it. I Love him"

"Um, would someone like to tell me what is going on here, Dad? Ace? I was confused now.

"Logan please let your father talk"

"_Thank you Rory, now Logan when I was talking to Rory earlier this morning I told her about something that I came up with last night; I want you two to work so if this is real if you are going to stay together and make it work, I am going to put you in charge of a paper here either in Hartford or Stanford and postpone London for a year and when Rory graduates you will both be heading to London together"_

I was looking at Rory she had a huge smile on her face then I looked at the phone and then back to her

"Dad, are you serious? Please tell me this is not a joke?"

"_No, Logan this is not a joke, I am very serious"_

"Then, Dad, I, mean we happily accept."

"Yes Mitchum, thank you so much"

"_Don't you two get too excited I still have one more question before its final"_

I knew it, there are always strings, and I just whispered "Shit"

"What is it Dad?" Rory looked scared I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I know I told some people I wouldn't be updating until Sunday or Monday but I had a few minutes, so I hope you enjoy it. Its kind of sad. Read and Review Please.

I own nothing to do with GG; except the 5 seasons I bought on DVD other than that I am out.

**Chapter 4**

"What is it Dad?"

"_Logan, Rory, I really don't want to push this but the our families, being who we are, cannot have a scandal"_

"Dad, what are you talking about, what scandal? We have done nothing." I said starting to get very agitated and I was noticing Rory getting quite upset, I know she was thinking of her family, thinking they had done something wrong.

"Hold on a minute Dad" I said putting the phone on hold and started talking to her

"Rory, look at me! We have done nothing to cause anyone embarrassment I do not know what he is talking about so please calm down and lets see what he is talking about, ok?" I said hoping to calm her down.

"Logan, I stepped right into a trap from him what if makes an impossible request that we can't possibly comply with and he sends you to London. What then; tell me please what is going to happen then?" she said beginning to cry.

"Ace please come on, we can handle this we will figure out a way, don't worry" I told her while hugging her tightly and then added "Here sit on my lap and I will take the phone off hold and we will see what is going on" she shook her head and I took the phone off hold,

"Father, are you there?"

"_Father huh, well things have changed!"_

"With all do respect, you have us scared over here that something we have done has caused a scandal that we know nothing about" I said my voice was laced in anger

"_Logan is Rory still there with you?"_

"Yes Mitchum, I am here" she said you could hear that she had been crying

"_I am sorry, but I need to speak to Logan alone for a minute, please don't worry I do not plan on taking back my offer, but the final decision lies in Logan's hands so if you would excuse us and Logan pick up the phone" _

I was now very concerned, what was my final decision. I kissed Ace, told her it was ok and told her to go in the other room. She nodded and went into the bedroom. I picked up the handset

"Ok, she is in the bedroom, now tell me what is going on"

"_Are you planning on marrying that girl?"_

"What?" I was surprised

"_You heard me, what are your intentions?" _

"Really Dad you sound more like her grandfather than my father"

"_No Logan I am sounding concerned, what is going on what are you planning"_

"Well if you must know I was planning on asking her last night after the wedding; I had a suite decorated at the Plaza and everything but things didn't work out that way. Not why are you asking me this?" I was truly concerned why my father was asking me this last week he couldn't stand the fact that I was with her now all of a sudden he was going to push us together

"_Logan, I want you to be happy, and I know she will make you happy"_

"Since when Dad, what brought on this epiphany?"

"_Son, I am dying?"_

I dropped the phone and Rory came running into the room.

"Logan, Oh my god what is it?" She said the fear was dripping off of every word.

"He. He... is dying" I choked out

She picked up the phone and began to cry again then spoke

"Mitchum, what is going on? What is he talking about?"

"_I am sorry Rory, I just found out on Thursday, I am very sick I am in stage 3 of stomach cancer and I have very little time left; maybe 6 months to a year the longest."_

"OH MY GOD, MITHCUM I AM SO SORRY!" She said now figuring out why he suddenly changed his mind about everything

"_Thank you sweetie, but can I please speak to Logan again" _

"Yes of course, if there is anything I can do please let me know, and we should have dinner or something this week"

"_Yes, I would like that and the only thing I want from you is to take care of my son, you make him happy and in the end that is all that matters" _

She handed the phone back to me with tears falling down her face; I pulled her into my lap and listened to my father as he explained what the doctors had told him only a few days earlier. I had tears falling down my face in the end the man that I had hated most of my life, my father, is dying.

"Dad, how long?"

"_6 months maybe a year"_

"Treatment?"

"_No, it to far, it won't help"_

"SHIT, does anyone else know, MOM, Grandfather?"

"_No son you are the only one, I am telling your mother when she returns later from New York"_

"I am sorry, what do you need? What is going to happen with the business? Are you getting a second opinion? Dad Please, why now?"

"_Logan, the business will be fine I will work as long as I can then the board will take over until you are ready, I will make it be know that you will be here until Rory graduates and then I want you both to run the company"_

"WHAT"

"_Logan I do not want you to have my life, if you are in fact going to marry her I want you to be with her. Do not make the same mistakes I made with your wife and family. What I did to mine is inexcusable. She is extremely talented and smart she can do everything with you. Let her. When you decide to start a family limit your travels or take them with you. But Logan please; do not become me."_

"Well if she will agree to all of it and she will have me I will agree to it" I said with trepidation

"_Well son, it seems you have to talk to Ms. Gilmore and your mother car just pulled up and I need to speak with her, so I will talk with you tomorrow and tell Rory we will have dinner this week, I promise"_

"Alright Dad, good luck and I will see you later"

"_Thanks, your mother isn't going to take this well. Logan, I know I haven't said it in a very long time but I want to say it before it's too late, I love you son"_

With that my father hung up the phone and I began to cry, Rory just held me, and after a few minutes I had stopped and she stood up took my hands and led me to bed, we laid together silent for what seemed an eternity. I finally stood up and she just watched me as I went into our closet and pulled out the box and walked back into the room and back onto the bed that had my future resting on it.

"Rory, last night was one of the saddest nights of my life, I thought I lost you but what you don't know was last night was supposed to be one of the happiest. I had our room, our suite at the Plaza decorated with Sunflowers and Candles through out the room and champagne waiting for us, Last night I was going to propose to you, I wanted you to know this before I continued" I said

"Logan, what is going on? What do you mean you were going to propose?" she said rather anxiously

"Ace, I knew I wanted you in my life forever, you are it for me and my father new it too, he saw it in my eyes last night"

"I know Logan he told me this morning, what is going on?" she said

"When my father asked to speak to me alone, he asked me if I intended on marrying you, what my intentions were towards you" I slowly began telling her the story of what my father had said to me but I left out the part that concerned the business

"Rory, I wanted to tell you that I was planning on asking you last night so you didn't think I was proposing to you out of guilt. I was planning a grand proposal, something you would brag about to everyone but after what just happened it doesn't seem necessary, life is short, I know we have our issues to work out and I know we will work out said issues and I know even though you say you do that you are having a slight issue with trust but I swear on everything I will try to never to disappoint you again. With that said Loralei Leigh Gilmore the third will you please marry me, become my partner, my equal and my wife?" I said with shear confidence, but I was scared out of my mind I took the small velvet box and opened it to reveal a simple 3 carat princess cut solitaire engagement ring. She was stunned, and sat stock still for what seemed an eternity.

"Logan" she whispered "I…I"

"Ace, I love you" it was all I could say I was just praying she would reciprocate my feelings.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I am overwhelmed by everyone's kind reviews. Thank you so much, I hope you like the chapter. The next one will have the Gilmore's, Logan's parents and grandfather in it. I want to make sure I get it right so I am going to take some time to perfect it. Enjoy and Thanks again.

Again I own nothing

Chapter 5

It was 6 o'clock in the evening on Sunday, two hours after I proposed marriage to the woman of my dreams, she sat stunned for what seemed like an eternity but in actuality was only about 20 minutes. She said she was just scared, that she was just getting back on track with school, her dreams and even with us. I told her that I did not want to interfere with school that I wanted her to be successful and not a trophy wife; I had yet to tell her about what my father said about us running Hunztberger Media. I don't want to tell her until the time is right, I don't want her to feel obligated into marriage because my father is dying and also I don't want her to feel as if I am trying to bribe her.

"Logan?" she said calling me from the passenger seat in the car "Logan:" I finally snapped out of it and answered her

"Yeah, Ace, what's the matter?" I answered her wondering why she sounded so concerned

"Are you sure we are doing the right thing?" she asked me

I pulled the car over to the side of the road. I had answered this questions numerous times, and I couldn't believe she was still unsure. I was beginning to get aggravated; I wanted her to know I love her more than anything in the world. I wanted her to be sure of her answer,

"_Logan, you are nuts we can't get married, we are to young and up until a little while ago we didn't have a future as anything let alone husband and wife. How could you think we could get engaged now?" _

"_Rory, you know I Love you more than anything in the world, why do we have to wait? I am not suggesting we get married now we can wait until you graduate or longer if that is what you want, but I want to make this commitment to you so you know that I am serious about our love and our relationship."_

"_I don't know, aren't we rushing this a bit"_

"_No I don't, why do we have to wait for anything we found love now, do you really find it necessary to wait, I am not asking you to give up anything, I don't want a trophy wife, Ace, I want you with all your goals and aspirations. I want you with all your arguments, pro/con lists and over thinking, I just want you! Please Ace, tell me you will marry me and make me the happiest Heir known to man" I said trying to lighten the mood to a happy one._

"_Logan, are you sure?"_

"_I have never been more certain about anything in my life, what do you say?"_

"_Let's go"_

"_Where are we going?"_

"_Starr's Hollow"_

_I stopped dead in my tracks yanking her to stop_

"_Is this what I think it means"_

"_Yes, Logan it is"_

"_Tell me"_

"_Yes, Logan Elias Huntzberger, I will marry you"_

_I pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss one promising her the world, there was nothing I wouldn't give her and I knew that was the hardest thing to promise because she wanted nothing from me that money could buy. All she wanted from me was true emotion. Our kiss became more and more passionate until we ended up back on the bed. We peeled our clothes off one another until we lay together naked and panting. _

_  
"I love you Logan"_

"_Me too, ace, me too"_

_We continued to make love until we both climaxed in unison. We stayed in each others arms talking of the future. I kissed her again, she stood up and said_

"_Let's go fiancé; we have to go see my mother"_

_I had the widest grin known to man spread across my face, I am someone's fiancé of my own doing, nothing prearranged, not someone my mother picked; it was my Ace! _

"_Why are you just sitting there grinning like that, get up and get dressed, so we can go and get back for another go round" she said winking at me with over exaggeration_

_I stood up and started laughing as I got dressed and we left hand in hand to the car._

"Rory, really, of course we are doing the right thing, I am not asking anything of you except to love me"

"My Mom" she said rather nervously

"What about her, we are getting along now, so what's the matter" before I even finished my sentence I figured out what the problem was "You told her what happened last night" was all I said, she began shaking her head in agreement

"I am sorry, I thought we were over, I was drunk and at Paris's apartment, I didn't go into detail but she new we had a fight and were breaking up"

"We'll be fine Ace, really, she will understand right?"

"I didn't tell her what the fight was exactly about just that I was bombarded with a bunch of your prior conquests at your sisters wedding"

When she said that it was like a knife going through my heart, I knew that had to have hurt.

"Ok, we'll see what happens but I want to know are you sure in you decision, do you want to marry me?"

"Yes, Logan I am sure, now let's go to my mom's and tell her the good news" she said with a huge Huntzberger smirk on her face

"Hey Ace" I whispered "you know I am sorry about that whole situation last night right?"

"Yes, I know you are. Please let's just go before I change my mind" she said laughing

I just laughed and leaned over to give her a kiss, then pulled the car back out on the road towards Starr's Hollow. We sat quietly in the car, I was nervous, I didn't know what to expect from Loralie, I knew when Richard and Emily find out they would be pleased, well, at least Emily would, Richard I still wasn't sure about. We pulled off at the exit and traveled down the road, and she squeezed my hand as we passed the rooster. I smiled knowing that she was nervous but happy to be here.

I pulled my car into the driveway of her childhood home and turned off the car

"Why do you look so nervous" I said to her

"I don't know I just hope she is going to be happy for us, she'll be happy, right?"

"Of course" I lied, I truly didn't know if she would be happy or not

We walked up the path and onto the front porch and she opened the door and let us in Loralie was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hi Mom" Rory said as we were entering the house

"Hey, sweets, I am so sorry about you and Logan, did your move go…" she finally looked up and saw me standing with Rory

"Oh, well this is a surprise, I thought..." Loralie said unable to complete her thought

"Mom, everything is fine, Logan and I had a long talk and worked everything out, it was sort of a misunderstanding" she said struggling with the word I rubbed her back knowing it was still hard for her to deal with, I still after all hurt her.

Loralie stood up and shook her head and said "Ok, if you sure you are ok?"

"Yeah, we are" She said sweetly looking at me with love in her eyes.

"Um, Loralie, we have some news" I said scared out of my mind

"Should I stand or sit" was all my future mother in law could say

Rory ran over to her unable to contain her obvious happiness and screamed while jumping up and down in true Gilmore Fashion.

"I don't know why I am screaming and jumping but this has to be good" Loralie said while laughing

Rory finally stopped and calmed down and said

"Mom, Logan and I are getting married"

"WHAT" Loralie screamed then started hugging Rory and jumping up and down again.

There was a sigh of relief written all over Rory's face and I was thrilled that she was so accepting. I knew that this was going to make all of her fears settle a bit. I still needed to decide when I was going to tell her about the company. I will speak to my father tomorrow and figure the best course of action.

We stayed in Starr's Hollow until around 9 o'clock, we went to Luke's and told him the good news and everyone new in a matter of minutes everyone was congratulating us, even Dean, seemed happy for us even though he didn't stay around longer than he had to. We decided that tomorrow, since we were both going to be done with classes by noon that we would make the drive into Hartford to see the elder Gilmore's and Huntzberger.

"Logan, I just called my grandmother and told her we would be by tomorrow around 1 is that okay" she asked

"Of course, then we'll go to my parent's house after that"

"Did you call them?"

"No, Dad was telling Mom tonight I don't want to interrupt so I will call him in the morning" I said realizing that all the celebrating we are doing was sort of being brought on by bad news. We both had sad looks on our faces thinking of my father, Loralie noticed.

"What is the matter with you two you look as if someone just died?" she said unknowingly

Our faces dropped and we both had tears in our eyes.

"Logan, she doesn't know, I'll tell her" Rory said, and before I could protest Loralie was standing next to us wondering what was going on

"Mom, there is something you don't know, Logan was going to propose to me last night but of course that didn't work out" Rory starting telling her mother the whole story, My dad showing up at the paper our discussion at the apartment, the phone call with my dad and the proposal.

"I am so sorry, I had no idea, me and my big mouth" was all she said

"Lor, it's ok, there was no way you could have known, its hard to digest, I still can't get a full handle on it" I said while looking at Rory she was holding my had in hers comforting me.

The ride home was quiet; tomorrow we face the other members of our families and hope they would be happy. I hadn't told Rory yet but, although my father was happy I still was unsure of my mother and grandfather, I have no idea how they are going to react.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Kind of a filler, just to introduce more people into the story, I know I said the Gilmore's and Huntzberger's would be in it, but sorry next one. Enjoy. R&R

Chapter 6

Morning came quickly, seeing as I really didn't sleep much. I was up all night watching my Ace sleep. She is an angel when she sleeps, breathing evenly her chest rising and falling, even when she flinches in her sleep she does so gracefully if that's possible. Last night when we got home we were both mentally and physically exhausted, we decided to do nothing except relax together. So we changed into our pajamas, grabbed a blanket put in a movie, Willie Wonka, of course, and just laid in each others arms. When the movie was over Rory was asleep so I picked her up and brought her to bed. Tomorrow was going to be another long day.

I was very nervous about how my Mother and Grandfather were going to react. It was no secret that they did not approve of her. Hopefully with my fathers support things will work out.

7am came quickly "Ace, come on sweetie, your alarm is going off"

"NO. Too Early! COFFEE" she mumbled from under her pillow, I obliged and went into the kitchen to start the coffee. As the scent of the fresh coffee permeated the air she finally began to stir. I poured both of us coffee and brought it into the bedroom, she sat up in bed still wearing her engagement ring.

"So you never told me if you liked your ring?"

"HUH?" she said as she reached for the coffee cup

"Your ring, do you like it? It took me a long time to decide, I went to Harry Winston, Cartier, and Tiffany, I must have seen at least 200 rings; this one just seemed to suit you, its classy and sophisticated just like you" I said and kissed her cheek

"How sweet, of course I love it! It is something I would have picked out myself." She said after finishing her first cup and standing to go get the second.

"Logan, did you get much sleep last night" she asked obviously knowing I didn't

"No, not really"

"Is there is something you are not telling me?"

"How do you always know?"

"Tell me"

"There is something else my father said and I don't know how you are going to take it?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course"

"So, Tell me" she said and something in her eyes told me it would be ok, so that is what I did.

"When my father asked to speak to me alone yesterday, it was not only my intentions he wanted to talk to me about" I began hesitantly

"I kind of figured that, it's never that simple, what else was there?"

"He told me how talented, smart and capable you are" I continued

"OK, why did he say that?"

"He wanted to know if we were going to get married because he doesn't want me to become him, he wants me to be happy, he wants you and I to run Huntzberger Media together" I told her, looking for a reaction in her face

"Together, as in running it together"

"Yes, I would still be CEO but we would be Co-Presidents I guess, we haven't gotten into the details yet, but he has to speak to his attorney's to draw up the paperwork"

"Why"

"He doesn't want me to make the same mistakes he made, he figures you want to work, and you are just as talented if not more than I am, so he figured we can do this together, travel together, he even went as far as to say when we have kids that I should not travel as much or take you and the children with me. He seems to regret not being around for me and Honor." I said becoming rather emotional. "Ace, I didn't tell you right away because I wanted to get your answer, not inflicted by this, it is huge; and I know you said you always wanted to work for everything that you didn't want to be handed anything, but you also said I was lucky to have this opportunity I just hope you feel lucky as well."

"WOW, I don't know what to say. I am touched and honored that your father thinks that highly of me. Do I have a choice?" She asked honestly

"To be honest, I don't know I told him I would speak to you, and then we would talk to him"

"I am thinking that we are not going to class today are we?" she said "Let me call Paris and ask her to please take notes for me; OH SHIT PARIS" she was jumping up to get her cell phone

"RORY, what is the matter?" I said concerned, she normally doesn't curse

"Paris, hi, it's Rory"

"_Where the hell are you Gilmore?"_

"I am sorry"

"_Great I will call off the FBI, where are you? Did you get drunk again last night?"_

"No, I am with Logan, I have some news but I don't want to tell you on the phone"

"_Why are you with Logan? What news?"_

"Really Paris I can't tell you over the phone we'll get together later and talk about it, ok"

"_Yeah sure, what did you need I know you need something"_

"Have you heard from Doyle?"

"_Oh yeah we are going for lunch, with Terrance"_

"Terrance, I thought you couldn't afford him; what happened?"

"_Oh yeah, my parents called it seems the government released the funds and I am rich again, so I will be moving as well"_

"Paris, that is great, I hope everything works out for you and Doyle"

"_Yeah me too, I really do love him"_

"Good, now can you take notes for me in class today, we have someplace we need to be, I promise I will explain later"

"_Sure, is everything ok?"_

"I will explain later, promise"

"_No problem, good luck"_

"Yeah you too, enjoy lunch, bye"

"_Bye"_

I was shocked I really couldn't hear Paris, but the conversation seemed to go smoothly, versus some previous ones. It was fast as they usually are but calm.

"What happened with Doyle?" I started with, I figured it was safe

"Well, she cracked and broke up with him on Saturday night, I actually bumped into him in the pub while I was extremely drunk, and we talked and walked out together and when I have him a hug he licked my neck while nuzzling in it" she said appalled

"HE DID WHAT, I'LL KILL HIM" I said my jealousy was never manageable when it came to Ace

"Calm down there, nothing to be jealous over" she said "It's Doyle and he was drunk"

"Still, Jesus, why would he do that?" I asked

"Um, do you really want to talk about what drunken guys would do when their girlfriends break up with them" she said with a raised eyebrow

"Right, moving on, so Paris is having Lunch with Doyle today?" I said and she was laughing

"Yes, she Doyle and Terrance, apparently Paris is among he ranks of society again the Feds released her parents money" she said then adding "So, do you want to go out to breakfast, go to you parents house, onto my grandparents then I thought we could call Colin, Finn, Steph and Paris to meet us at Poor Man's Shoe for Dinner and tell them the good news"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, I will go call my Dad now" I stood up to get my phone and gave her a kiss.

"Ok, I am going to get ready"


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I hope everyone is enjoying this, I know none of it will ever happen but I am having fun with it. R&R

I own nothing to do with GG

**Chapter 7**

I had called my father that morning and told him what had occurred, and he told me that he was working from home today, and his mother did not take the news well. I asked him if he would rather us not come by and he told us that wasn't necessary that my mother was in an alcohol induced coma for the time being. Before I hung up the phone I asked my father if he had said anything about Rory.

"Dad, I know it's the furthest thing on your mind right now, but did you tell Mom or Grandfather about your plans for me and Rory?"

"Logan of course I told them, they have no choice in the matter" he said blatantly

"Are you sure they aren't going to try something?" I asked trying to feel him out

"Logan, one never knows when it comes to your Grandfather, but I am working with the lawyers to have Ironclad papers drawn up to make you and Rory Co-Presidents, but only you can be CEO"

"Yeah, I kind of figured as much, that is what I told Rory before"

"How did she take it?"

"She is still in shock, but she said she was touched and honored that you would think so highly of her"

"Really, she underestimates herself"

"Yes sir she does"

"Huh, I hope that had nothing to do with me?"

"Unfortunately it does, you really caused a huge blow to her ego, but she is recovering. Dad, she is ready we are going for breakfast then coming to your house"

"Ok, see you later than, Bye"

"Bye"

When I hung up the phone Rory was walking back into our bedroom brushing her hair she was already dressed in a pair of black pants a light blue cashmere sweater and a pair of black high heeled shoes. She looked beautiful. I ran into the bathroom showered quickly threw on a typical "Logan outfit" as she would say, black pants and a black crew neck sweater with black loafers, brushed my teeth and my hair and walked back into our room.

"Ace, where are you?"

"Waiting for you, as usual" she said sarcastically

"Let's go, you want to go to the coffee shop down the street or wait until we get to Hartford?" I asked her ignoring her comment.

"Let's eat now, I am starving"

"Ok, but I want to call Finn and Colin and tell them about dinner"

"OK, Huntzberger, I know you can walk and talk and this is a perfect example of why a very smart person invented Cellular Phones" She said handing me my cell.

"Oh someone is feeling a little funny today?" I said as I was dialing Finn and Colin's apartment and laughing at my fiancé, she shook her head as I helped her put on her coat and we walked out the door.

"Finn, hey what's up?" I said

"_Bloody hell, Logan, Why are you calling so early it's not even 9:30" Finn said_

"Well, Rory and I want you, Colin and Steph to meet us for dinner at Poor Man's Shoe tonight for dinner"

"_Why?" is all he replied_

"Because you are our friends and we love you" I said sarcastically and started to laugh and then said "Just meet us at 7, tell Colin and Steph for me ok"

"_Yeah sure, now leave me alone so I can go back to sleep" he said then I heard him yell to Colin as he hung up the phone._

"Ok, they will be there, now do you want to call Paris or are you going to wait until later?"

"Well, seeing as she is in class I will call her when we are on our way to my grandparents house." She said as if were the most obvious thing in the world

Breakfast was quick, we talked about how we thought things were going to work, but in all honesty we had now clue. Rory was nervous, I could see that much but so was I, I always dreaded what my life was going to be like, flying to different cities and countries all the time and hardly being home. Now, it scares me that I really don't know anything, now it seems more like an adventure than work. Of course it will be difficult, work always is. However, with Rory there it might just be enjoyable.

We pulled up to my parent's house, and it still after all these years even growing up here, it still felt cold to me.

"Rory, please promise me that our children never have this feeling when they drive up to our house?" I said with a disheartened tone in my voice.

"I promise, if you promise me that we don't have to live in such a massive house, I want something a little more 'homey'" she said smiling

"Ace, any house with you in it will be 'homey'" I meant it; she would bring the warmth to any house or mansion we decided to live in.

We stepped out of the car and walked up to the front door, Rory tensed up immediately, I squeezed her hand reassuring her and said "It's not like last time, it will be different no matter what is said in there, this time we will still be engaged and my father is on our side." I was trying to comfort her.

"I know that but I am sure your mother and grandfather will not be happy, and I am sure some nasty things will be said" she was truly scared.

I was not going to let anyone attack her, not again.

"Come on" I said as I rang the bell, she leaned on me and I instinctively put my arm around her and kissed the side of her head taking in the fruity smell of her hair. Then added "I Love You"

"Love you too!" she said as the maid opened the door then she said "Hello Magna, How are you today" the maid was shocked no one ever really noticed her let alone remember her

"Hello Miss Gilmore, please come in Mr. Huntzberger is in his study awaiting your arrival, may I please take your coats?"

"Yes, thank you" she said handing over her coat and purse, Magna saw the ring and a huge smile spread across her face as she thought the young Mr. Huntzberger found a good one in her.

"Yes, thank you, Magna we will show ourselves in" I added we turned to leave and Magna started saying something

"Mr. Huntzberger, if I may? Congratulations to the both of you" she said shyly almost above a whisper

"You may, and thank you" I said, it was nice to hear that.

We walked the length of the house to where my father's study was the house seemed more like a museum than a home. I knocked on the door and my father told us to come in, so we did just that.

"Hey Dad, How are you feeling today?" I asked

"Fine Logan don't worry about me" Mitchum said

"Hello Mitchum, I don't want to sound redundant but how are you feeling?" Rory said her voice full of concern

"I am fine, please both of you don't worry about me I have excellent doctors they are taking care of me as best they can" Mitchum said adamantly

I know my father doesn't like people fussing over him. So I changed the subject.

"Dad, we have some news" I looked at my fiancé and smiled she was standing next to me still in my arms.

"Yes, son what is it?"

"I asked Rory last night, and she accepted we are engaged."

My father jumped up from the chair he was sitting in and came to us and engulfed us both in a hug, I was shocked but not as shocked as Rory was. She was so taken aback by his actions she actually started to cry.

"Ace what's the matter?" I asked when my father let go "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I was just so, so surprised." She said the shock was still in her voice, that only made my father laugh whole heartedly then he went to the door and yelled out to the maid

"Magna, Get some Champagne and glasses, we need to celebrate."

"Dad, thank you but what about Mom and Grandfather" and before I could continue my mother walked into my fathers office obvious that she was upset, she looked a wreck mascara all down her face and her hair was a mess.

"Mitchum, really what are you yelling about?" Shira shrieked, "what do we have to celebrate?", and then she saw us. "What are you two doing here?" she said looking directly at Rory her voice was mean and laced with venom.

"Mom, we came to see Dad, and we wanted to tell you both that we are engaged" I said to my mother but she never took her eyes off of Rory, I saw her eyes go wide full with anger.

"WHAT" she yelled "Are you insane, you find out your father is going to die and the first thing you think to do is propose to your little bastard of a girlfriend"

"MOM, I will not let you speak to Rory that way, if you can't hold your tongue than you can leave" I said surprising her, Rory and my father with my choice of words

"Shira, really be happy your son has found true happiness and accept it" Mitchum said in a calm tone

"What are you crazy, she is unacceptable, and what kind of society wife will she make?" Shira said

"She won't be a society wife, Mom, she will be my wife and we will have a marriage and a partnership not a contract" I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world

The room fell silent, Rory was crying silently, I walked over to her put my arms around her and tried to comfort her. I saw my father out of the corner of my eye, he was walking over to my mother, and he looked extremely agitated.

"Dad, calm down, this can't be healthy for you" I said trying to get him to relax a little

"SHIRA, How dare you? I thought I made it very clear last night my wishes for Logan and Rory; you have no right to cast judgment on her especially with your background." My father said accusingly. It was common knowledge that my mother was not brought up in society, her family had money but they were considered new money.

"How dare you? How could you bring that up, you swore that you would never throw that in my face" my mother said obviously hurt

"I only said it to snap you out of this snobbish rant you are on" Mitchum said

"He is my son I have every right to state my objections" she said

"Mom, Dad, Please stop" I yelled "Mom, I love you, you are my mother and I know you think you are doing what is best for me, however there is nothing you can say or do to change my mind, I am marrying Rory" I said

"You think you are marrying her, but I will not let it happen, and after your father is gone you won't have anyone supporting this God forsaken union" she said icily

"That's it Shira, That's enough, Get out of my office and my house! If I am dying I want to do it in peace." My father said as he picked up his phone and pressed a button, "Yes Maria, please help my wife pack all of her things she is moving out today" he hung up and pressed another button "Mr. Dugrey, File the divorce papers today" he hung up the phone "Shira I am not saying it again, get out you have crossed the line and I've had enough"

Rory and I stood stock still; I couldn't believe that my parents were going to get a divorce. I looked at Rory she was in awe of what was going on. Just then when we couldn't think things could get any worse my grandfather walked in.

"Mitchum, what in the hell is going on in here?" my grandfather said in his usual annoyed tone

"Dad, I was just filling my wife in on the facts of life, she will be leaving now" he answered my father then turned to my mother "Don't look to surprised dear, this has been a long time coming, you can go stay in the New York townhouse." He said without emotion.

"Logan what is that girl doing here, Mitchum, I didn't think you were actually serious when you told us that last night, there is no way that girl will be apart of this family let alone run the company" Grandfather said unyielding

"Dad, you don't have much of a choice and it would do you some good to remember that while I do respect you, the company is mine to do with as I see fit, and you have no say in it any more." Mitchum said just as adamant as his father

"Dad, Grandfather, if you would excuse us I need to get my fiancé out of here, this is to much 'family drama" I said with a sarcastic tone "We will stop back later, to talk about everything" I said trying to get us out of a bad situation so I could calm Rory down

"No, Logan you are not going anywhere the papers are here all you two have to do is sign, and as far as your mother and grandfather goes they are leaving now" he said pushing them out the door

Mitchum walked back into the room after shutting his father and soon to be ex-wife out of his office, I couldn't believe what I just saw. My father just threw his wife, my mother out of the room and the house as well as my grandfather. This was certainly a change of events but it seems as though it was a long time coming seeing as thought he only called the attorney and told him to submit the papers today and not draw them up, that means they were just waiting there. We sat there quietly, no one wanting to say anything.

"Mitchum, I am sorry" Rory began, she had calmed down, and before she could continue she was cut off

"Rory, what just happened had little to do with you, please understand that, this was along time coming" my father said reassuringly

"Yes, I understand that I was just going to suggest you should come with us to my grandparents house, I think you could use a break from this house." Rory said it seemed as if she was trying to comfort my father who was just looking at her. He was shocked it was the first time in his life someone had thought about him, she could have turned the whole situation back to her that it was horrible for her, even though it was, she wanted to comfort him because she knew it had to be hard even for his father.

"Logan" my father said to me "I can see why you are so in love with this one, she is special" he said affectionately

"Ms. Gilmore, I accept your offer, would you like to call your grandmother and tell her there will be one more for lunch" he asked

"Yes, I guess I should" she said as she walked over to the phone and called her grandmother

"Hello, this is Rory, may I speak to my grandmother, please" Rory said politely

"Hello Rory, is everything alright?" Emily asked

"Yes, of course Grandma, I just wanted to let you know we will be bringing another person with us for lunch, if that is alright" Rory said

"Of course dear I will have the maid set another place at the table, is it a friend from Yale?" Emily was curious who her granddaughter was bringing

"Not exactly Grandma, but if you don't mind I would like to keep our guest a surprise if you don't mind, but you will enjoy his company, you always have" Rory stated mischievously

"Okay dear when are you coming?"

"We should be there in about 15 minutes" Rory stated nonchalantly

"Ok than we will see you soon, dear, Good-bye" Emily said

"Yes, good-bye"

I was shaking my head at her and said "You know your grandmother is going to have a heart attack when she finds out that it's my father you are surprising her with"

"I know but just think of the laugh we will have when she sees your father standing with us at the front door" she said knowingly and laughing, her mother would be proud.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN**: I hope you are all enjoying this, the chapters are coming quickly, but that's because I am sick and have the time. I know it's a bit sappy, but hey it's my story and I like happiness in my fiction. Enjoy! R&R

**Chapter 8**

There they were standing in front of the door just staring; my father was taken aback a little he didn't understand what the problem was.

"Logan, Rory, why are you two looking as if you are staring at the gates of hell" my father said

"Dad, you have to understand, Emily and Richard are always been a tad judgmental about things and recently they haven't been thrilled with me, although since Rory went back to school things have gotten better with Emily but not so much with Richard, he thinks I am out to make his brilliant granddaughter a trophy wife. So in some ways this is the door to hell" I said very matter-of-factly

"I know it seems strange to you Mithcum, but think back when you were in college were you ever nervous about going to face your father?" Rory asked making my father think, and he really was thinking, wow she is amazing.

"Yes, I see your point, but you are only prolonging the agony by standing here so please just ring the bell, it's a little cold out here" he said smiling

"OK, here we go boys" Rory said as she rang the bell, we waited then we heard Emily

"Olympia, will you get the door please… Olympia?" She yelled and waited again

"Oh forget it I will get it" Emily said as she went to open the front door for us.

"Really, I don't know why I pay some one when I just have to do..." she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the three of us "Well, this is a surprise, Mitchum how are you, Rory Logan?" she stepped to the side to allow us entry into the house

"Hello Emily, how are you? I hope I am not intruding on your time with Rory and Logan, but Rory invited me when they were at my house earlier, and I thought it would be wonderful to see you and Richard." My father said in true socialite performance

"Of course not, it is wonderful to see you, Richard should be out soon, please give your coats to Olympia and have a seat in the living room and I will see what is keeping him, if you will excuse me?" Emily said walking out of the foyer towards Richards study; we walked into the living room.

"That was great she was almost stuttering" Rory said laughing, I sure my mother will be sorry she missed this.

"Yeah, I am sure she would want to be at her parent's house on a Monday afternoon" I responded, my father was shocked to see us in a casual banter. Richard and Emily walked back into the room.

"Well hello everyone" He walked over to Rory first and gave her a kiss and hug and said "How are you my dear, felling well?" he was directing his question to Rory

"Yes, Grandpa I am fine, thank you for asking" she said a little confused, he then turned his attention to Mitchum then to Logan

"Hello Mitchum, wonderful to see you, it's not everyday we get a surprise like this. Logan, son, How are you?" Richard said sternly

"Thank you for having me Richard, it is good to see friends" My dad said and he seemed to truly mean it

"Yes, Thank you for staying home from work today to meet with me and Rory, we actually needed to talk to you" Logan said as he put his arm around Rory. Richard went pale.

"Grandpa, are you ok?" Rory asked concerned at her grandfather's sudden change in color and demeanor

"Yes sweetheart, just tell us the news" he said delicately

"Well Grandma and Grandpa, Logan and I are engaged, we are getting married" She said thrilled, and eagerly awaiting her grandparents response, Mitchum was beaming

"Oh that is wonderful you two, really I couldn't be happier" Emily said as she stood up to hug the newly engaged couple, already planning in her head "I must call Shira, Mitchum is she home?" Emily asked as she kissed his cheek congratulating him as well.

"No, dear she's to busy moving to New York" Mitchum said blankly not leaving any room for discussion

"Grandpa, are you ok?" Rory was nervous

"Rory, you are not pregnant?" Richard said in almost a whisper

"Whhhhatttt, of course not, is that what you thought?" Rory was stunned "Really Grandpa, Logan asked me because we love each other that is it I promise"

"What about your dreams, are you giving up on your dreams?" he said obviously concerned

"Well, we are going to tell you the whole story; actually it's rather sad so maybe we should sit" Rory said

We sat in the sitting room and told them all the events of the past couple of days, Emily and Richard were shocked and Emily even began crying when she heard the news of my father's cancer. However when we got to the part of the business and what my father's plan's were Richard began to beam; he wanted more of a life for his granddaughter. Then Dad took over the story about Shira and Grandfather and then told them how gracious Rory was about his feelings and her inviting him here with them to get him out of the house, he sounded proud of her like he was talking about one of his own children's accomplishments. Rory had tears in her eyes, both from his praise and it was all a little overwhelming, up until yesterday morning she hated this man, now she was really beginning to love him, like a father.

"Mitchum, we are so sorry, for everything. You know if you need anything do not hesitate to ask" Richard said as he stood and walked over to his good friend, my father stood and shook his hand then gave him a manly hug. Emily wiped her tears and stood to give him a hug and a kiss

"I am so sorry, I had no idea" Emily said shell shocked.

"Please, both of you lets just celebrate this union. There is plenty of time to dwell on this later, just one thing though please don't tell anyone, I am not ready for this to get out yet" Mitchum said

"Don't worry Mitchum, we won't say a thing and I agree we need to celebrate Logan and Rory's engagement. I am truly happy for you both" Richard said hugging his granddaughter and Logan "Logan, son, welcome to the family"

"Thank you sir, I am so happy you approve" I said seriously

"Olympia, please bring in some champagne, please" Emily yelled towards the direction of the kitchen. "Oh Rory, did you tell your mother?"

"Yes, she was thrilled, we drove out to Starrs Hollow last night, I wanted to come here but by the time we left there is was too late so we made plans to come here, well, today" Rory said, sometimes Emily felt left out when she wasn't one of the first to find things out. "And we are actually going out to dinner tonight to tell our friends" she added for good measure.

"You haven't told your friends yet?" Emily seemed shocked

"No, we wanted to tell our families first" I added

"Thank you" was all Emily said before Olympia brought out the champagne and five flutes "Oh, here we go; Richard say something"

"To Rory and Logan, To Family and Friends and to new endeavors" Richard said simply

"Here Here" was said in Unison

"And to you Mitchum, we wish you the best" he added somberly

"Thank you" was all he said

"Lunch is ready, Mrs. Gilmore" Olympia said

"Richard will you lead us into the dining room please" Emily said.

Lunch was eaten rather quietly, Emily asked a few questions about when we would want to get married and we answered her honestly that we really hadn't had time to discuss it, but we would let her know. We were all shocked when my father made a request.

"Logan, I know you two haven't discussed it yet and I don't know what your plans would be but, I would love to be there, if it is at all possible" he said

"Mitchum, I would love you to be there, let Logan and I discuss it and we'll talk to you later this week, we are still going to have dinner right?" She said trying to change the subject

"Mitchum, why don't you join us for our family dinner, you too Logan you are family now after all, its Friday night at 7" Emily suggested and Richard agreed

"I am happy to" I said

"Sure, why not, thank you" Mitchum added "And Rory, why don't we meet for dinner on Wednesday say 7:30, I will come to Yale"

"That sounds great" She said looking at me

"Yeah Dad, that does sound great" I added, I was still trying to get use to the 'NEW' Mitchum

We finished up lunch, my dad called his driver to come pick him up and we headed back to Yale. We sat quietly in the car, I didn't know what Rory was thinking about it could either be about the fact that her grandfather thought we were there to tell them she was pregnant or that my father would like to be at the wedding. I knew if that was the case we would have to get married soon, sooner than she was ready for.

"Ace, you ok?"

"Um, yeah?" she said shaking her self out of deep thought "Just thinking"

"Want to share?" I pressed a little

"Your Dad, he deserves to be there" she said and started to cry

"I know, but are you ready for that?"

"What if we did it right after your graduation?" she asked, but added "I don't want a huge society wedding though, what if we went away with our family and friends, to Italy or France?" she suggested.

"That sounds wonderful" I said whole heartedly

"I love you, Logan" she said smiling ear to ear

"Love you to Ace"

It was already 5 o'clock already, we had enough time to drive back to Yale get cleaned up and changed and head over to the pub to meet our friends.

AN: I hope I am portraying the characters good for you all.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thanks for all your reviews I hope you like this chapter. Please R&R

I own nothing!

Chapter 9

It was nearly 6 by the time we got back to the apartment, we both wanted to shower and change before we went, I let Rory go first, I wanted to check the messages on the answering machine and sort through the mail; the mundane things that need to be done.

"Hey Ace, the only message we had was from your Mom, she wants you to call her" I said to her through the shower glass door

"Ok, I will call her when I get out, I am almost done in here, now shooo" she said playfully

"Come on, can't I come in?" I asked sounding like a two year old, as I started to undress.

"Logan, No. We are going to be late" she said staring at me.

"Oh well, they will wait" I said as I walked into the shower taking her into my arms

"Rory, I need you now" was all I said and started to kiss her and picked her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around my waist, she let out a loud moan as I entered her we made love fast and hard until we climaxed together. She slid her legs down and we just stood there for a moment just holding one another.

"Logan, I love you so much" she said sheepishly

"You have no idea how much I love you, Loralie Leigh" I said as I kissed her gently on the lips and started to shower myself off. She began to laugh.

"What?" I said and joined her in her laugh then added "we still need to get ready right"

"Yes, however I was not done" she said as she slid in front of me to finish rinsing out her hair, then stepped out of the shower and grabbed a fluffy towel to dry off.

I was right behind her, I took a quick shower and hurried to get dressed, throwing on a pair of seven jeans, compliments of my dear fiancé, and a blue v-neck sweater with a white t-shirt underneath I ran back into the bathroom to brush my teeth and fix my hair; when I was done I walked back out to the bedroom and Rory was putting on her shoes, she has a pair of jeans on with a white button down shirt on with a navy blue blazer over it, she looked casual, but hot, the button down shirt was unbuttoned far enough that you could see the sides of her breasts and the blazers was fitted and hugged her curves.

"Earth to Logan" she was talking to me and waving her hands around

"Oh sorry, I was thinking about something" I said trying to recover she obviously caught me starring at her.

"Yeah, well are you ready?" she said sarcastically

"Sure, let's go" I said placing a kiss on her cheek and leading her out the door.

We walked over to the pub hand in hand, not really talking about anything so much has happened in a couple of days, that we really haven't had time to adjust, hopefully tonight with our friends we will be able to relax.

"Here we are" I said as we walked up to the front door, for some reason I was nervous "You ready?"

"Is it strange that I am nervous" she said

"I don't know, because I am nervous too" I said Honestly "I think its just because so much has happened we don't know what to expect."

"Uhm, makes sense" She agreed

"Shall we" I said gesturing toward the door

"We shall" she mimicked

We walked in looked around and found the group sitting towards the back in the corner and they were laughing at something. Colin, Steph, Paris, Doyle and Finn were sitting casually in an oversized booth just awaiting our arrival, Paris over the past year has somewhat melded into our group so other than the typical argument with Finn things would go smoothly, even Doyle has become more tolerable. However that was before the whole 'nuzzling' incident. I just have to look past it, I don't want to cause problem for me with Ace or Paris for that matter.

"Hey Mates, there you are?" Finn yelled as we came into sight "You two are late, what's the matter Huntz having a problem keeping your hands off the lovely reporter girl" he continued wiggling his eyebrows.

"Finn, Please!" Rory said blushing a bit, and laughing

"Yeah Finn, Please" I said doing my own version of his eye brow wiggle along with my smirk

"Hey everyone, how are you tonight? Thanks for coming to meet us for dinner" I said as Rory was talking with Paris and Steph "Ace come here"

"Excuse me girls I'll be right back" she said to the girls

"Huntz, what's going on not that we mind coming to the pub but what's the deal?" Colin said

"Rory and I have some news" I started

"Spit it out mate!" Finn yelled

"We are engaged" Rory said happily

"WHAT" they all said in unison

"Wow, that seems to be everyone's response" Rory said sarcastically

Finn, Colin, Steph and Doyle stood up to offer their congratulations and Best wishes, which we happily accepted. Steph couldn't wait to see the ring; she practically ripped her arm off while grabbing her hand.

"Logan you did a great job, 3 carat Harry Winston Princess Solitaire, beautiful" Stephanie said with excitement in her voice, her obvious love of rare gems apparent.

"Thanks, Steph" we both said "Excuse me" Rory added

"Paris, what's the matter?" she was worried about her friend "I know Logan is not your favorite person, but I do love him"

"I know, it's just, I thought you said he cheated on you" Paris was calling her on it.

"Yes, I did but we talked and in reality we were on a 'break', you know the whole Ross and Rachel thing, but we talked and he promised me that he never cheated when we weren't on a break or broken up. I know it sounds completely lame but we are working on it, so please be happy for us." She said

"Ok, but Hutzberger, if you hurt her one more time I will castrate you" she said seriously then she stood up and hugged both of us.

"Thanks Paris' Rory said as she hugged her friend

"Yeah, Thanks Paris, I guess" I said slightly confused

"Well come on, its time to celebrate Mates, LETS DRINK" Finn yelled and called the waitress over "Hello Lovely lady, giver of life, can you please send us a round of drinks, adding one more scotch and a cosmo and also two bottles of champagne and 7 flutes, Please, and you could always join me if you would like?" Finn said to the waitress making her blush.

We made small talk for a few minutes awaiting the arrival of our drinks and celebratory champagne. Finn was so interested in the wedding details; Rory and Steph were taken aback by his knowledge of weddings. Rory was telling everyone our decision to have the wedding in either Italy or France; however, she didn't tell them that it was going to be in June. We decided to tell my dad and Rory's family first.

"Well here are the drinks" Doyle said

Finn Popped the two bottles of champagne, with such precision there was hardly a pop. (AN: it can be done, it's almost an art) We all cheered as he poured the glasses and we all took one.

"To our dear friends, who love each other more than they love coffee and books; May you live a long happy life together." Finn said shocking everyone sitting there "And may all your ups and downs be between the sheets." He added winking towards us.

We all started to laugh and said "To Rory and Logan" in unison.

We stayed at the pub for a few hours drinking, eating, talking and joking around. Finn was nice enough to do a table dance for us; Thank god for Finn he can always make us forget problems. We never told anyone about Dad's cancer or Rory's new position, we new that our friends wouldn't tell any one about either subject but we just wanted one night to be about us. We'll face everything else tomorrow.

Walking back to our apartment Rory was leaning into me her head against my chest and I had my arm around her. That moment seemed perfect to me, I had my life in my hands, literally. We walked up to the doors of our building and I noticed a limo sitting out front.

"Hey Ace, does that limo look familiar?" but before I could say anything or before she could respond, there she was my mother stepped out of the car.

"Logan, we need to talk?" she said obviously inebriated

"No Mom we don't, we have to go to bed, and we have class in the morning" I said placing my hand on the small of Rory's back and turning to go into the building

"Your father is tricking you" she said icily


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Thank you for all the review, I hope everyone is still enjoying the story!

I do not own the character protrayed in this story however the story it self is my own minds ramblings about the show.

**CHAPTER 10**

"Your father is tricking you" she said icily

Those words are ringing in my head, playing back like a bad song. I can still see the look on Rory's face, like her world was tumbling down around her, the proverbial shoe has dropped.

"Mom, what the hell are you talking about? You are drunk, sober up and call me tomorrow." I said trying to push Rory into the building as fast as I could

"I have known your father a long time Logan, do you honestly thing he is going to hand over the family business to some gold digging whore" she said with pure hatred

"That's it, Rory go upstairs I'll be right there." I said to her, she was crying now, I kissed and pushed her in and told the doorman to escort her up to our apartment

"How dare you talk to her like that, you have no right to come here and disrespect me and my fiancé, leave now or I will call the cops." I said I knew my mother didn't like Rory but this is ridiculous.

"I know the papers are fakes" she said grabbing at straws.

"Sure they are mom!" I said sarcastically "Good night" and I turned and walked away leaving her alone on the sidewalk.

When I got into the elevator, I let out a deep sigh. What if she was telling the truth, what if my father is planning something; tomorrow I will make a call and find out what in the hell is going on. I walked into out apartment to see my Ace sitting on her feet crying, no sobbing. I ran over to her just to hold her to try and make her calm down, no use she seemed to get worse. I sat with through the sobs just telling her I loved her, that it will be ok and that I did not agree with anything my mother said, she never responded. Finally after a while she calmed down enough that we went into the bedroom changed and got into bed, she was still crying, but not sobbing when she fell asleep clinging onto me for dear life. I stayed up most of the night thinking, what if it was all a lie, and what if? It's the if's that will kill a person.

The next morning I woke up early and made the first of two very important calls. I got the number from Rory's cell phone and dialed.

"Richard Gilmore, here" he said answering his cell phone

"Good morning Richard, it's Logan" I said

"Logan, son why are you calling so early?" he questioned

"I had an unexpected visitor last night, one who had nothing good to say" I said cryptically

"Logan really, if you need to tell me something just say it, I am here to help" he said trying to push things along

"My mother stopped by actually ambushed Rory and I last night on our way home from dinner with our friends, she was obviously drunk, however she said something that I can't seem to shake" I started

"Go on son" he encouraged me to continue

"She said my father was tricking us, with the company. Now as much as I want to believe my father has tuned over a new leaf I can't help but think he would be capable of doing something like this." I said getting agitated the more I spoke

"Do you really think he would do something like that and lie to not only you but to me" he asked honestly

"I am really not sure this is the reason why I am call, I was just wondering, you still have the papers right, could you ask your attorney to look over them, you could say you are just looking out for Rory's interest." I was almost begging for his help

"I was doing that anyway, so I will make him dig a little deeper to make sure everything is on the up and up, ok?" He said sympathetically

"Yes, that would be great, I know it would make Rory calm down, she was extremely upset last night, my mother called her a few names and the nicest was a gold digger, so I really need some good news to cheer her up" I said, informing him about how bad the night actually was.

"WHAT, your mother said what? Why on earth would she say that, Rory might not have Huntzberger money but when she turns 25 she is receiving two sizeable trust funds, so she is in no way a gold digger" her grandfather said extremely mad

"I know that, I never thought that, she has never asked for anything, and when ever I do get her something she always says she can't accept it or that it's too much. You have a very modest granddaughter, you should be very proud." I said trying to lighten the conversation

"Yes, we are very proud of her, oh and Logan, she doesn't know about her trust funds; so please do not tell her." He asked me

"No problem, sir, and thank you for your help. I need to go Rory is waking up now, thanks again, Will I hear from you later?" I asked hoping this could be resolved today

"Yes, son I am meeting with the attorney in a little while, I will call you at this number when I am out of the meeting, is that good?" he said compliantly

"Yes, thank you so much again sir" I said a little relieved

I hung up the phone and walked over to the bed when I saw that she wasn't moving I got up and made coffee, the only thing I knew would make her get up. The entire pot brewed and still no sign of her, so I poured two cups and walked back into the bedroom. She hadn't moved.

"Ace, come on you have class in an hour and a half; it's time to get up." I tried

"Come on babe, I will make you breakfast" I tried bribing "I have coffee"

Still no movement, so I placed the two cups down on the nightstand and slipped into bed with her; I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her tight.

"I know you are upset I am working on finding out what is going on, please trust me" I said "Do you trust me?" I asked her hoping for some response.

She stirred a bit then turned to look at me, her face still tear stained with fresh ones present.

"Did you call your father?"

"No, I called your grandfather?" I said honestly

She popped up in bed in obvious shock that I would actually go to someone in her family.

"Why did you call my grandfather" she asked slightly confused

"Who better to find out if we are being set up, than your grandfather he is the best person he only wants the best for you and if there is someone out to hurt you he will find out." I said hoping to calm her nerves a bit.

"Now here is your coffee, I am going to jump in the shower real quick and get dressed then I will go put some pop tarts in the toaster you need to get ready for class." I said handing her the coffee I poured her.

"Thanks Logan, for everything" She said just above a whisper

"Just drink your coffee, Ace, you can have the shower in a few minutes" I told her while kissing her forehead.

I walked into the kitchen and she was sitting at the table drinking what I was sure to be her third or fourth cup of coffee, she was still very upset. I didn't know what to say to her, I had to wait until I heard from Richard then and only then would I know what to do.

We both walked out to go to our respective classes and agreed to meet for lunch at a café on campus. I begged her not to think about it but I knew she wouldn't stop. She kept thinking this whole thing was a set up right from the beginning. We both were nervous about the "NEW" Mitchum, so this really doesn't seem so improbable.

My class was over at 11:30 and I was meeting Rory at 12 for lunch I was still waiting for Richard to call me back when, finally my waiting was over.

"Hello, Richard thank you for calling me back" I said

"_Yes, well there were a lot of papers to go through and of course we had to conference your fathers attorney so the whole ordeal took up the entire morning" he said clearly exhausted_

"Well, what did you find?" I asked eagerly

"_Everything seems legit" He said with a sigh of relief "The whole thing is quite complicated however your father is being quite thorough he doesn't want anyone to alter these changes after his passing." _

"So, Ace can breathe easy, we both can for that matter?"

"_Yes you can, both of you. May I suggest you call your father and tell him what is going on" Richard said _

"Yes, sir I am going to call him right now, thank you so much for all your help" I said then told him I would see him Friday night for dinner and hung up

I still had 15 minutes before I had to meet Ace, so I decided to call my father. I am still a little uneasy about this whole thing.

"_Mitchum Huntzberger"_

"Dad it's me"

"_Hello son, how are you today?"_

"Fine, I had a visitor late last night"

"_Who, weren't you out with your friends?"_

"Yes we were and when we got back to the apartment, Mom's Limo was sitting out front and when she saw us she stumbled out of the back."

"_What did she say Logan?" my father asked getting angry_

"Before or after she called Rory and gold digging whore?"

"_She didn't call her that, where was Rory?" _

"Standing right next to me"

"_Shit, what else did she say?"_

"That there was no way you would hand the business over to us and that you were tricking us"

"_Logan, don't believe your mother, she is extremely bitter especially right now"_

"Dad tell me it's not true, please"

"_Logan I swear it's not true, my attorney's have been working very hard to make this an iron clad deal that no one can ever change. I promise you I am not setting you or Rory up" _

"Ok, I believe you. What about mom I don't think that was going to be the last time she tries something"

"_I will handle your mother"_

"Ok, thanks dad. Are we still going to see you tomorrow night?"

"_Yes of course, 7:30 right?"_

"Yes sir, see you then"

Just as I was hanging up Rory walked up to me still the same glazed over look in her eyes. I hope what I just heard makes her feel better. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her softly on her lips.

"How was your class?" I asked

"I have no idea, good thing I record my lectures" she said

"Couldn't concentrate, huh" I said

"Nope; have you heard from my grandfather yet?"

"As a matter of fact I just hung up with both him and my father"

"Well, are you going to tell me what is going on?"

"Your grandfather told me that he was with his attorney all morning and on a conference call with my fathers attorney for a while going through the entire document and it all seems thorough and legit"

I saw her eyes change a bit, there was some relief but not complete, she was still nervous.

"Okay, and what did your father say?"

"Well, he was extremely pissed at my mother and after I told him everything he swore that he wasn't tricking us and all was on the up and up"

"Great, so that's it right" she said sarcastically

"Ace, come on what more do you need?" I was a little agitated

"I don't know, I really don't know" she said starting to cry again "Maybe I need to sit down with your father my grandfather and the attorney's"

"Then that is what we will do" I said trying to comfort her

"Really?"

"Really" I said pulling out my phone to set the meeting up. I wanted her to be comfortable with the entire deal.

http/weww.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I hope you like it, I am not quite sure! R&R **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate all your positive feedback... Youare too Kind! **

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Gilmore Girls.

**Chapter 11**

A week had passed and things had settled down, we had lunch with my father, other than him slightly ranting about my mother, it went well; but thank god no one has heard from her since that dreaded night.

Rory started feeling better settling into the fact that all is good. We told our friends and family that we want to have the wedding in Positano, Italy which is on the Amalfi Coast 'The Palazzo on the Botanical Gardens' is absolutely gorgeous.

When we told Emily and Lorelai they immediately went into action. The date is set the place is booked and the travel arrangements have been made. June 24, 2006.

Right now, we have to deal with what is at hand, the meeting with my dad and her grandfather along with the team of lawyers is setup for tomorrow morning and right now I am getting ready for bed and Ace is studying at the desk.

"Ace, are you coming to bed" I asked

"Not right now I need to finish this chapter for my history class" she said back to me with out lifting her head from the book.

I walked over to her and pulled her up and said "Well dear I am going to bed, so goodnight" and I kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Mhmm, good night" she whispered "Love you"

"I love you too; please don't stay up too late"

"I won't" she said

I think she crawled into bed at around 3am, and I really don't think she slept. I rolled over at 6 and she was lying on her back with her eyes wide open staring at the ceiling.

"Morning, Beautiful" I said in a very groggy voice

"Morning" she said

"Hey, I can't believe you are awake?"

"Yeah, I didn't sleep so well" she said as she rolled onto her side to look at me

"You nervous?" I asked

"I know it's all ok, I know your father has reiterated the fact over and over again, however, I can not shake this feeling that something awful is going to happen."

"I know Ace, I am scared to, but I need to have faith in my father for once in my life."

"So, let's get ready and go meet the sharks" she said trying to make a joke

A an hour later we were ready, walking out the door looking respectable, I put on a suit and Rory looked beautiful; she had a brown pencil skirt on with an ivory sweater set on with the pearls I had bought her for Christmas. I helped her into her coat and we were out the door.

The meeting was to be at my father's house. When we pulled up to the house Richard car was there but no one else's, I thought at least we beat the lawyers here.

"Are you ready?" I asked

"As I will ever be" she said honestly

We were standing at the front door ringing the bell, "Hello Miss Gilmore and Mr. Huntzberger, please come in your father and grandfather are waiting for you in the dining room" she said

"Hello Magna, How are you today?" I said as I handed her my coat "Thank you"

We walked in to the dining room and saw the stacks of papers everywhere, organized chaos, is all it looked like.

Rory walked over to her grandfather "Hi, Grandpa, How are you this morning?" she asked as she kissed him on the cheek. Then she did the same to my father.

I walked over and shook both men's hands and said good morning. We made small talk, Rory was trying to make jokes, but she was extremely nervous. We were only there a few minutes when the attorney's were escorted in. There were six total two of them being Richard's.

We went through all the documents page by page just listening to the attorney's asking an answer questions. Rory stayed quiet, asking small questions about little details. I had asked more detailed questioned that involved the year that Rory would still be in school, how much travel I would have to do, and things of that nature. It turns out, I wouldn't have to do to much travel alone, seeing as Rory would have to go on most of the trips with me and we would be working them around her school schedule.

Four hours later, things were settled and she actually looked relieved. All the papers were signed and notarized. It turned out that my Grandfather had a multitude of objections but my father threatened to send him to an old age home. He remained quiet after that. Now, the only thing that can change these contracts is if Rory and I ever get divorced, even then she will still have a huge part of this company, if she wants it. I am convinced that my father knows for a fact we won't let that happen.

"So, is everything alright now?" My father asked looking at us

"Yes Dad, things are good" we were thrilled it was all over

"Now all that is left is the engagement party and the announcement" my father said

"What party is that?" Rory asked looking confused

"Don't worry sweetheart, your Grandmother is taking care of everything, the party is on Friday" Richard said

"Oh, okay, thanks for the warning" She said sarcastically

Rory and I left the house and I told her I was taking her to lunch, we sat quietly for a while until I had enough.

"Rory" I said knowing using her name always got her attention "Tell me what is going on"

"What do you mean?" she said innocently

"Don't give me that, I know you, you are upset about something, tell me"

"It's just… forget it" she said

"No, I won't forget it, tell me"

"I am scared, scared that I am going to get lost in your world, I love you Logan, and I want to marry you but I am scared." She said honestly

I pulled the car over. I pulled her in as close as I could.

"You need to talk to me, about anything, happy, scared or mad, anything"

"I know Logan and I will, I think right now I need to wrap my mind around everything that is happening." She said

"Sure, I understand. Do you still want to go to lunch?"

"Yeah, I am starving"

"Why don't you close your eye's and relax I will wake you when we get there" I suggested

"That's a great idea" and she did just that

A half an hour later I pulled my Porsche up in front of Luke's, I wanted to surprise her by bringing her to her favorite place. Hopefully, this would help her relax a bit.

"Hey Ace, wake up were here" I said nudging her

She opened her eyes and looked a little confused, and then she smiled.

"Thank you, you know me to well" she said thankfully

We walked into the diner and heard the all too familiar ding of the bell, that sound must make her heart melt, because her smile seemed to grow even bigger.

"Hey Luke, you have a table available for your favorite step-daughter to be?" Rory said to an unknowing Luke who hadn't lifted his head when the bell rang.

"Rory, Logan what a surprise, what are you two doing here?" he said walking out from around the counter shaking my hand and giving Rory a hug.

"We had a meeting in Hartford this morning and I wanted to surprise Ace here with lunch at her favorite restaurant in the world." I said with a trademark Huntzberger smirk.

We moved over to a table and sat down. Rory really did seem to relax a lot more just being here. We ordered Lunch, cheeseburgers and chili fries and of course coffee. We talked a bit with Luke and told him all that was going on, he seemed happy for us. He was called into the back by Cesar, so he took his leave and we continued to talk a bit until we fell into a comfortable silence.

"Logan, I was wondering something?" She said breaking the silence

"What's up?"

"Would you mind if I came here this weekend and just spent some time alone with Mom?" she asked knowing full well that I would never say no.

"Sure, but we have the party Friday night would you mind if I came back here with you after the party then left after breakfast on Saturday morning?" I suggested

"But then I wouldn't have a car to get back to Yale on Sunday" she stated

"Well we could bring your car here on Friday before the party and get ready here or I could come back to pick you up or your mom could bring you back to Yale, there are a few options, what do you thing?" I said hoping she would agree, I have grown quite fond of sleeping with her, I hated the thought of her sleeping alone, at least this way it's only one night.

"Okay, that will work" she said happily.

We finished lunch and said good bye to Luke, and then we stopped by the Inn to say Hello to Lorelai and to let her know of the plans for the weekend.

"Hi Michele, how are you?" Rory said trying to be nice but forcing it.

"Hello. You two how are you?" He said in a pleasant voice

Rory and I looked at each other and said "Fine, Michele, are you ok?"

"Yes of course" he said then started walking away smiling

"I really don't know what is wrong with him, I have never seen him like that, ever" she said with a complete look of confusion on her face.

We walked into the kitchen to find my future Mother-in-law standing next to Sookie looking over what seemed to be invoices.

"Hi Mom, Hi Sookie" She exclaimed. She really did light up around her family

"Hi, Lorelai and Sookie, how are you two lovely ladies today?" I said obviously sucking up.

"Hey guys, this is a surprise" Lorelai said as she walked towards us and pulled Rory into a huge hug they stayed in that hug for what seemed like an eternity, then kissed her forehead then hugged me briefly.

"Hey Rory, Best wishes on your engagement" Sookie said to her as she gave her a big hug

"And congrats to you Logan, you better be good to her or else you will have an entire town after you." She said to me laughing

"Thanks" we both said in unison and then I added "I wouldn't dream of it"

We stayed a while told Lorelai of our plans, we decided to come out Friday afternoon after our morning class and spend the day then take a Limo together to the Party. We headed back to Yale, and Rory seemed a little more relaxed and anticipating the weekend home with her mom.

http/


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**AN:** I am going to change the narration of the story, I want to go from Logan's narration to the authors'. I hope everyone likes it, I just thought we could get more of Rory into the story. I hope you like it.

I own nothing!

Stephanie and Rory went shopping for dresses for the engagement party we ended up at Neiman Marcus Rory found the perfect dress; it was aquamarine, satin, strapless, ruche bust, empire waist, inverted pleats and a bubble hem and it also had a matching crocheted shrug that matched perfectly with a satin ribbon belt. She also found the most adorable shoes they were silver t-strap heel with tiny crystals all over the straps. Steph found a dress as well it was red, v-neck, A-line dress with a seamed bodice with a banded bust that ties in a bow on the back. Both dresses suited the girls perfectly. Rory was extremely nervous about the party and was just hoping that they would have a good time.

"Steph, do you think I am over reacting a bit with this whole situation?" Rory said as they were window shopping through the rest of the mall.

"Yes and no" Steph responded "I know were you are coming from in not trusting Mitchum, but seriously with everything that he, Logan and your grandfather have done I think you could rest easy." She said in all seriousness

"I know, maybe I am just nervous with the wedding or maybe it is the responsibility of taking over this company with Logan." Rory said picking up a top and showing it to Stephanie and she just shook her head no at.

"BINGO" Steph yelled drawing attention to them they both laughed and continued walking around. "I guarantee that has more to do with it than anything else, Logan was brought up his whole life knowing he was taking over this company, you found out what two weeks ago, it's a lot to process." She added

"I guess" Rory said with a loud sigh

They continued shopping; Rory had picked up a few things that she thought she would like for her honeymoon. On their way back to Yale they stopped at a Starbucks for coffee and a quick bite to eat.

"So what are you and Colin doing tonight" Rory asked her friend

"Nothing just hanging out in my apartment; what about you and Logan?" Steph responded picking at her fruit and cheese plate.

"Probably the same, why don't you two come over we'll order Chinese and watch a movie?" Rory suggested "Let me just call Logan and make sure he hasn't made plans" She quickly added while pulling out her cell phone and pressed 3 to dial his number

"Hey Ace" Logan said when he answered the phone

"Hi sweetie, what are you up to?" She asked

"Nothing, just got back to the apartment"

"Do we have any plans for this evening or is it ok if Steph and Colin come over for Chinese and a movie?" Rory asked him in a loving voice.

"Sure, that sounds great do you want me to call Colin or would Steph like to do the honors" he asked

"Steph Logan said sounds great do you want to call Colin or should he?" She asked Steph

"I am calling him right now" Steph answered as she called him to let him know what is going on

"Ok, we are almost done here I should be home in about an hour, will you be there?" Rory asked Logan

"Yup" he answered "So I will see you in a bit"

"Ok, Bye Love you"

"Love you too"

An hour later Rory arrived home at the apartment that she shared with her fiancé, the whole concept was still a lot for her to grasp it was only two weeks ago that she thought her relationship with Logan was over, now here she was engaged to one of the most eligible bachelors under 25 and she was going to be named an heiress to his families company. It all was completely surreal.

"Logan, I am home!" Rory exclaimed as she walked in the door, he was sitting on the couch reading a novel.

"Hello there, how was your day of shopping, looks as if it was productive. Did you get a dress for Friday?" Logan asked

"Yes, I got a really pretty on, you are going to love it, its blue!" Rory said smiling

"Well, can I see it or do I have to beg?"

"Begging is always welcome in the Gilmore world" she said smirking and backing away from Logan as he started going towards her, then she turned and ran into the bedroom, he followed.

"Come on Ace" he said as he was on the other side of the bed both trapped then he jumped across the bed and grabbed her arm and pulled her down onto the bed "Gotcha"

"So you do but the question is now that you have me what are you going to do with me?" she said seductively

He pulled her down and flipped her over so he was hovering over her then leaned in and kissed her passionately. She ran her hands up his chest and around his neck then began playing with his hair.

"Rory" Logan said as he came up for air "as much as I would love to do this right now, Steph and Colin will be here in 45 minutes."

"So you aren't up for a quickie then?" Rory said with a pout, as she wrapped her legs around his waist and arched her back to bring her hips closer to him

He crashed his lips onto hers again and they both started ripping their clothes off of one another, they made love slowly at first then began to get faster and more fervent until they came together loudly.

"Wow" was all Rory had to say in a breathy voice

"Yeah" he agreed smiling

"Shit, I can't believe that, that lasted a half an hour" Rory said as she was looking at the clock

"Sorry, but when your good your good" Logan said filling his own ego

"They will be here any minute" she said as she was jumping up grabbing her clothes and running into the bathroom to freshen up

"Logan, Light a candle, I don't want it to smell like sex in here when they come" she said seriously from the bathroom

He began laughing hysterically "Are you serious" he said and couldn't stop laughing.

"Yes, I am serious, just please do it" she said as she came back out of the bathroom

"Ok, its done" Logan said as he grabbed the his shirt and put it back on and walked into the bathroom

BUZZ

Rory went to answer the house phone; it was the doorman telling us that Steph and Colin were here.

"They are here" Rory yelled to Logan who was now coming back into the Living room

"Rory, um, we forgot something" he said nervously

"What" she asked confused

"We didn't remember to use a condom" he said afraid of what she was going to do

"WHAT!" Rory yelled as the doorbell rang.

"We will talk about this later" she said as she went to answer the door

She walked over to the door and let their friends in "Hey guys how are you?" Rory said as she was trying to hide the fact that she had another thing to be nervous about.

"Hi Rory, Logan how are you two doing this evening?" Colin asked as he kissed Rory and shook Logan's hand.

"Hi Guys" Steph said as she greeted her friends with a kiss and a hug

They all went in to the kitchen and looked over the menu and ordered the food, of course it wouldn't be delivered for a half an hour so they decided to pick the movies for the evening now.

"I just got Elizabethtown and I am dying to see it, so I would like to watch that" Rory said and Logan shook his head in agreement, he wanted to stay on her good side.

"Ok, but I want to watch a classic how about Scarface" Colin said surprising Steph and Rory

"Never figured for a Scarface fan" Steph said "and I have known you most of our lives" she added

"Well you don't know everything about me now do you" he said in a mocking tone

"Sounds good, Elizabethtown first then Scarface" Logan said

Rory went into the kitchen to get dishes and to get the staples ready for after dinner. Steph walked into the kitchen and asked if Rory needed any help. She was so deep in thought she didn't hear her offer.

"Earth to Rory, are you in there?" Steph said trying to grab her attention by waving her hand in front of her face

"Oh I'm sorry, just thinking" Rory said obviously still thinking.

"What's up Ror?" Steph said

"Nothing" she said adamantly

"Bull, tell me before they come in"

"Fine, before you guys got here Logan and I were messing around and we really got into it and forgot to use protection" she said almost crying "Steph what will I do if I get pregnant, I can't get pregnant"

Now she was crying she excused herself and went into the bedroom; Logan saw her and went after her.

"Colin here" Logan said and handed him some money "Excuse me I need to go see if she is ok"

"Sure buddy go ahead, we'll set up everything" Colin said and Logan went into the bedroom to find a crying Rory sitting on the floor next to the bed.

"I am sorry Logan, I wish I could be stronger, but I guess I am not" she said trying to calm down, he knelt down next to her and pulled her into his lap; he just held her for a minute.

"You are strong, Rory, you are the strongest person I know. You have just had a lot thrown at you and now this, I know you are scared that it is a possibility that you could get pregnant and I am sorry we got carried away" Logan said compassionately

"Hey, it wasn't only you" she said starting to calm down

"Let's try not to worry about it, I mean you are on the pill right?" Logan said trying to reason with her.

"Yeah, but so was my mom when she got pregnant with me" she said trying not to get upset again.

"Come on sweetheart you know everything will be ok right"

"Yeah, I do."

"Let's not think about it now ok, it's not like we can even find out for what four weeks?" he said

"I know" just then the doorbell rang

"Come on, foods here" he said as he stood up offering his hand to help her up and pulled her into a hug

"I will be right out, I just want to wash my face" she said still hugging him tight

He nodded and walked back out to Steph and Colin who were arranging the food on the coffee table. Steph had made a pot of coffee for Rory and she was pouring Rory and herself a cup. Logan and Colin were having beer with their food. Rory came back out and sat down next to Logan and started to make herself a plate.

"You ok?" Steph whispered to Rory

"Yeah I will be fine, thanks" she said

"So are we ready to watch the movie?" Logan asked them while pressing play.


	13. Chapter 13

I regret to say, that I do not own anything to do with GG. That honor lies with the Palladino's

AN: Thank you to everyone who is faithfully reading my story, I appreciate all the reviewsI have been receiving. I hope you continue to enjoy the story! Thanks

Chapter 13

Friday came quickly, Rory had pushed the fact to the back of her mind, hoping and praying that the pill she was on was enough to prevent an unwanted pregnancy. As much as she loved Logan, it was not the right time for them to procreate. Logan surprised her by setting up appointments for her at the local spa for a massage, manicure and pedicure as well as getting her hair and make-up done. He felt she needed some zen time to relax before the party. When she came home she looked refreshed and beautiful, she had her hair up in loose curls with her bangs swept to the side; her make up was perfectly done.

"You look beautiful and relaxed, was it worth it?" Logan asked Rory as she walked into the bedroom and got undressed and put on her robe.

"God, yes. Thank you so much, I really needed that" she said before giving Logan a light kiss.

"Good, I am glad now we have to leave in an hour what would you like to do?" he said smirking.

"Don't even think about it, really Logan what is wrong with you lately; you are insatiable" she said teasing him

She turned and walked out of the bedroom and in to the kitchen to make some coffee and fix them a snack. While the coffee was brewing she walked over to the wall where the DVD's are and picked out The Office, season one. She laughed and remembered when she told him about this.

"Why don't we watch a couple of episodes before we have to go" she said holding the DVD

"Sure, I am already showered all I have to do is put on my suit" he said joining her on the couch.

"Yeah all I have to do is get dressed to so let's watch two episodes and then get dressed" she stated

The sat together laughing and mocking, when the two episodes were over she turned the television off and said "Ok, I guess we have to get ready right?"

He pulled her off the couch and hugged her and said "It's not going to be so bad" then kissed her lightly. "I don't want to ruin your make up so I will save my good kisses for later"

Fifteen minutes later they were ready and walking out the door. Logan decided on a blue pin stripe suit with a blue shirt and blue and green tie; he looked extremely handsome. They sat in silence driving to the Gilmore's house.

Almost to the house he broke the silence "Did I tell you how much I love that dress Ace?" he said trying to lighten the mood; he knew she would ease up until after this night was over.

"Yes, you did, but you can always reiterate that fact. You know I love compliments, the more the merrier." She said giving him her smirk

"Here we are" She said standing at the now infamous front door, again refusing to push the bell

Before they had a chance Emily swung open the door and just stared at the two people standing before her and said "Really you two, how long were you going to wait until you rang the bell, or were you hoping osmosis would open it for you" she said sarcastically

"Hello to you Grandma and no we were not going to stand her all night, we only just arrived and we were finishing a conversation before we rang the bell" she lied

"Fine, now come in you two it is cold out there" Emily said ushering them into the house "Now, give the maid your coats and head inside"

They did as they were told and handed over their coats and Rory's purse and Emily immediately complimented Rory on her dress.

"Thanks Grandma, Steph and I went shopping and I fell in love with it and I know Logan loves me in blue so I couldn't resist" she said happily

Richard and Mitchum were already in there awaiting their arrival.

"Hello Grandpa and Mitchum, how are you two this evening?" Rory said kissing them on the cheek trying to hide the fact that she was extremely nervous.

"Hello Richard Dad" Logan added shaking the men's hands.

"Hello you two, how are you? How was the ride here from New Haven any traffic?" Richard asked

"No, smooth ride in" Logan said

"Hi, Rory" Mitchum said putting his arm around her shoulders "Are you nervous about tonight?" he asked sounding very sympathetic

"Yes I am; may I talk to you for a few minutes? Rory said to Mitchum as she was pointing towards Richards study "Grandpa would you mind if we borrow your study for a few minutes

Logan and Richard were looking extremely confused; Rory hadn't said anything to Logan about speaking to Mitchum tonight.

"Of course Rory, be my guest" Richard said

Rory and Mitchum excused themselves from the sitting room and walked into the study.

"I know you might be wondering why I asked you to come in here" she began Mithcum nodded in agreement "Well, I have been a little off kilter lately" she added

"Why is that Rory and how can I help?" Mitchum said looking a little worried about his future daughter-in-law

"Logan has been groomed to take over this company his whole life, he understands the demands and sacrifices it will take to do a good job; but me I don't know the first thing about running a media empire. I feel I am lacking in the qualifications for this responsibility." She said honestly

"You are serious aren't you?" Mitchum said Rory simply nodded her head

"Rory, you are intelligent, bright and extremely capable; for one you will not be taking over the company anytime soon. You have to finish school and you will have to take one or two business courses and you will shadow me and other board members you and Logan will not take over until you are properly educated on how things are run. You will not be thrown into the fire." He said trying to calm her nerves. "Does that make you feel better" he asked

"Believe it or not; it does" she said as a smile spread across her face.

"Now can we go put your fiancé at ease and enjoy your party?" Mitchum said jokingly

Rory new that Logan was wondering why she had taken Mitchum into the study, so when they came out smiling Logan went right up to her.

"Hey Ace is everything ok?" he said exceedingly curious

"I had some concerns about my qualifications taking on so much responsibility and who better to answer those questions than your dad" she said

"You will have to fill me in later, because right now the guests are beginning to arrive" Logan said not completely satisfied with her answer.

"I will give you the complete blow by blow tonight on the way home, ok" she said kissing him on the cheek "Oh look Mom and Luke are here" she said changing the subject. They crossed the room and walked over to Lorelai and Luke.

"Hi Guys, we are so glad you are here" Rory said to her mom and Luke

"Well, I for one would never miss your engagement party" Lorelai said "Besides my mother always has great food and not to mention top shelf hooch" she said laughing

"I couldn't agree with you more Lorelai" Logan said kissing her on the cheek "Hey Luke how are you tonight" he said shaking his hand.

"Hi, guys great party" Luke said to Logan and Rory

The party was absolutely gorgeous, Emily out did herself. The Flowers were absolutely beautiful the centerpieces were a silver pedestal holds a full arrangement of pink calla lilies, pink and yellow roses, burgundy orchids, hydrangea, pink begonias, and lady's mantle; as well as other arrangements of the same flowers scattered around the house. (AN: Thanks to the for the description)

The party was in full swing, dinner was about to be announced when Rory's Grandparents took center stage in front of the bank.

"Excuse me, May I have everyone's attention please" Richard said to the crowd collectively.

Everyone gathered and waited to hear the toast, as servers with silver trays lined with champagne entered the room to hand out the bubbly.

"Thank you all for coming her to join in this celebration tonight. We couldn't be happier that our granddaughter has found love at such a young age. We were a little hesitant at first that these two love birds, as my wife so lovingly calls them, decided to get engaged after all they are still attending Yale; but all you have to do is look at the two of them together to know they are true soul mates and nothing would keep them apart. So Rory and Logan with all our love and blessing we wish you both the best of luck for a long happy life together" Richard said with a glisten of a tear in his eye "To the future Mr. & Mrs. Logan Huntzberger"

The crowd replied "Here, Here"

Rory and Logan were with Finn, Colin, Steph, Paris, Doyle and Lane when the toast was made. Rory and Logan were truly enjoying themselves. Mitchum had said that he was going to make his announcement after dinner. So they were all relaxing and actually having fun, something none of them had ever accomplished at a society party before.

"Ace, I am so glad to see you loosen up a bit, what ever my father said to you must have done the trick" Logan said to Rory

"Yes, it did help a lot" she said evading the real meaning of his statement

"Oh come on you still aren't going to tell me what happen in that office" he begged.

Rory simply smiled and nodded. "I will tell you later, promise" she said and kissed him on the lips

"Dinner is served in the ballroom" the announcement was made by someone who appeared to be a Lurch impersonator

"Hey Love, where did your grandmother find that chap" Finn said

"I don't know Finn I have never seen that man before, he must have come with the catering company" she said responding to Finn

"He sure is creepy" Finn said to no one in particular

The group nodded in agreement before joining the guests in the ballroom.

The food was delicious. Sookie made a beautiful chocolate smore cake that everyone couldn't wait to taste. (AN: Sorry I had to put that in there, I am a chocoholic and I absolutely loved the idea of that cake.) After the cake was cut and served Mitchum joined Richard, Emily, Loralei and Christopher in front of the band.

"Excuse us again" Richard said to the guests "If Logan and Rory would join us up here please.

Rory and Logan looked at each other stood up from where they were sitting and went to join their family, followed by their friends of course because they new what was going to happen and they wanted a front row seat.

"Well this is it" Colin said

Logan took Rory's hand and kissed her cheek as they stood there waiting for the announcement to be made.

"Thank you everyone, Logan, son, I know we haven't always had the best relationship, something I hope to remedy in the very near future; I couldn't be happier that you have found such a smart, beautiful, compassionate and driven young woman" Mitchum started

"Hey Mitch she's taken" Finn yelled from the front of the group. Everyone roared with laughter including Logan and Rory

"Yes Finn I know" Mitchum said then continued "I also know that you were faced with loosing your true love and that it almost killed you." Logan nodded in agreement and Rory just touched his cheek lovingly

"I never want that to happen to either one of you, you two belong together, you make each other come alive. You drive one another to do better and be better; well I know that is what Rory has done for my son. Rory, you have changed my son in more ways than you know and in fact you have changed me in more ways than you know, and for that I will be eternally grateful." Mitchum continued and stopped for a moment to wipe a tear from his eyes, knowing that the only thing that brought on this change of heart was his failing health.

"Now, the reason I have you all here is to make a rather important announcement. Some of you might know that recently I have been cleaning house in my life making life altering changes" the guests that knew what he was talking about nodded their heads

"Those of you who don't know will just have to take my word for it, but the biggest change I made was with these two. I have become a bigger part of their lives more than I ever was in Logan's life before. Earlier this week Richard, Logan, Rory and I sat down with a room full of attorney's to not only make Logan the heir to Huntzberger Media but to also make Rory the heiress to Huntzberger Media; yes that's right when Rory is finished with school she along with Logan will take the steps to taking over the family business. I don't want Logan to make the same mistakes I made I want him to be happy. Rory my dear you make him happy. Congratulations you two, I know you will make me proud. Everyone please join me in toasting the future of Huntzberger Media; To Rory and Logan."

Everyone responded "To Rory and Logan"


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Chapter 14**

The rest of the party went by quickly; everyone had a wonderful time and said it was the best party they had been to in a while. Rory and Logan quickly got back to their lives, school was hard and a month had passed since the party. Honor and Josh returned from their honeymoon and were shocked about everything that had happened.

The wedding plans were falling into place and today Rory was going wedding dress shopping with Loralei, Paris, Steph and of course Emily. Rory had looked through magazines and was set on a certain designer Pricilla of Boston, so the girls took Logan's limo and headed to Boston.

"I am so glad Logan allowed you to take his car" Emily said to Rory

"Yeah, it's so much better than driving" Loralei added.

"I know; he always lets me Steph and Paris take it when we go shopping." Rory said

"Must be nice to be engaged to a billionaire" Loralei said mocking

"Don't be jealous Mom, next time we go shopping I will ask Logan if I can have Frank" she said trying placate her mother.

"Thank you!" She said smiling in victory

"God Loralei, you really are a child" Emily said in sheer disgust.

The rest of the ride to Boston was similarly entertaining; Loralei was constantly getting on Emily's nerves making the rest of the girls laugh. When Frank pulled up in front of the Bridal Salon the girls were extremely excited.

"Hello, I am Rory Gilmore I have an appointment to try on wedding gowns today" Rory said to the woman behind the desk when they first walked into the shop.

"Yes Hello Miss Gilmore we have your room all ready, please follow me" the young girl said.

"Thank you" Rory said turning to the girls and making a pretentious look then laughing.

They settled into the room the young woman whose name was Lisa brought in a bottle of champagne and five glasses and popped the cork and poured us each a glass.

"To my daughter finding her other half" Loralei said holding up her glass toward Rory.

Every one said "Here here"

Lisa came back into the room and asked Rory what she was looking for and a little about the wedding, then left the room after saying she would be back in a few minutes.

We were all relaxing snacking on the fruit and cookies that were laid out on a table for us.

"Ok, I am back with a few dresses for you to try" Lisa said as she was pulling a garment rack full of gorgeous dresses.

One was more beautiful then the next Rory took her place behind a screen to change into one of the gowns.

"Oh my God" Rory said from behind the screen

"What is it dear?" Emily said to her granddaughter

"This dress is absolutely gorgeous" she said walking out and stepping onto a platform in front of the three mirrors. "It's just puffier than I was looking for"

"Rory this is… Wow" Steph said

"Yeah, Ror, you are going to make a beautiful bride" Paris agreed.

"Thanks guys" Rory said "Mom, Grandma what do you guys think"

They were both speechless, and were both wiping tears away from their eyes.

"Rory, you are stunning, I just can't believe you are getting married" Emily said to her granddaughter

Loralei never said anything she was astonished, her little girl is grown and getting married.

Rory went back behind the screen to try on the next dress.

"Mom, please come here" Rory said from behind the screen "I feel like the wizard from the Wizard of Oz" she said laughing

"What's up Sweets" Loralei said walking toward Rory

"This is it" she said "And I want you to be the first to see me in it" Rory was standing behind that screen in a Strapless A-line dress made of cotton English net over silk satin, appliquéd with beaded Alencon lace and silk satin bias bands. It was beautiful and very Rory. (AN: you must see this dress it is absolutely gorgeous)

"Oh my god it is it" Loralei exclaimed hugging her daughter almost knocking her over. "I can't believe you are getting married, my mini me is getting married"

"Thanks Mom, now let's show the others" Rory said sensibly

Rory stepped out into view of the others and they gasped. Everyone was speechless.

Emily was the first to break the silence "It's perfect" was all she said

"I couldn't agree with you more" Loralei said to her mother.

They all had tears in their eyes and told her how beautiful she looks.

Emily and Loralie ordered the dress and they said it would be ready in 6 weeks. They headed out piled into the limo and started back to Connecticut. Rory was grinning and the others were talking amongst themselves.

"Steph, Paris I need to ask you guys something" Rory said gaining the attention of everyone in the car

"What's up Rory" Steph said as Paris nodded in agreement

"I know the wedding is in Italy and I know you both said you were going to come. So, I was thinking that I would love it if you would do me the honor and be my bridesmaids." Rory said hoping her friends would agree

Steph jumped on Rory and starting screaming with Joy "Of course I would, it's not everyday two of my best friends get married" she said while hugging her

"Rory, I am honored and of course I would love to be your bridesmaid" Paris said hugging her friend when Steph finally let her go

"Oh, sweets that is wonderful, what about Lane?" Loralei asked knowing that lane was her best friend.

"I spoke to her a couple of days ago and I had asked her but she is going out on tour and won't be able to come to the wedding" Rory explained.

The rest of the car ride was filled with mindless talk of boys and food. Emily seemed to have a good time with her girls and Rory's friends; she was thrilled when Rory asked her to go with them.

They pulled up to the Gilmore mansion to drop Emily and Loralei off and Rory got out of the car and hugged her grandmother "Thank you so much for coming today it wouldn't have been the same without you" Rory said

"I am so happy you asked me dear but do you think you could come in for a minute I have something for you" Emily said to Rory

"Sure, let me say good bye to Mom she wanted to head back" Rory said and that is what she did, she hugged her mom and gave her a kiss and told her she would call her later. She turned and walked into the house.

"I am up here Rory" Emily yelled from upstairs, so she turned and walked up the stairs and into her grandmother's room. "I want you to have this" she said handing Rory and handed her a what looked like a small hat box.

She sat in the chair and opened the box and held her breath "Grandma it's stunning" she was holding a diamond tiara, and not the one she wore to the Male Yale party, it was the one that she wore when she married her grandfather.

"I wanted to give it to your mother when she married, but I am sorry to say I don't see that happening. So, I am giving this to you, it was my great grandmother's and it has been passed down through the generations when they wed" she said

"Thank you Grandma; and you never know maybe Mom and Luke will get married, I know they are having their problems but they love each other." Rory said seeing that the whole thing actually upset her.

Emily nodded and walked Rory out of the house, hugged her and said good bye.

Rory climbed back into the limo to see Steph and Paris talking.

"Everything ok, Ror" Paris said

"Yeah my grandmother just wanted to give me this" she said handing the box to Paris and Steph

"Wow" they both said together.

Just then Rory's cell phone rang she looked at the caller Id it said Logan

"Hey" Rory said answering her phone

"Hey Ace, where are you?"

"Just left my grandma's house on our way home"

"Good, Meet us at the pub is Paris still with you?"

"Um, yeah why?"

"Good cause Doyle is with us"

"Really, why?"

"I needed to talk to him"

"Why"

"It's fine, now" he said cryptically

"Logan, what did you do?"

"Nothing we just wanted to have a chat with him"

"Who is we?" she said beginning to get aggravated

"Well me Colin, Finn and Doyle got together to have a few drinks, that's all and we started talking and I just asked him what happened that night"

"LOGAN!"

"It's fine Ace, we talked he told me he was very drunk, you were both very drunk, you were being nice to him and he stepped over the line and he's sorry"

"That's it?"

"That's it!"

"I am not happy you did that" she said

"I didn't plan on it, but I ran into him on campus and we decided to hang out and wait for our girls." He said sweetly

"Fine, I have to stop by the apartment and drop something off and then we will meet you there"

"Ok, Love you"

"Love you too; see you in about 45 minutes"

They both hung up and the guys were all sitting in the pub laughing and joking around Finn decided to call Rosemary so he wasn't the odd man out.

True to her word 45 minutes later Rory, Steph and Paris walked into the Pub to find the guys and Rosemary talking about spring beak today was the last day of classes for most us them, except the girls their last day was yesterday.

"So what's up for spring break, mates?" Finn asked the group collectively

"What do you have in mind Finn?" Colin asked

"Vegas Baby" Finn exclaimed

"I'm in" Logan said looking at Rory

"What are you in for?" Rory said

"Vegas" he said "are you in"

"Of course" Rory said laughing "I need to talk to you for a sec"

"OK, lead the way" he said taking her hand

They walked to the front of the pub and out the door.

"What's up Ace" Logan said before kissing his fiancé "How did it go today?"

"Great, no problems at all. I got a dress" she said smirking "I got something else to"

"Really what?" he leaned in and kissed her again

"My period" she said ecstatically

"Really, no baby?"

"No Baby" she said kissing him

AN: I am putting up a link so you can check out the dress, it really is beautiful!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Two days later Rory and Logan had to meet Mitchum at the Tribune office in Chicago, to meet some people and attend a few meetings. This was to be Rory's first meetings with the company. They were planning on attending the said meetings and doing a few meet and greets and then meeting the rest of the gang at the Wynn in Vegas.

They took a commercial flight into Chicago and were met at the airport by a limousine and taken to the InterContinental Chicago, Mitchum was staying in the Presidential Suite and we were booked into the Vice-Presidential Suite they would be staying there for four days. The concierge met them when they pulled up and escorted them directly to their suite. They were also met with a flurry of reporters and photographers.

"This is out of control Logan, why are they so interested in us" Rory said to Logan referring to the press "Can't we do something about this, I mean you are a Huntzberger"

"Sorry I know it's a pain but it will die down" he said sympathetically it had been this was since the party. They were trying to deal with it, constantly wearing sunglasses to avoid the flashbulbs. But this trip was different it was known that it was Rory's first taste of the Huntzberger Media Empire and all that comes with it the respect and the power.

They checked into their suite, the concierge left them and Rory just walked around the room. She had traveled with Logan before and they had stayed in suites but this was unbelievable.

"Should I get use to this" she asked jokingly

"Yeah, probably!" he said to her "When we travel with my father, he never settles"

"OK" she said continuing her stroll around the magnificent suite "Logan, I think it's bigger than our apartment"

"You are probably right, you should see my Dad's" he said laughing he loved when she was stunned, it reminded him of when they first started 'seeing' each other his life was new to her and he loved reliving everything with her for the first time.

"We should really get cleaned up we have that reception dinner tonight" Logan said from inside the bedroom

"OK, I am going to jump in the shower but first I need to unpack" she said meeting him in the bedroom and walking over to her suitcase and began to unpack.

"If you need anything pressed just call the concierge, they will send it out" Logan told her

"Really Logan I can iron my own clothes" she said a little annoyed

"I know Ace, but we will be really busy and it's a nice thing to not have to worry about ironing" he said trying to explain

"Whatever, I am going into the shower" she walked into the marble bathroom and sighed 'We're not in Kansas anymore, Toto' she said to herself and turned on the water and got in.

The dinner was beautiful, it was held at one of the restaurants in the hotel, and most of the journalists were there along with the editorial staff as well as all of the big wigs from the paper. They were all introduced to Rory and reintroduced to Logan. Dinner was fabulous as to be expected. When the night was over Rory's head was spinning.

"That was amazing, those were some of the top journalists in the field" she said to Logan and Mitchum in the elevator on their way up to their suites

"Yes, it was fun wasn't it" Mitchum said, believe it or not he loved being around so much talent "What do you say you two, you want a nightcap"

"It's up to Rory, Dad" Logan said looking at Rory

"Sure, it's not like I am going to be able to fall asleep now" she said excitedly

They all went up to Mitchum's suite and Rory was completely shocked. The suite was beautiful. They walked into the living room and Mitchum went over to the bar and poured three glasses of brandy.

"Here we go" he said handing them off "So, tomorrow we have to actually go over to the paper and then we will meet with all the different departments and go through everything, reorganizing a bit, that should take a few days, then you two are free to join your gang in Vegas" Mitchum explained what they would be doing.

Rory nodded her head and drank her brandy, she never really cared for the stuff but she drank it anyway.

"OK, sounds good. What time do we leave in the morning?" Rory asked

"How about 9?" Mitchum said

"Good, would you like to join us in our room tomorrow morning for breakfast" Logan asked his father.

"Sure, 8:30" he said

"Sounds good, it's getting late come on Ace, time for bed" Logan said standing up and offering his hand to help her up.

"Goodnight" She said walking out the door

They went to bed, Rory didn't sleep much, she was really excited about that evening and now going to the actual paper tomorrow, this isn't the Stamford Eagle Gazette , this was the Chicago Tribune; one of the countries leading paper. Who wouldn't be excited?

The next three days flew by, Rory was exhilarated by the experience, and she sat in on the meeting giving her input when she felt it was appropriate. She sat in on meetings between editors and reporters. Logan watched her and adored the fact that she was truly in her element. Although she didn't have as much real life experience as most of these people, she had no problem keeping up with them even offering advice here and there.

Mitchum saw Logan watching Rory as she was speaking with a reporter about an article.

"She really is a natural" Mitchum said breaking Logan from his thoughts

"That she Dad" he replied looking at his father, who looked a little pale "Come with me" Logan said. He walked with his father into an empty office.

"Are you feeling ok?" Logan asked concerned for his father

"Sure why?" Mitchum replied

"You don't look so hot" just then Mitchum collapsed into a chair, Logan leapt forward to make sure he didn't fall to the floor. "Dad, Dad are you ok?"

"Yeah, just got a little light headed" Mitchum replied

"Well, I think we should take you to the hospital to make sure" Logan said walking to the door and calling for Rory, she smiled and went into the office.

"What's up?" She said then saw the very pale Mitchum sitting in a chair. "Oh my God, Mitchum are you ok?"

"We need to take him to the hospital" Logan told her "Can you call for the car please?" he asked her

"Sure" she simply replied and simply pulled out her phone and dialed the number of the car service.

"Logan, Rory really this is unnecessary" Mitchum pleaded

"This is not up for discussion Dad" Logan said "Now can you walk out of here or do I need to carry you" he said knowing full well that his father would never allow him to carry him anywhere it would appear to weak.

"I'll walk" was all he said

"The car should be downstairs by the time we get there" Rory said "I will go get my stuff and meet you by the elevator, do you need me to get anything for you" she said looking at the two men before her

"NO, we will stop by my office and get our things; I do not want anyone thinking there is something wrong" Mitchum said trying to straighten up and act normal

Ten minutes later they were in the Limo and heading towards Lutheran General Hospital, which his doctor said was one of the best cancer hospitals in Chicago. Rory had called the second they got off the elevator.

The walked into the ER and were taken directly in. Mitchum was a well known figure and was ushered directly into the oncology unit.

"Do you think he will be ok" Rory asked Logan sitting in the waiting room while they were running some tests on Mitchum

"I don't know, Ace, I am nervous" he said, "I am not ready to let go" he said with tears in his eyes

Rory wrapped her arms around Logan and just hugged him. The doors opened and Mitchum was being wheeled back in from having an MRI done. They brought him back into his room and a few minutes later the doctor came back out.

"Mr. Huntzberger" he said to Logan "I am Dr. Wycliff, you father is going to be fine for the time being, he needs to rest but he should be fine, his white blood cells were off and he was just a little weakened by it" he explained (AN: I am not up on all the exact terminology of cancer)

"How long does he have to stay here or can we bring him back to the hotel to rest" Logan inquired

"I would like him to stay over night and then I will release him in the morning" Dr Wycliff said

"Ok, Thank you" Rory said

The doctor excused himself and Rory walked over to Logan who was now standing outside of his father's room she placed his hand on his shoulder and said "Are you ok?"

"I… I never heard anyone call my father weak before, this is real now" he said referring to the cancer. He pulled Rory into a strong hug and cried. She didn't know what to do, Logan never really cried, she just held him until he pulled away and wiped his eyes.

"It will be ok, I know it sounds lame, but it will" Rory tried to comfort him

"No it won't Rory, my father is dying, how is that ok?" he said irately

"I am sorry Logan I didn't mean to imply that your father dying was ok, I just meant the current situation not the entire one." She said trying to rectify her earlier statement

"I know I am sorry for snapping at you." He said "Um, would you mind calling Steph and telling her that we aren't going to make it to Vegas" he asked her

"Sure of course" she said pulling out her cell phone giving him a light kiss on the cheek and walking towards the door.

She dialed the number and pressed send.

"_Loralie's house of ill repute" her mother said answering her phone_

"Mom" Rory said with tears in her voice

"_What's the matter?" _

"It's Mitchum, he had some sort of episode and we are in the hospital in Chicago"

"_Is he going to be ok, how's Logan?"_

"Yeah the doctor said that he will be ok he just over exerted himself"

"_Dirty"_

"Not the time mom"

"_Right, sorry. How's Logan?"_

"Not good, he's really upset, he cried"

"_Oh boy" _

"I know what do I do?"

"_Just be there for him, both of them, Logan will appreciate it if you help. And don't be upset if he lashes out at you, it's not you it's the situation, remember that"_

"Thanks mom"

"_How long are you going to stay in Chicago and I guess Vegas is out?"_

"Yeah I have to call Steph now then get back up to Logan and I don't know I guess until Mitchum is rested and we can fly home"

"_Well call me and let me know if you guys need anything and keep me posted, love you sweets"_

"Thanks mom, I will. I love you too" Rory said and hung up the phone and called Steph.

"Hey girl when are you and Logan getting here?" Steph said when she answered the phone

"Hi, Steph that's just it were not going to be able to make it" she said sadly

"What's the matter the old slave driver making you guys stay longer?" Steph said sarcastically

"No, Mitchum is in the hospital" she lamented

"Oh god, I am such an idiot I'm sorry, what happened" Steph apologized

Rory told her the entire story, Steph asked if they should come there she said no and that they would call them when they new more about how long they were staying in Chicago. After hanging up she made one more call to the hotel.

"InterContinental Chicago" a voice answered

"May I speak to the manager please" she stated leaving no room for discussion, she was simply told to hold.

"This is Daniel Sherman; may I ask who I am speaking to?" He asked (AN: HAHA)

"Yes, Mr. Sherman this is Loralei Gilmore I am Logan Huntzberger's fiancée" she said is a very Emily Gilmore manner

"Yes, Miss Gilmore how may I help you"

"We need to extend our stay, ours and my future father-in-law's" she stated

"Excuse me?" he said

"You heard me we need to extend our stay, we have run into a slight situation and it calls for us staying a little longer"

"How much longer will you be staying?" he asked matter of factly

"Well Mr. Sherman I am not sure exactly but if you can not accommodate us I am sure there is another Hotel in Chicago that can, and they would love that publicity, you however would not like the article I would write and have printed in everyone of our newspapers!" she said with a rather malicious tone in her voice

"Of course we can accommodate you and your family, I didn't mean to imply other wise" he said trying correct this conversation "anything you need I will be sure you have it"

"Thank you" was all she said and hung up the phone

She walked back upstairs but Logan wasn't where she left him, she looked lost.

"He went for a walk" a nurse told her

"Excuse me" Rory said

"Your husband" he went for a walk

"Oh, my fiancé, do you know where he went?" she asked sweetly

"He was pacing outside of his fathers room and just turned and walked that way" she said pointing towards the other direction "the cafeteria is in that direction maybe he went there"

"Thank you" she said, she walked over to Mitchum's room knocked on the door and walked in

"Hello" she said "Are you feeling any better?"

"HI, yeah, they still won't let me leave" Mitchum responded not happy that he can't just leave.

"Well tomorrow we can go back to the Hotel but your doctor doesn't think you should fly until you are fully rested so, it looks as if we are staying in Chicago for a few more days and I already called the hotel and took care of everything, they have no problem extending our stay" Rory said smiling, trying to lighten the situation

"What do you mean; we? You and Logan go to Vegas have fun, I will be fine!" he argued

"Absolutely not! We are not leaving you!" she said adamantly

"It's really unnecessary" He said

"Nonsense" she smiled "Now I am going to help Logan get some coffee, do you want anything?" she lied not knowing where Logan was

"No thanks" he said "and Rory, Thank you"

"No thanks needed, your family" she said and kissed her father-in-laws cheek and walked out bumping into Logan when she walked out the door, he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly

"Thank you" he said into her neck, hearing the entire conversation between her and his father.

"Just like I told your father, No thanks needed you are both my family" she said kissing him sweetly

He just smiled and hugged her again, "How did I get so lucky"

"I don't know, you must have rubbed the toe" she said referring to Yale

They both laughed and walked into Mitchum's room.

AN: I have no idea where this came from, I was taking them to Vegas and this just came out! I hope you like it!


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I have to thank all the loyal reader who have been reading this, thank you for all the wonderful reviews, you guys have driven me to write more. The story is coming to the end probably two more chapter three at the most. I hope you enjoy it. **

**I own nothing but my thoughts!**

**Chapter 16**

The next morning more blood work was done, everything was back to normal so the doctor released Mitchum told him he needed to relax and not fly for a few days. They went back to the hotel Mitchum wanted to check in at the paper and check his emails and etc… But Rory and Logan wouldn't hear of it. Logan went to the paper to check on things, they were fine and Rory acted as his assistant checking his emails and returning calls. She told everyone that a family emergency arrived and Mitchum would be taking two weeks off. When Logan returned from the paper he informed his father things were running smoothly and they could step back now.

"Thank you guys, you really don't need to do all this" Mitchum said

"Forget it" Rory said "Now I am going to call the concierge and tell him to get me a few things we are all going to put on some sweats and have a movie marathon" she said seriously as she walked over to the desk and picked up the phone

"What is she talking about Logan" Mitchum said to his son a little confuses "Sweats"

"Just go put on something comfortable, I am sure tomorrow Rory will go buy you some sweats, that's what she did to me with sweats and jeans." Logan said laughing at the thought

"Movie marathon" he questioned

"Go with it, its actually fun. It's a Gilmore thing" he simply stated

A week later after countless movie marathons they were heading back to Hartford. Rory did go out and buy Mitchum some Ralph Lauren sweats to lounge around in. Honor agreed to stay with Mitchum for the second week of his 'vacation' but Rory and Logan went to visit him three times bringing more movies. Logan and Mitchum really bonded, and they both seemed happy.

Before they knew it, it was six weeks before the wedding and Logan was trying to get Rory to the Dragonfly for a surprise shower, but it wasn't working.

"Come on Ace, I promised your Mom and Grandmother to get you to this wedding meeting, let's go." Logan begged

"I am sorry but my finals are next week and I have to study" She exclaimed

"Fine but its Saturday morning and we will be back later and I promise I will leave you alone tonight and tomorrow if we leave now" he said pleading with her

"You promise" she asked

"Yes, now go get changed and let's go" he said

"Fine" she said walking into the bedroom and changing into a blue sundress and putting a little lip gloss on

"I'm ready" she said unhappily

They drove to the Dragonfly in silence because Rory brought her books and was studying for her English Lit final. She didn't even notice all the cars in the parking lot of the Inn when they pulled up. Logan literally pulled her out of the car and into the Inn

"Surprise" everyone screamed Rory was shocked

"Oh my god" She said turning into Logan "Why didn't you tell me" she asked him

"And ruin this moment; never" he said kissing her on the head and handing her over to the women and leaving her to meet the guys over at the diner. "Have fun"

The shower was beautiful, everyone was there. They received so many gifts, china, crystal and all the typical gifts. Loralie found a full set of the Charlie's Angel's dishes and glasses. Emily rolled her eyes. But the gift that was the most surprising was from Mitchum. She opened the card and began to cry.

_Dear Rory and Logan; _

_I know Shira should be there but since she is not, I knew it was my place to do something for you two. But what do you give the couple that has everything. Then it struck me, you don't have everything. My gift to you, and Rory it's not too much, is any house you want is yours. I would never be so presumptuous as to pick it out for you, just find your perfect house, either in Hartford or in Starr's Hallow where ever; it's yours. _

_I want to thank you both for everything, you have opened my life up so much in the past 4 months and for that I will be eternally grateful. I am sorry that it had to come to something like this to make it happen. Please, my only wish for you both is to be happy, take time for one another and actually live your life. I love you both. _

_All my Love_

_Dad_

Rory was crying when she was done reading the card, Loralei picked it up and read it to everyone in the room. Most people were a little confused because they didn't know that Mitchum was sick, but they thought the sentiment was sweet and there wasn't dry eye in the house.

They enjoyed the rest of the party; when Logan picked her up he could tell she was upset.

"You ok Ace?" he asked her thinking that she would have been ecstatic when he picked her up.

"Yeah" she said simply

He, Finn and Colin loaded the rest of the gifts into the SUV and headed back home. When they got home Rory still hadn't said anything.

"We got a lot of nice things today" she said quietly looking at all the gift boxes on the pool table holding onto the card from Mitchum "But this one surprised me the most" she said handing it to Logan

He read the card and stayed silent. Finally after 15 minutes he spoke.

"Thank you Ace" he said just above a whisper his voice was creaking

"What for?" she said a little shocked

"Because if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have connected with my father the way I have. And for that I will be eternally grateful" he said stealing the words from his father "I may be loosing my father to cancer but at least now I will actually miss him because I can truly say I love him" he said now crying. "I am going to bed" he kissed Rory passionately and turned to go to bed.

She let him go, he needed to be alone. She studied for a little while then went to bed herself, cuddling into Logan the second she got into bed.

Two weeks later was Logan's graduation, they had a small family party at the Huntzbergers house. It was exactly what Logan wanted. Emily had offered to plan a big party but he refused.

Three weeks had passed and they were all getting ready to leave for Italy. Mitchum hadn't been feeling well but nothing was keeping him from this wedding. The plans were set everything they needed was packed and they were leaving the following day. The gang decided to get together at the pub.

"Well her they are the soon to be married couple" Finn exclaimed as they entered the bar

"Hey Guys" they both said as they hugged and kissed their friends

The waitress came over and they ordered their drinks.

"So are you ready for the trip?" Colin asked both Logan and Rory

"Yeah, I can't believe we are going to be away for almost five weeks" Rory said, between the wedding and the honeymoon they would be gone five weeks.

"It'll be fun Ace" Logan said he was looking forward to the break from life.

"Yeah Rory, just think of all the shopping you can do in Milan" Steph said

"Don't worry Steph I will pick you something up in Prada" she said sarcastically

The rest of the night they spent talking about everything from the wedding to their plans for the rest of the summer. On the way back to the apartment Rory and Logan talked about their friends. They were laughing and joking just enjoying being together until Logan stopped dead in his tracks.

"MOM"

**AN: I know a big cliffhanger! Sorry, but you had to know she would show up eventually!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for everyone who is reviewing and enjoying the story!**

**Chapter 17**

The rest of the night they spent talking about everything from the wedding to their plans for the rest of the summer. On the way back to the apartment Rory and Logan talked about their friends. They were laughing and joking just enjoying being together until Logan stopped dead in his tracks.

"MOM" Logan said astonished to see his mother sitting on the bench outside his and Rory's apartment building

"Hello Logan, Rory" she said

"What are you doing here, I asked you to stay away" Logan said to his mother obviously annoyed by her presence

"You are my son Logan, I will not stand by while you throw your life away on this, this _nobody_." She spat out

Rory stood in shock not believing his mother was still trying to come between her and Logan, she was not upset though, she new nothing was going to come between them they loved each other and in a matter of days they were to be married.

"Yes Mom I am your son, however, you lost all privileges to give me advice on how I live my life when you refused and still refuse to accept Rory in my life. Leave Mom, please, just leave" Logan said with almost no emotion in his voice.

They turned and walked into the building leaving Shira to stand outside alone, finally realizing she lost her son.

The next morning the group which consisted of Mitchum, Richard, Emily, Loralei, Luke, Christopher, Honor, Josh, Paris, Doyle, Colin, Steph, Finn, Rosemary, Sookie, Jackson and most surprising to Logan was the fact that Elias was there. They all congregated at the private air strip right outside of Hartford, sitting in the waiting room of the hanger awaiting approval to board the airplane that will take them to Italy.

The Plane ride was interesting to say the very least, Elias was actually rather pleasant to everyone on board the only time he said anything remotely off-putting was when he was talking to Rory and Logan.

"I am not going to pretend that I am happy about you taking over the company with Logan, in my day a wife stayed home and planned parties and ran the house" Elias said

"Well, good thing it's not your day anymore Elias" everyone was shocked to turn around and see that the comment had come from Emily.

"Wow, Mom I am surprised at you" Loralei said

"Why?" Emily said

"I always thought you wouldn't mind Rory becoming a trophy wife to some rich socialite" Loralei said

"Well you don't know everything now do you" Emily said in a mocking tone

Everyone on the plane erupted in laughter.

Mitchum slept most of the ride their, waking to eat a little something, take his medicine and drink a bottle of water. Logan walked to the rear of the plane where Mitchum had been sleeping.

"Dad, how are you doing? Can we get you anything?" Logan said wanting so bad just to help his father.

"No Son, I am fine go back to your guests, I will be fine" Mitchum whispered, his voice still groggy from sleep.

"Don't worry about them, I want to spend some time with you, want to play poker?" Logan said pulling out a deck of cards from the drawer.

Mitchum just laughed "Sure Son, let's play"

They sat in the back playing cards and talking. Rory was watching them and tears started falling down her cheeks.

"It's too bad they waited until now to mend their relationship, isn't it?" a voice came from behind Rory

"Yup, but I am glad it happen, at least now Logan won't feel that void after he's gone" she said and turned to hug Honor who was also crying silent tears for two reasons one being that her father was dying and the other was for the same reason as Rory bitter sweet, that Logan and his father finally got along.

The week in Italy flew by; they went sightseeing, shopped and finished up the preparations for the wedding. Saturday morning all the girls were held up in Rory's room of the mansion, castle rather that Mitchum had rented so they could all stay together, getting ready for the wedding.

"So, are you nervous?" Rosemary asked

"Not at all; it just feels right" Rory said

"Really, you're not nervous at all" Loralei questioned

"Well maybe a little but more that everything will go properly and that the weather will hold up, but not for marrying Logan" She said honestly

"Good, so I guess when it's right, its right" Loralei conceded, still not believing that her daughter was getting married before her.

They all laughed and continued to drink the champagne that was sent up to her room from Logan with a note.

_To my blushing bride, enjoy your morning! I can't wait to say I do, and to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Ace. Always, Logan_

They spent most of the morning talking and joking around, a hairstylist and makeup artist they had found came in and began to do everyone's hair and makeup. Before they knew it, it was time.

"Let's get you into your dress" Emily said "Girls why don't you go get your dresses on and meet us back in here in say 15 minutes" Emily added looking at the clock by the bed

"Sure" they said in unison

That left Loralei, Emily and Rory alone together.

"I can't believe you are marrying Logan today" Loralei said with tears in her eyes "I love you Ror, I hope you always know no matter what you will always have a place in my life and home"

"I am very proud of you Rory, you have handled everything so gracefully" Emily said trying not to cry.

Rory stood silently looking at the dressing mirrors that were set up in the room just staring at herself.

"OK I AM NERVOUS NOW" Rory said almost yelling.

"Am I nuts?" She had turned and looked at her mother and grandmother

"No, you are not nuts, you are marrying your soul mate" Loralei said crying and laughing at the same time

"Are you sure?" Rory said uncertainly

"Rory, calm down. You know you and Logan love one another and are meant to be together" Emily said sternly trying to calm her down

"Logan" she said starting to calm down "I want to talk to him" she said

"Absolutely not" Emily said adamantly

_Meanwhile in Logan's room._

"Really mate, one woman for the rest of your life?" Finn asked disbelieving

"What's so wrong with that?" He answered him with a question

"I don't know, just you'll never have sex again" Finn said

"What are you nuts?" Logan looked at him with a shocked expression on his face

"Really Finn he's not marrying a monk, he's marrying Rory. You remember Rory right, they can't keep their hands off one another" Colin added

"Hello, guys did you forget that we are in the room" Chris said while pointing to himself Luke, Richard and even Mitchum. All the men had also gathered in Logan's room to toast his and Rory's wedding

"Sorry" Logan said "My friends are idiots sometimes"

"But really, mate, one woman for the rest of your life" Finn stated this time

"Yes Finn, when it's the right woman, you don't feel the need for anyone else." Logan said with a smile that spread from ear to ear. That made Richard smile

"That's right I never once in my 41 years of marriage stepped out on my lovely Emily, because she was the one for me" Richard stated to the young men

"With all do respect mate, I have met Emily and I wouldn't step out on her either, she scares the life out of me" Finn said causing the men, Richard included, to laugh

They finished getting ready, not talking about sex anymore; just about how the right woman can change your life. Christopher didn't say much, he knew that the only woman that ever made him feel that was Loralei.

Palazzo with Botanical Garden in Positano was the location for the nuptials people began arriving at around 1:30 the ceremony was to start at 2; it was to be at the old wing of the historical palazzo with tall windows and wrought-iron balconies. They decided to have everything outside. There was a beautiful chuppah set up in the gardens with chairs set up for the guest to watch the couples exchange their vows. It was a great turn out, beside the group who traveled with the couple there was to be a total of 70 people, friends and family who couldn't help but make the trip.

There was a string quartet playing classical music while people mingled awaiting the signal to sit. The Harpist struck a few chords and everyone took their seats. First the pastor walked down the aisle followed by Logan, Colin and Finn, they along with the rest of the bridal party walked down the isle to The Wedding March, by Mozart. Everyone was settled in their spots with the music began, Canon in D by Johann Pachelbel, they all turned their heads and waited as Christopher and Loralei escorted Loralei Leigh III down the isle to marry her true love.

"God, she is striking" Logan whispered to no one in particular

"That she is Mate" Finn added watching as she walked towards them they never took their eyes off one another, the tears of happiness threatening to fall

"Who presents this woman to be married?" The pastor asked

"We do" Loralei and Chris said in unison watching their little girl marry.

The ceremony was traditional, Rory didn't like when people wrote their own vows, she thought it best to stick with tradition and Logan agreed. They cried as they exchanged the sacred words with one another and offered the rings as a sign of their love. Their first kiss as husband and wife was one of love, passion and hope.

"May I please present for the first time as husband and wife Mr. and Mrs. Logan and Loralei Huntzberger. They smiled a smile that was so bright people couldn't help but be truly happy for the young couple.

The reception was on a different part of the property and was to start immediately following the ceremony; however, the newly married couple was not due to arrive for an hour. They stole these few moments to be with one another after, of course, Emily and the photographers took what seemed to be a million pictures.

"We did it" Rory said to Logan as they were holding one another in the room that was designated as the '_bridal suite_' there was champagne and strawberries waiting for them and they toasted to one another.

"To you Mrs. Huntzberger, may I always make you as happy as you are today." He said with sincerity in his voice.

"To our love Mr. Huntzberger" Rory said they sipped their drinks and kissed.

Three hours they were still mingling with their friends and family, they had shared their first dance as husband and wife to Moon River. The chilly Italian night air was settling over them.

"This was _Perfect"_ Rory said as she was dancing with Logan

"That it was" he said kissing her temple.

"Are you ready to start the honeymoon?" She asked him

"Oh yeah, lets say good bye and take our leave" he said placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her off the dance floor, whispering "I can not wait to get you out of that gorgeous gown" they both laughed.

They made their rounds and said good bye to everyone and headed off to start the rest of their lives.

They climbed into the awaiting limousine to take them on the short ride to their first destination the Palazzo Sasso in Ravello they had the Infinito Suite booked, it is the largest and most beautiful suite in the hotel. Situated on the top floor of the building, is composed of one large living room including a dining area, one bedroom, one large bathroom with both Jacuzzi bath and separate large shower. There is also an additional guest bathroom in the living room area. On the higher floor there is relaxing area that lead onto a very large terrace with an amazing view over the Amalfi Coast with a Jacuzzi Pool and a large dining area. The place was absolutely amazing, when Rory walked in she was shocked.

"I am not going to want to leave" she said the shock still in her voice

"It is beautiful" Logan agreed, they were to stay there for a week then it was onto Rome, then Milan then they would finish in Venice.

Rory was standing in her wedding gown on the balcony taking in the sweet scent that she was sure was purely Italy. Logan walked up behind his wife wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head on her shoulder.

"Are you happy?" he asked

"How could I not be" she answered and turned in his arms and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. She moved out of his arms and walked into the bedroom, leaving his standing there.

"Are you coming?" she said seductively

They made love all night, like it was the first time. The emotions that were involved were so intense and so raw that Rory actually cried, though they were tears of joy.

Their honeymoon was wonderful a time while in Ravello they simply relaxed by the pool and went into the small town to sight see only once. Rome was a pure sight seeing trip, they hit all the major spots and also a few obscure ones. Milan was a short three day trip for shopping, Rory had to buy some business attire so what better place to do it than in Milan. They laughed as they were both fitted for custom made suits and Rory for other 'couture' clothes in all the major designers Armani, Versace, D&G and Prada; also picking up gifts for their friends and families. Venice was a romantic spot that ended what Rory had called the best trip of her life.

By the time their trip was over and it was time to head back to the States, they were rested and ready to venture home.

AN: I hope you like it, I sat down to start it and it all just came out! I am not sure I am a hundred percent in love with it, but you let me know what you think! R&R Thanks to all the loyal readers, you know who you are!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**AN: Thanks for all the review, I love them! Sorry it has taken me solongto update. Enjoy the chapter and I will see if I can update again soon!**

The flight back from Italy was a quiet one, they spent the entire flight in the bedroom lying in each others arms absorbing the last moments before returning to reality. They made love, watched movies and slept. When they landed they were met by their friends and family; everyone was there except for Mitchum.

Logan hugged his sister and said "Where's Dad?"

"He couldn't make it" was all she said "He wants you to go by his new place on your way home" she said sadly

"New place; what new place?" Logan asked confused

"He didn't want to be in the house all alone so he bought an apartment in Stamford

"Why Stamford?" He was now totally lost now "Honor what is going on?"

"He has stepped down, Grandpa is acting CEO, really only as a consultant. Dad appointed that James guy to run things but Grandpa and now you will have most of the say in the big things, but Dad wants to explain everything to you" Honor began explaining

Rory walked over to her husband and sister-in-law, gave Honor a hug and asked if everything was ok.

"Dad is not ok, seems things have gotten worse, do you mind if we stop their on our way home?" He asked his wife

"Absolutely, I wanted to see him anyway, I was kind of worried when I didn't see him; let's go" she said turning to say good bye to everyone

"Rory, Logan before you go, we wanted to invite all of you over tomorrow night for a little welcome home dinner" Emily said to the couple "All of you are welcome, just let me know if you can make it" she said to the group collectively

Everyone accepted, said their good bye's and they were off. Logan told the driver to take him to his father's new place. The ride wasn't too bad. Logan was still very confused, he spoke to his father a half a dozen times while they were on their trip; but he never said anything. Why hadn't he said anything, about moving, about the business, he was lost in thought.

"I am sure he'll be ok" Rory said squeezing Logan's hand, they new the day was coming when he wouldn't be ok, and Rory didn't know how Logan was going to handle everything. _'Chances are Mitchum, Dad, wasn't going to be with us much longer'_, Rory thought to her self and if was her thoughts that were bringing tears to her eyes. Logan wrapped his arms around her and just held her for the final few moments of the ride, it was true that her relationship with Mitchum started off with admiration for his position, then to hate for what he did, then to tolerance and now it seemed as if she truly loved him. The car pulled up to a beautiful apartment building in the heart of Stamford, not far from the Gazette.

"Are you ready?" He said in a whisper

"Ready as I will ever be, you?" she said back to him in a similar tone

"Yeah" was his only response.

They walked into the elevator and were guided to his apartment, the penthouse of course. The maid answered the door and led them into the living room where he was sitting and reading, not a newspaper as Logan had always seen his father reading but a book.

"Welcome home you two" Mithcum said in a weak voice. He was thin and pale, it was the first time they had seen him actually looking ill. They both walked over to him, Rory was the first to throw her arms around him; she was trying to hide her tears.

"Hey _Dad_ what are you reading? She was trying the whole Dad thing out on him, she really wanted to call him that out of love and respect. His smile grew even wider as did Logan's.

"Hi Dad, how are you today?" Logan began

"Today is no different than yesterday, the past three weeks have been getting progressively worse." He said honestly

"Why didn't you tell me? Honor told me about James Henderson, you not wanting to be in the house and Grandpa, Dad what is going on?" Logan said in a shaky voice

"OK, first James Henderson is taking over the day to day stuff, Dad and you will be handling the major decisions, you will start training here in Stamford; that is why I chose to move here, I want to meet with you when I can to help you along." He turned to Rory "Sweetie, you will have to work with Logan until school starts up again, then you will have to come here when you have available time, school is still the most important thing." He said matter-of-factly

"Of course, I am your willing student" she said a little sarcastically, and the two men laughed.

"Dad, what do the doctors have to say?" Logan asked changing the subject

"What else can they say, it is in God's hands now, I have a nurse come in once a day to straighten out my medication and draw blood. Then eventually someone will be here full time to take care of me" he said his tone turning sad

"What kind of medication?" Rory asked

"Mostly pain medication, I was trying to get by without them but I was beginning to have difficulties, and I didn't want to be miserable so I finally surrendered and let the doctor give me a prescription. I figured that I really don't have to worry about the long term affects of pain killers that I might as well not live with the pain and enjoy my final time here" he said with out an ounce of remorse of sadness in his voice.

"Why don't you seem mad or upset?" Logan asked

"What am I going to do, Son, what would you have me do? Be angry or upset what would I gain from that. Now I just want to enjoy the time left with my family and friends, catch up on some reading and relax for the first time since I was at Yale." He actually sounded content

"Whoa" Logan said, it was all that was able to come out.

"I think that is great Dad" Rory said trying to sound positive mean while she and Logan both had tears in their eyes.

They spent the remainder of the evening with Mitchum talking very little about business and more about the wedding and the honeymoon, his chef made them a simple dinner, rather bland but it was all his stomach could handle. They left him at around 9 o'clock and headed home, that god it wasn't a long drive back to New Haven.

They walked into the apartment that had wedding gifts scattered around, normally they would smile and rip into them like a toddler on Christmas morning, but tonight they went straight into their bedroom, changed into their pajamas and fell into bed and cried in each others arms until they fell into a fitful nights sleep. When they woke up the next more they were both groggy and had puffy eyes.

"Morning" Logan said

"Coffee, please" she moaned

Logan laughed got out of bed and went to make coffee, Rory went into the bathroom grabbed her robe and followed him into the kitchen. She looked at her husband, still dumbfounded that she in fact had a husband; but couldn't be happier.

"You know I am very impressed by you" Rory said in a very serious tone as they waited for the coffee to perk.

"Well, that certainly is a new one to hear" he joked

"Seriously, Logan, with everything that is going on I am glad to see that you aren't trying to run from your feelings. I am glad you feel comfortable enough with me that you can let go" she continued

"Where is this coming from" he said almost annoyed

"Don't get me wrong and please don't get upset; I know everything with your Dad is horrible and it makes me extremely upset what the unavoidable facts are, but, it makes me happy, in a weird way, that you can express your feelings with me" she said tears in her eyes thinking of Mitchum dieing is actually quite upsetting to her, more so than she thought it would be. He walked over to Rory and held her while her tears streamed down her face.

"Remember that fact at the funeral, whenever it is, and all the wonderful society gatherings we will have to go to, that I have a face of stone on" he said practically spitting fire as he mentioned the gatherings that were also unavoidable. Rory simply nodded, knowing full well; that he will be unable express his emotions in front of society.

She took his hand and kissed his knuckles and said "I know, and if you need to escape let me know I will find a place for us to go for a few moments." He nodded and they went to get ready for their day.

They were going to head over to Stamford stop in at the paper, speak to James then head over to Mitchums then onto the party, it was going to be a busy day.

"Ace, you have everything you need to get ready at my Dad's" Logan yelled from the kitchen

"Yes, how about you, did you remember those new cufflinks we got in Rome?" she asked, he ran back into the bedroom dressed in a suit and kissed her while saying something about never being able to live without her. She laughed.

They walked into the paper and said hello to the staff as they walked by, they had met everyone briefly a few months ago. They walked into the conference room where James was and they were shocked to see Elias there.

"James, good to see you." He said shaking his hand "Grandpa this is a surprise" he said shaking his hand.

"James you remember my wife, Rory" She stepped forward offered her hand is a very business like manor.

"Hello James, good to see you again" she said "Elias, how are you?" she said kissing his cheek

"Good, dear I trust you had a good trip?" He asked

"Of course, everything was beautiful" she added

They ended the formalities and got down to work, Rory was observing as she had in Chicago, adding her opinion here and there. After the meeting Rory excused herself and decided to go sit with some of the writers to get to know them.

"You know Logan, I thought this whole idea was preposterous, however, watching her, I see why you fell in love with her; this is going to be a great thing for you two." Elias said as they were watching Rory interact with one of their lead journalist going over his most recent article.

They finished their day at about 4 o'clock and headed over to Mitchum's.

"That was fun!" Rory exclaimed giggling

Logan couldn't help but laugh "you know most people would find it draining and strenuous" he said not being able to control he laughter.

"I don't think this is funny, so what if I love this business that I find it exhilarating rather than draining" she said in mock seriousness, she knew Logan was breaking her chops, he loved it as much as she did.

"You won over Grandpa today" he stated calming down, she looked confused

"I thought I did that before the wedding" she stated

"Yes, you won him over personally, but today you convinced him that what we are doing with the business is a great idea." He said smiling.

"Oh, so basically, he thinks me to be Wonder Woman now" she stated as if it was completely normal to refer to herself as a super hero

"Someone is getting an ego" he said laughing, again. They arrived at Mitchum's still laughing

"What are you two laughing about" Mitchum said as they walked out onto the balcony. The nurse had just left and he was trying to recover from the blood that was withdrawn, he got extremely weak after she took her vials.

They sat at the table and Logan explained the conversation they had on the short trip over to the apartment. Mitchum roared with laughter.

"I really don't think it's _that_ amusing" she pouted. That only caused the laughter to increase.

"Fine, I am going to get ready, I hope you two enjoy your laugh" she stated dryly

An hour later they were climbing into the limo and on their way to the Gilmore mansion.

"Are you sure your up to this Dad" Rory asked

"Yes, I will be fine. If I need to relax I am sure Emily has a spare room for me to lie down in" he stated

"Of course you can go into Rory's room" Logan said with a chuckle. Everything was still the same as when she was a teenager and her Grandmother made an attempt to give her a room most teenagers would love, Backstreet boys posters and all. Rory just glared at Logan, which caused him to laugh again.

Everyone was there, basically, it was the same group that was on the plane to Italy. The dining room looked beautiful and the food was amazing. Talk had been about their trip, they gave everyone their gifts, and everyone seemed to be happy.

"Dad, Rory and I got this for you" Logan said handing him something that he thought was a book, when he opened it he was confused.

"Well, we were going to get you some first edition of some book, but then it hit me, you love to write; so I decided to get you a journal, actually two. But there is a hitch." Rory explained

"A hitch?" he asked

"We want you to write something to your grandchildren" she stopped herself and said to the group collectively "I am not pregnant, so get the thought of little blonde haired blue eyed children out of your head, you will all be waiting a very long time for that announcement." Then turned her attention back to Mitchum "One book is for Honor and Josh and the other for Logan and myself" she stated "you can write what ever you want, but it has to be to the grandchildren" Rory stated, with tears in her eyes.

"I am speechless" Mitchum said, he had tears in his eyes and excused himself from the table and walked out to the patio, Logan followed him.

"Dad, we didn't mean to upset you" Logan said

Mitchum turned to his son and said "you have yourself one hell of a girl in their"

Logan was shocked "So you aren't upset?"

"Yes, but for a different reason. These" referring to the journals in his hands "are the best gift I ever received, thank you" he hugged his son.

"It was all Rory" he stated plainly

They rejoined the group; Mitchum hugged Rory and thanked her.

When dinner was over, the women went out to the patio and the men into the pool house and started up a game of cards.

"That was one hell of a gift you gave Mitch" Loralie stated in her blunt fashion

"Yes, Rory, it was quite touching" Emily added getting nods from the rest of the women

"Well when we were shopping I had no problem getting everyone something, but, Mitchum proved to be the hardest, then it dawned on me, while I can't speak for Honor but I am not having children for a long time, I am still too young. And unfortunately we know Mitchum will not be with us and we want our children to know him and what better way than from his own words." She was beginning to cry again. Loralei hugged her daughter.

The rest of the night was spent talking of menial things trying to lighten the mood, Emily was catching everyone up on the most recent gossip of the DAR.

"Mom, why isn't Luke here? I figured he didn't come yesterday because he had to work but what about tonight?" Rory asked

"Well sweets, he had something else to do. So tell us more about the honeymoon?" Loralie was trying to evade her question by asking her another.

"Not going to work Mom, tell me" she had her mother cornered

"Things just aren't working out, that's all" She said, it was obvious that she didn't want to talk about it but Rory wouldn't let her avoid the matter

"Mom, tell me what is going on" Rory stated

"Fine, I couldn't take it anymore. He never introduced me to April, he didn't want me to be apart of his life with her. So, I ended it. I couldn't take it anymore" Loralie said with almost no emotion in her voice

"Mom, are you ok?" she asked moving closer to her mother. The other women had left them alone, all except Emily. Believe it or not, Emily had been a great comfort to her daughter while she was grieving her lost relationship with Luke.

"Of course she is" Emily stated "Luke was a good guy, he treated her well until it got difficult then he turned his back on her, that's it. Your mother needs to move on. I know it's difficult but it's the truth" She continued but it wasn't her typical Emily Gilmore snobby tone, it was as if she was actually upset by the whole situation.

"What is going on here, I was only gone a month" Rory stated angrily and confused. "I leave, you break up with Luke and you Grandma are suddenly, sorry don't take this the wrong way but, you are suddenly nice and comforting to Mom" she finished

"Your mother came to me, Rory, she was upset and we actually talked" Emily said "I know I am not perfect and I am controlling, it's how I have always been, but, I do not like to see your mother in pain"

"So what now?" Rory asked

"What do you mean?" Loralei said

"You, what are you going to do now?"

"Aw, Sweets, don't worry about me, I will be fine." She started "I have my friends and family, I will be fine" she was leaving something out

"Mom you are not telling me something" Rory stated

"It's nothing" Loralei was avoiding something

"I have seen that look" Rory said staring at her mother "You are hiding something from me"

"Uh, Mom, can you excuse me and Rory so we can talk for a few minutes alone.

"Of course" Emily knew what she was about to tell Rory

"Well, I didn't want to tell you; not yet anyway but, besides your grandmother and Sookie the only other person that was there for me was your Dad" she began and she saw Rory's face "And before you get all defensive, it wasn't like that he was a true friend, he wallowed with me, he called me to make sure I was ok. He was just there for me but as the weeks passed we talked more and more and something happened, and this time it was me pursuing him. It's finally our time sweets, we are both ready for this" she said hoping that she would understand

"What are you talking about, you and Dad do this all the time, when ever you break up with someone you go to each other then after time something happens and everything gets screwed up. Mom, things are just getting to a good place with Dad, why now?"

"Because the time is right" said the voice from behind her

"You say that now, but how do you know" Rory rebutted

"How do you know it's right with Logan" Christopher said

"I just do!" she replied honestly

"Well so do we" Loralei said

**AN: Ok, I am sure I have just upset alot of Luke and Loralie fans, and for that I am sorry. But, yes there is always a but, I am extremely aggrevated about was is going on with the whole L&L thing, I think she should just move on and get with Chris, who seems to have gotten his act together. Sorry! R&R**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

That night was two months ago, the summer flew by. Logan and Rory spent most of their days at the paper and with Mitchum. Logan didn't realize how much there was to actually learn although he had been the heir since birth; he never knew what it entailed. Rory was going back to school in a week and they were making their last trip to the San Francisco Chronicle office, it was the most recent acquirement and they needed to spend some time with the staff and management. It was also their first time on their own; no Mitchum, Elias and even James. They had a game plan Rory was going to deal with the journalists and the editors and Logan was going to deal with the Editor in chief and the managers. They had exactly one week until Rory had to be back for classes, thank god she didn't have to move into a dorm.

"What time are we leaving in the morning?" Rory yelled from her desk in her office at the Gazette, Logan was walking by her office.

"What?" Logan replied not really hearing her, he walked into her office and sat down across from her

"What was that?" he asked

"What time are we leaving in the morning?" she asked again

"Early" he stated smirking

"How early is early Logan?" she knew his early was going to be early

"We have to be to the airport by 6" he said quickly

"OH MY GOD" she shrieked "Are you serious" she stated. "

"Yes, I am very serious" he deadpanned "We need to take off at 6 in order to be at the office by at the earliest 10 or 11"

"Then why aren't we leaving tonight" she asked not at all happy.

"Because tonight we are having dinner with our friends remember" he said

"Great now do I not only have to get up before the crack of dawn but I have to go out tonight as well" she said in all honesty and she was not happy about it. "We are not staying out late mister, do you hear me?" she threatened

"What are you complaining about, we are flying on a private jet with a full bathroom and bedroom, not to mention it's roughly a six hour flight" she said laughing at his wife.

"What exactly is your point?" she was becoming furious.

Logan walked over to Rory and pulled her up and into a hug "What it is that I am getting at my sweet wife, is that you can get into the limo that will be picking us up at 5:15 tomorrow morning, in your pajamas and go back to sleep in that big semi comfortable bed then when you wake up you can take a shower and get ready for the day" he stated as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, that doesn't sound to bad" she lamented "Well then can we leave I need to run to the store to get some stuff for school, because I won't have time when we get back from California"

"Sure, I was almost done, let me just finish up this last thing then we can go, give me 15 minutes." he kissed her cheek and walked out of her office

The evening was just what they needed, Rory and Logan had been so busy they barely had time for their friends. They made a pact, once a month no matter what they would get together for dinner. Sunday, was the best day for everyone.

"Why did you two have to go to work today?" Steph asked Rory and Logan

"It's a 24/7 business, and since we won't be around for a week we needed to do a few things. We were only there for a few hours." Rory answered

"You two work to much, I bet you are looking forward to getting back to school, Love" Finn asked Rory

"Not really, I have been enjoying myself; I am really going to miss it" she stated sadly

"What about the YDN?" Paris asked

Rory and Logan looked at one another "I am stepping down as editor and I will be submitting articles here and there, but between school and work I truly don't have the time. Besides, I have my career. Let someone else benefit from the title of Editor of the Yale Daily News" she said in a sad tone

"I hope you weren't forced into that decision" Paris hissed

"She was not in anyway forced, it was really her idea" Logan snipped "I would never ask her to step away from that" he added

"Don't worry Paris, if I truly didn't believe what I just said I wouldn't be doing it." she said in all seriousness "Besides, Bill is taking over"

"That weasel" Paris snapped "How did he get the job?" Paris was still quite sore about the whole Editor thing, she is working on it with Terrence

"Subject change" Stephanie yelled

"How are your Mom and Dad doing?" Steph asked Rory, everyone loved the drama

"They are doing quite well actually, only Mom is moving out of Starrs Hollow, but not too far." Rory stated to the group

"Why is she leaving Starrs Hollow?" Colin asked "you guys love that town it was like an appendage, it seems weird that neither one of you will be living there"

"Well, Loralie and Chris are moving in together and since Chris works in Boston and she is still keeping the Inn they are moving about halfway in between" Logan said

"Wow, your mom is actually moving out of your town." Paris said surprised "What about the house is she keeping it"

"She doesn't know, she wants to, I mean it's our house. But, she and Luke just finished remodeling it last year so there is that to consider, so she might just sell it." Rory was again sad

The rest of the night went quickly, they were home by midnight and fell into bed. Rory groaned when the alarm went off, Logan set up the coffee timer and had the travel cups ready. They went to their limo not in their pajamas but in sweats. True to his words the second she got on the plane she went back to sleep.

The week flew by, they accomplished all they could and left it in the hands of the staff. They returned home to bad news. They were in the car on their way home from the airport when Logan's cell phone rang

"Hello"

"Logan, its Honor"

"Hey Honor, what's up? How's Josh?"

"Fine, You and Rory need to come to the Hospital"

"What's the matter?"

"It's Dad"

"We are on our way" Logan hung up the phone and told the driver to head to Hartford Memorial

"Logan, what's the matter?" Rory asked concerned

"It's Dad, he's in the Hospital" Logan looked as if he was going to throw up

"What happened?" Rory was beginning to cry

"I really don't know I hung up" he said putting his arms around her. They new it was only a matter of time, over the past two months he was deteriorating, loosing more weight, not being able to eat.

They pulled up to the hospital, wiped the tears from their eyes put sunglasses on an climbed out of the Limo only to have their pictures taken by dozens of awaiting photographer yelling out question about Mitchum and when he passed away; they kept their heads down, Logan squeezed Rory's hand and pulled her into the hospital and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They walked up to the information desk.

"Yes, we are looking for Mitchum Huntzberger, I am Loralei Huntzberger and this is my husband Logan" Rory said her voice was very shaky

"Yes, Um I need to check ID, people have been trying all day to get up there" the nurse stated

They both pulled out their driver's licenses and she told them where to go.

"Take that elevator to the fourth floor and turn right, you should see the rest of your family in the hall" she said sweetly

"Thank you" Rory said Logan still didn't speak, he didn't know if his father was dead or alive. They didn't ask at the front desk knowing full well they wouldn't tell them

The elevator ride took forever, people stopped at every floor. Finally they reached the fourth floor and the doors opened with a Ding. They made the right and say everyone.Honor,Josh, Elias,Finn, Colin, Steph, Paris, Doyle, the Gilmore's, Chris and Loralei;Honor and Steph were crying as were Emily and Loralei; everyone else looked somber. Honor ran to Logan and hugged him.

"When?" He asked

"Not yet" she replied

"What do you mean not yet?" Rory asked still crying

"The doctor said he is holding on for something" Honor said crying

"Can we go in" Logan asked

"Yeah, go in" Honor said

They stood outside the door for a moment before walking in. They were holding on to one another for dear life, scared of what they were going to see, when they walked into the room, nothing could have prepared them. Mitchum was lying there IV bags hanging monitors beeping and the blood pressure machine kicking on. It was a humbling moment. Rory turned her head into Logans chest and began to cry, tears were streaming down his face. They walked over to his bed and sat down, they wanted to wake him but decided against it.

Rory was in Logan's Lap crying when they heard him.

"Logan"

"Yeah Dad, we're here"

"Rory's with you" He said like he couldn't see, then they realized he hadn't opened his eyes

"Yes, Dad, I am here" Rory choked out and grabbed his hand

"I was waiting for you two" Mitchum said in a weak voice, a tear was falling down his face"I wanted to say good bye"

"Dad" Logan said "I'm not ready"

"Yes you are son" he said

"No, I am not ready to loose you " he said now sobbing into his fathers' chest

Mitchum placed his arm around Logan and said "I'm sorry son, I love you; I'm sorry it was too late." the machines began to beep and nurses ran into the room. Rory had pulled Logan off of his father and cradled him the best she could. Mitchum was gone. They walked out of the room and Logan left Rory to hug his sister for a minute. The rest of the night was a blur. They stayed at Richard and Emily's that night. Unfortunately the first event that Rory had to plan as a Huntzberger was to be her Father-in-law's funeral, and Emily insisted that she help.

They were in bed trying to fall asleep, both were crying.

"My Dad is gone" Logan said to Rory

"I'm sorry sweetie, I am so sorry" she said she pulled him closer and kissed his forehead.

"I Love you Logan" she whispered

"I Love you too, Ace. You are my family now!" he said and fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I want to thank all of the reviewers, your kind words and support really are keeping this story going, I had no idea this story would be this long. Thanks. **

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, but the thoughts and ideas are.

Chapter 20

Logan couldn't believe what had happened, his father was gone, but also his father had held on to say good bye.

"Rory, do you have the name of a florist yet?" Emily asked they were sitting at the dining room table, it was 7:30 in the morning, and she had woken Rory up at 7 stating they had to get things started.

"Yes, I have two actually" Rory answered then taking a sip of coffee. "Grandma, if it's possible I want Sookie to cater the funeral luncheon" she asked

"Of course sweetie, after all, this is your event I am merely here to guide you" Emily said "Now, you also need to have appetizers at the house during the wake, Do you intend on Sookie doing that as well or would you like the name of the caterer I use?"

"I think that would be too much for her to handle, don't you agree? So maybe we should use your caterer for that, and I am guessing that we should have food for after the viewings and for the family in the morning. What about Lunch?" Rory was becoming quite over whelmed

"Calm down dear it will be fine" Emily began "Yes, it would be nice to have some Danish and Coffee maybe even bagels in the morning for the family. Appetizers should be offered the whole day nothing heavy, the caterer will make suggestion there is usually a lull, it is considered proper decorum to allow the family a little time in the afternoon for a break and some lunch, so if you wanted to have the caterers have something there for that as well that would be very thoughtful" Emily was looking at her Granddaughter "You are going to be a great hostess"

"Thanks Grandma" Rory said getting up to pour yet another cup of coffee. Just then Logan walked into the dining room donned in khaki's and a polo shirt.

"Morning Ladies" Logan said blankly walking over to the sideboard pouring himself a cup of coffee and grabbing a muffin stopping to kiss Rory on the cheek then sitting down grabbing the paper.

"Good morning Logan" Emily said watching him walk through the dining room and kiss her granddaughter then hide behind the paper.

"Well, there are only a few other details but they seem to be taken care of by the will. Logan it seems your father was very organized. It's rather refreshing" Emily stated

Logan dropped the paper "Yes it seems my father had it all taken care of" he stood up walked over to Rory "I need to go for a drive, I'll be back in a little while" he kissed her on the lips

"Sure, do you want me to come with you?" Rory asked

"No that's ok, I know you guys have a lot to do, but I really can't deal with this right now, if you need more help call Honor" he said trying to be sweet but it wasn't coming off like that

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. You have your cell phone right?" she asked

"Yeah, I'll call you when I when I am on my way back. I won't be gone long" Logan said and walked out.

"He'll be alright?" Emily asked

"Yes, he needs to clear his head" she stated plainly "OK, I am going to call the florist, can you please call the funeral director for me, I don't think I can handle that and then we can call the caterer together, then Sookie. How does that sound?" Rory said she wanted to be done with everything when Logan got back.

"Let's get to it" Emily said standing up and with her book.

"I'll go into Grandpa Study" Rory said

Two hours later everything was complete, all that was left to do was call the staff at the Huntzberger Mansion and alert them everything was coming.

Just then as if he knew her cell phone rang

"Hello"

"Hey beautiful, want to go out for lunch?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I know this quiet little place in New Haven, you in or you out Ace?"

"With you I am always in" she said smiling.

"Meet me out front in 5"

"Love you husband"

"Love you wife"

They hung up the phone Rory ran upstairs to grab her bag and tell her grandmother she was running out for a little while with Logan.

"If you need me my cell is on" she said to her grandmother as she left the house

Logan's car pulled up just as she walked out the door, she climbed into the car and kissed him.

"Are you ok?" she asked him

"Yeah, I just couldn't be around everything you were doing" he said "Sorry, I wish I could have helped you I just couldn't do it"

"It's fine really, it was hard to handle all the details knowing what it was for, it's not like planning a regular event" Rory said sadly "I'm really going to miss him"

"Yeah me too, how long do we have?" He asked, just the family was getting together tonight for a dinner that Loralei was gracious enough to offer to have at the Dragonfly Inn.

"Um, we need to be at the inn at 6:30 so we have 5 hours." She said thinking of things she needed to do "There is something I am worried about though"

"What's that?" he asked

"Your Mom" she said bitterly "You don't think she is going to show up is she?"

"She probably will" Logan said "But I can't blame her, she was married to the man for 30 years."

"And, how do you feel about that?" She asked Logan, she was a little confused

"Listen, Ace, I am not saying that I want a relationship with her, but she is my mom and if she wants to be there I won't stop her" he said

"Ok, your turn to listen. I would never, I mean never stop you from having a relationship with your mom" she stated clearly "That being said, I don't think I could ever forgive what your mother has said to me and about me, she said some pretty volatile things to me, I hope you can understand that"

"Of course I do, I would never allow her to hurt you again." He kissed the back of her hand as they drove to New Haven in relative silence.

They arrived at the apartment, they looked around the wedding gifts that were scattered and unopened when they arrived home from their honeymoon were now opened and piled on the pool table, much to Logan, Colin and especially Finn's dismay. They had been talking about getting a bigger house, but they weren't sure where to move and Rory still had another year of school.

"I really should ask my Grandmother to store these things at her house until we are able to buy a house" Rory said just looking at the organized chaos on the pool table

Logan didn't reply he knew she was just thinking out loud. He watched Rory as she walked over to the coffee machine and made a fresh pot.

"You want?" Rory asked Logan pointing to the coffee

"Please" he said walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder "Come here" he said turning her in his arms.

Rory looked into his eyes and saw the pain in them, he was truly hurting. She began kissing him gently, not sure if he would want comfort this way, he responded quickly deepening the kiss, he cupped her cheeks in his hands as she ran her fingers through his hair then he gently ran his hands down her arms to her waist playing with the hem for mere seconds before he pulled it off of her. He began leaving a trail of succulent kisses from her mouth to her neck, causing her to moan she was unbuttoning the few buttons on his polo shirt allowing his shirt to be removed with ease.

They looked into one another's eyes and recognized the pain and the lust that was now brewing in both of them. Logan took to her neck with fervor continuing down to her breasts and undoing her bra with ease then attacking them, she was throwing her head back in the agony of pleasure. He began playing with the button of her pants and she with his, hers were removed and kicked away, he bent down on his knees leaving a trail of fire laden kisses from her breasts to her stomach as he pulled off her panties and kissing her along the newly uncovered skin and back up to her neck then her lips until neither one could take anymore

"Oh God Logan Please" she begged, with that he lifted her up and sat her on the counter pulled his pants down and entered her it wasn't long until she climaxed and he wasn't far behind.

They both stood for minutes without saying anything, panting trying to catch their breath.

"Thank you" Logan said still trying to recover

"Thank you? Really that's all you can say?" she laughed automatically thinking of her first kiss and laughing even harder.

"What's so funny?" Logan asked

"Nothing, that just reminded me of my first kiss" she said, she had told Logan about that a long time ago. They both started laughing now. He walked them into the bedroom and climbed under the covers.

"I wasn't thanking you for the wonderful, fulfilling sex we just had, well not really, I was thanking you for everything you've done. You could have just walked away, but you didn't. You stayed put up with my family, _we_ got to know my father together, you helped me cope with his cancer, you married me and now you are stepping into a roll, I know you weren't ready for, Mrs. Logan Huntzberger. I am sorry I wasn't more help with the planning of all the details, I hope you understand. I also hope you know how grateful I am to you and your family." He said sincerely

"Logan first you should know I really didn't have much choice, I love you, I will never leave you especially in a time like this. And as far as me getting to know your father, you should know by now, that is who I am, as long as I am being treated with respect and kindness there isn't much I won't do for that person. As far as my 'role' as Mrs. Logan Huntzberger, it's not a role, it's who I am; I will do what needs to be done because I love you and you are my husband. You, Logan Elias Huntzberger, are my family and my life" she responded to him with the same sincerity. She leaned up kissed him gently on the lips and said "now lets take a nap"

"I Love you and Thank you for being… You" he said squeezing her tight, and they both fell asleep.

They woke up two hours later "Shit" I knew I should have set the alarm" Rory yelled jumping out of bed "We have to be to the Dragonfly in an hour, which is 30 minutes away" she was now running into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

They dressed and ran out the door making it to the Inn only 5 minutes late.

"Really you two, you can not be late, especially to these affairs. You are the host and hostess of these gatherings you know." Emily said as they walked into the front door.

"Sorry Grandma, Logan and I went back to New Haven to get clothes and we fell asleep and forgot to set the alarm." Rory explained

"Please, don't be late again" She said and turned around and walked into the dining room

"Geez, Sorry about that Logan, she shouldn't have jumped on us like that" Rory said apologetically

"It's fine let's just get this over with" He said placing his hand on the small of her back giving her a sweet kiss on her temple and leading her into the dining room

"Hello everyone, thank you for coming and we are very sorry we are late" Rory said in her best hostess tone "Please shall we begin dinner" she finished her thought; even though it was only there close family and friends she had learned that the formality was indeed needed especially with her grandparents and his grandfather and sister there, it was a respect issue. They sat down and the waiters brought the first course.

Dinner was quiet and somber as expected.

"If I could have everyone's attention?" Logan asked of the group Rory was shocked she didn't know he was going to say anything

"I want to thank everyone for coming tonight, the next couple of days are going to be trying for all of us and I was happy when my wife suggested this small gathering of just family and close friends" he said with a smile looking at Rory "I don't really have anything prepared to say about my father, you all know to well the relationship I had with him, and I will be forever grateful to you Rory, that we were able to form the relationship that I had always wanted with him in the end, even if it was for a short time, that time was priceless and I will keep it with me always." He said, Rory stood up and hugged him and kissed him sweetly.

"Also, I want to thank Emily for helping Rory set everything up for the funeral" he choked on the word it was the first time he had used the actual word "You, Richard, Loralei and Chris have helped me in more ways than you know. Thank you all and please enjoy you dessert" Logan said and excused himself from the table "If you would all excuse me for a moment" he whispered something in Rory's ear and left the table.

"I just need to get some air, I will be right back" he said to her before leaving she nodded and he left

"Hey sweets" Loralei said taking a seat in Logan's chair "Everything ok?" she asked sympathetically

"Yeah, he just needed a little air" she noted "This is harder than he thought it would be" she added looking toward the from door "Do you think I should let him a lone, because it is killing me just sitting here" she asked her mother

"Go to him, he'll let you know if he wants to be alone" Loralei said rubbing her daughters back; she realized how close she too had become with Mitchum and could see the pain in her eyes.

"If you would all excuse me, I would like to check on Logan" she said not really looking for a response, she stood and walked in the same path Logan had and grabbed the waiter

"Can you meet me in the foyer, with a glass of Scotch and a white wine please?" she asked the young waiter

"No problem, Mrs. Huntzberger" he replied and walked out of the room

Rory collected her drinks and walked out onto the front porch to find Logan sitting all the way in the corner looking at the sky.

"Thought you could use this" she said handing him his drink

"Thanks" he replied shortly

"Can I sit or would you like me to go?" She asked hoping he would invite her

"Of course" he said looking at the seat next to him, she took it and noticed the tears in his eyes. She stood up and sat in his lap.

"I want to make a toast" she said in a whisper

"A toast?" he said surprised

"To a great man, whose life was cut too short" She began "and also to another great man whose life has just begun" she said looking into his eyes. "To Mitchum and to You"

"To Mitchum" he said taking a sip of his drink "I love you Rory"

"I love you too, Logan and thank you for your little speech in there"

"I like to give credit where credit is due" he said trying to joke

"Are you ok?" She asked "I know you aren't ok, but are you ok?" She repeated

He chuckled "I know what you mean, and to be honest, no I am not ok" he said turning his head back towards the sky "It's not fair, why did we wait until the end, why couldn't we have done this years ago" he said the anger was evident in his voice

"Do you want a stock answer or what I really believe" she said

"I want the truth" he said looking at his beautiful wife sitting in his lap knowing he probably isn't going to like what her heard.

"Sometimes things happen, you can't control them. Even if you had tried to reconcile with your father, earlier, it wouldn't have worked. He was all consumed by his work and status to see anything clearly. He would have seen your efforts as either weak or that you were looking for something big, like another year off of school or something" she said trying to lighten the blow of what she just said

"You are right" was all he said he squeezed his arms around her as tight as he could then after a few minutes of silence went back inside.

AN: I think it is a funny place to end this, but I thought it was getting too long. I will continue writing the next chapter and will post it soon.


	21. Chapter 21

There are so many of you I would like to thank, you praise of this story is wonderful. I am saving my individual shout outs until the story is over. Thanks again you guys are great. Remember your reviews keep me inspired to continue. Did anyone see the epi last night, and the previews for next week. I think Milo should stay on Bedford Diaries and leave our favorite couple alone. LOL.

I do not own any of these characters, sad I know, but true. Thanks ASP for lending them to me. This story is a part of me know.

Chapter 21

"_Sometimes things happen, you can't control them. Even if you had tried to reconcile with your father, earlier, it wouldn't have worked. He was all consumed by his work and status to see anything clearly. He would have seen your efforts as either weak or that you were looking for something big, like another year off of school or something" she said trying to lighten the blow of what she just said_

"_You are right" was all he said he squeezed his arms around her as tight as he could then after a few minutes of silence went back inside. _

After the dinner Rory and Logan went back to the Huntzberger Mansion, they had packed enough clothes for a week and brought them with them. They collapsed into bed and _almost_ immediately fell asleep.

"Ace" Logan said

"Yes dear" Rory answering giggling she had a few glasses of wine.

"I don't know what made me think of this, now of all times, but did you call school?" Logan asked sheepishly

"Of course, I called today right before you picked me up" she answered him "Now, go to bed we have to get up really early

Rory had contacted her Dean at school and informed him of the situation, they already knew and assured her that her professors would forward her everything she needed, she also had Paris and others taking notes for her.

The alarm sounded all to fast for both of them "Logan, shut that thing off" Rory scolded him her head had a slight pounding from the wine she drank the night before

"It's on your side, Ace" he said

"So shut it off" she said pulling the covers over her head

"You are lazy, we both have to get up, let's go" he said pulling the blankets off of her and got out of bed leaving the alarm on.

"Go get me coffee" she said in a begging tone.

"Ace, I love you but we don't have time for this, get up get dressed and come down stairs with me to get breakfast" he said sternly

"Someone is a bit bossy today" she said getting out of bed and jumping in the shower that he turned on for himself "Sorry, it takes me longer to get ready" she said smirking at him

"Ace, come on!" he said standing outside the shower doors naked with his hands on his hips. "You had better hurry up; one of us needs to meet with the caterers"

"I will be out in a minute" she said "tell you what, come in with me, only no funny business!" she said in a very serious tone, he stepped in

"As much as I would love to, I know we don't have the time" He said looking her up and down then beginning his shower routine.

Fourty-five minutes later, they were both ready and walking down the mahogany staircase and into the dining room.

"Please pour me a cup and I will go meet the caterers in the kitchen they were suppose to be here at 7:30, so they better be in there" she said matter-of-factly

"Here and go" he said shooing her into the kitchen with her coffee in hand

She went in the kitchen to truly begin her role as Mrs. Huntzberger.

They day was a blur hundreds of people poured into the Huntzberger Mansion offering their condolences and talking about what a great man Mitchum, some even saying to Logan 'you have some pretty big shoes to fill'.

"How are you holding up?" Loralie asked Rory as she was checking on the caterer once again.

"Fine" Rory said in a huff "Can't anyone do their job right, they are suppose to stagger the salmon puffs, we are almost out of salmon puffs and we still have the entire day to go." She said in a rant (AN: HAHA)

"Calm down sweets, you are beginning to sound like my mother" Loralei said trying to lighten the mood

"I know, but, I want everything to be perfect" she said quietly as they walked back out to the ballroom where everything was set up.

"Everything is beautiful, you did a wonderful job" Loralei said "The flowers are exquisite"

"Thanks Mom" Rory said

"How's Logan?" she asked

"I really can't tell; you know he told me that during this he was going to be like stone, but I didn't believe him. I thought he was exaggerating" Rory said with surprise evident in her voice.

"Years of practice dear, you'll get use to it" she told her daughter knowing exactly what Logan was feeling. "These people are like sharks and they see emotion as blood. The Society Mask is not a rumor you know?"

"I know I told him that if he needed to escape for a few minutes to let me know" Rory said

"I think he needs that break now" Loralei said tilting her head towards Logan "he looks like he's going to blow

"Excuse me" Rory said and walked away from her mother

"Excuse me gentleman, I need to speak with my husband" Rory said in a tone that would rival Emily's

"I'm sorry" Logan said to a pair of the 'suits' he was talking to "If you would excuse us" he said and walked towards the study with Rory

They walked through the ballroom into the foyer speaking to a few people on their way.

"Thanks" he said as he closed the door behind them "I couldn't take anymore of that"

"What was going on?" she asked

"I haven't even taken over yet and the sucking up started already" he said shaking his head and sitting down on the couch

Rory walked over to the mini bar Mitchum had in his office and fixed them a drink and walked over to Logan and handed him his drink and sat down.

"I know what you mean, I have had people talking to me more like it's a job interview than a wake" she said shaking her head. "These people are nuts" she simply stated

They sat quietly on the couch together Logan had his arm wrapped around Rory, just enjoying the peace.

"How long do we have until lunch?" He asked

Rory looked at her watch "only another hour people should start clearing out of hear in about 30 – 45 minutes" she answered him

"Good, I guess we should get back out there" he said standing up "Thanks for this" he continued holding out his hand to help Rory get up

"Just looking out for my husband" she said giving him a smile, they still like to call each other husband and wife; they loved the sound of it.

Everyone left except the family and friends including James Henderson and a few other board members stayed for lunch. Everyone gathered around the gigantic dining room table eating their lunch quietly.

Logan tapped his fork against his glass to grab everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, if I could get everyone's attention please" Logan began "Thank you. I wanted to say a little something" he took a deep breath, looked at Rory and Honor who were sitting next to one another "On behalf of myself, Rory, Honor, Josh and my Grandfather I would like to thank everyone coming here today and paying your respects to my father" he looked at everyone at the table "My father was Strong, smart, cunning man dedicated to his work. That is how everyone saw him, no one could handle business better than him, I hope I can live up to the high standards he has set for us" he glanced at Rory again "However, not many people saw my father as I did; he was strict, demanding and over bearing" you heard a gasp from a few people around the table, they couldn't believe Logan was saying these things "That was until the day after my sister's wedding. That was the day that forever altered my once rocky relationship with my father over the past seven months we had gotten to know each other better than ever before; he was the kind, loving and accepting father I had always wanted." He said looking down at the table "If everyone could raise a glass to my father, the man, the myth, the legend, to Mitchum Huntzberger" He said chuckling to himself.

The grouped coursed "To Mitchum"

The next two days flew by as people streamed in and out of the house; bye the time the funeral came everyone's emotions were spent. The service was beautiful, Logan, Honor and Elias all spoke and at the cemetery behind the sunglasses he was wearing Logan couldn't stifle the tears any longer, allowing a few tears to fall as the priest said the final prayer and the casket was lowered, Logan stood and took a handful of dirt and said goodbye to his father as he threw the ceremonial dirt into the grave.

"Goodbye, Dad" he whispered Rory followed suit as did Honor then the rest of the guests.

They piled into the limo, Logan didn't say a word just grabbed Rory's hand and held it tight. They pulled into the driveway and walked into the house.

"The food smells delicious, doesn't it?" Rory asked Logan

"Yes, it does" he said

"Do you want me to get you a drink on my way back from the kitchen" she asked kissing his cheek

"No, I am going into the study; I will be out soon. I just need to be alone for a while." He said hugging her "You don't mind do you?" he asked

"No of course not, I will go check on Sookie and the staff, I will come get you right before it's time for people to come, you have about a half hour, ok?" she said, he nodded and they walked off in different directions.

"Hey Sookie" Rory said walking into the kitchen "what time did you get here?" she asked out of curiosity, the kitchen was in full swing someone would mistake it for a restaurant if they didn't know better

"Hey Rory, I got here about 9 right after you left, or at least that's what the maid told me" she said hugging the woman that she has known since she was a baby "I have to tell you this kitchen is amazing, I can't believe this is your husbands house, are you two going to live here now?" Sookie said excitedly

"Oh Sookie, this isn't Logan's house, not really, it's his families house" Rory said

"Oh, that's not what that woman, what was her name? Magna, that's it; she said that now this is Logan's house and he needs to decide if you two are going to live her or leave it empty" Sookie said obviously catching Rory up on some gossip "Logan didn't tell you?" she asked

"No, I mean we really haven't talked much, we have been too busy and exhausted" she said shocked

"Well, what do you think are you going to live here?" Sookie asked

"I don't know, I can't think about this now" Rory said "How is everything, can I help" Rory said and they both started laughing

"No, everything is on schedule. Go be hostess, I will see you later" Sookie said pushing Rory out of the kitchen

"RORY!" Emily yelled "Rory, please I need to speak with you" she said catching up with her

"Yes Grandma what is it?" Rory said rather rudely

"Are you alright?" Emily asked looking at her granddaughter "You don't look well"

"I am just tired and I want to make sure everything is set up, I want to go upstairs fix myself up a bit then go get Logan, is there anything you need or can it wait" she said exasperated

"It can wait, you go upstairs and fix yourself, your mother and I will check on things down here" She offered

"Thank you Grandma, I appreciate it, really I do" Rory said then she kissed her grandmother "Sorry, if I am a bit short, I really am just tired these past few days have been crazy" she admitted

"Yes dear they have, now go on people will be arriving in a half hour" Emily said pushing her out the door towards the stairs

"Thank you again" Rory said as she walked away

Rory didn't know what to think about what Sookie said, it wasn't the first time she had heard that, it was probably the 100th, she kept up the act that she never heard it before, because honestly for all she knew it was just that a rumor; Logan had yet to say anything to her. Could she live in this house, it is huge, cold and unwelcoming. Maybe if they redecorated? Rory decided not to think about it, it really was something they would have to discuss together. She fixed herself up and went down into the study to get Logan. She knocked on the door to the study and waited for a reply.

"Come in" he yelled from behind the heavy mahogany door

"Hey, how are you feeling, a little better?" she asked hoping the little break did him some good.

"Yeah, a bit. Come here" he said gliding the chair back away from the desk and pulling her into his lap

"The house is mine" was all he said "the lawyers told me last night when they were here" he added

"Really?" she tried to act surprise

"You knew?" he asked truly surprised

"I wasn't sure but that rumor has been flying around" she stated "Sookie even knew, she said Magna told her"

"Ha, the staff really does know everything" he said with a little chuckle

"So what do you think?" she asked him

"I don't know, it's big" he said plainly

"Very big, gigantic" she added

"Maybe if we redecorate, make it a little warmer" he said

"Logan, it's up to you. Did I ever imagine myself living in a house like this, NO, but you are my husband, this is your families home, if you want to give it a try and see if we can make it a home, then we'll try. Nothing says we have to stay here, right?" she said

"True, you would want to redecorate right?" he asked hoping she would say yes

"Of course, maybe we could get one of the designers Mom had for the Inn or Grandma always has a few on hand. Maybe we could bring some life into this house" she said

"One thing though" he said

"Anything for you" she said smirking at him

"I don't want to touch this study" he stated, it wasn't a question or a suggestion.

"That's fine, it really is a beautiful room and you must have a lot of memories in here" she questioned

"That I do, not all good, in fact most were bad; but they were all him" he said sadly

"So it's settled, we'll start interviewing decorators soon and stay in the apartment while the work is being done then move in after I graduate" she said

"Sounds like a place, Ace" he laughed and kissed her gently on the lips "Thank you" he added

They got up and walked out into what was now their house.

**AN: Just setting up a few things. Hope you liked it!**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Hope you like it, I am not quite sure. I hit a little writers block. I have a few different avenue's I could take, any suggestion?**

Chapter 22

They spent the afternoon mingling with friends, colleagues and family, Christopher and Logan were becoming close and really forming a bond.

Things had been working out great between Loralie and Chris, they moved a few months ago, Loralie was still getting use to not living in Stars Hollow but she was still there most of the time, so that helped. They decided not to sell the house, just in case Rory wanted to visit or if Loralie ever got stuck. She did miss Luke and of course his coffee but he made his choice and so did she, she wanted to be happy and she was.

Loralie, Chris, Finn, Colin, Steph, Paris and Doyle decided to stay the night to have a Gilmore Movie Night and to wallow; normally wallowing was for break up's but this seemed right. They had invited Honor and Josh to stay but they had to get back to New York, Josh had to get back to work. They all went and changed into 'Lounge Wear' as it was affectionately called by Logan and Mitchum and watched Wall Street, Trading Places and Casablanca; all Mitchum's favorites.

"So, I hear you are going to move into the Smithsonian" Loralie said after the last guest had left

"Very funny, Mom and yes we are going to remodel a bit and move in after I graduate" she said confidently

"You sure kid, this is a far cry from where you grew up" she said honestly to her daughter "Hell, this is a far cry from where I grew up" she added this house was definitely much larger than the Gilmore's.

"I know, but this house has been in Logan's family for a very long time we decided to try to make it ours, you know warm it up a bit and give it a try" she said trying to convince her mother it really is a good thing "in fact, I wanted to get those names of the designers you used at the Inn"

"Really, what about all the marble and the pretentious antiques" She said with a bitter tone

"Look I know that you probably never saw me in a mansion, especially at 22 but this is it, I married a billionaire whom I love and who loves me" she began with tears in her eyes "I am sorry if you can't accept that" she knew she was over exaggerating a bit, but, she didn't need this from her mother right now.

"I am sorry, this came out wrong and I just hope you are getting back doored into the DAR" Loralie said with an apologetic tone

"Mom, I am already a member of the DAR" she said sarcastically "But seriously, Logan doesn't want me to be a trophy wife. We both have an assistant to take care of our schedules and as far as the parties; the Huntzbergers have a few annual parties they, I mean we throw, and I will have to learn how to handle planning them. Grandma already said she will help and I am sure you will help too." Rory said informing her mother she knows exactly what her responsibilities are "I knew this when I married him, Mom, the only things that are different is that Mitchum isn't here anymore and now, we will be living here." she said pointing to her surroundings.

They all settled in for a night of movies, Rory was still reeling from what her mother had said. She wasn't mad; on the contrary, she was beginning to believe that this is truly where she belonged. Her entire life she never truly fit in, she was shy and awkward, Logan had changed that and slowly she came out of her shell and became the confident woman she is today. Loralie saw that and that is what made her nervous, Rory actually enjoyed the life her mother hated. Rory often thinks that maybe if her Emily was a little less controlling and accepting of Loralei's personality, if Loralei would have in fact run away from the life. How ironic; that 22 years later she is now slowly reentering it now that she is back with Christopher.

Rory was sitting quietly in Logan's lap as everyone was watching the movies. Nobody was mocking just sitting and watching the movies; Mitchum's movies. He could see that Rory wasn't watching them, she was thinking about something, biting on her lower lip and staring blankly at the screen.

"You ok?" he whispered in her ear breaking her from her trance.

"Yes, just tired. Do you think we could go up to bed?" She asked

"Sure" he said pushing her lightly to stand up "Good night all, we are beat and are going to bed" Logan said to the group collectively

"Good night guys, thanks for everything" Rory said leaning over to kiss her mom and dad.

"Good night sweets" Loralei said "Sorry about before" she added quietly

"It's fine mom, really" she said back to her

They walked out of the theatre room and up to their room. Rory was still thinking as Logan led her up the stairs and into his room.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked sweetly "I can tell something is running through that head of yours" he said smirking

"Do you really want to know?" She asked him seriously, he nodded "OK"

She began telling him first what had happened with her mother then went into detail of how she truly felt about her life.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful, I loved growing up in Stars Hollow I wouldn't be the person I am today without living there, but I don't belong there anymore; I could never go back." She said without remorse of her findings "Granted it has a lot to do with you, I could never be a trophy wife, and I know you won't let me be one. I know, even if Dad hadn't made us the offer that he did, you still would have let me be me" she said while they were lying next to one another in bed. She had been rambling on, through getting ready for bed only stopping to brush her teeth.

"Wow, and you though of all this while we were watching 2 movies" he said kissing her on top of her head.

"Yeah, it just kept replaying in my head" she said "I am happy, and I think my mother is having a hard time accepting this life for me, even though it's going to be her life now too" she finished with a sigh

"Don't worry, Ace you know sometimes, well all the time, your mother speaks before she thinks and she probably felt bad about the way things came out" Logan said rationally

"I know, she said as much" she stated

"Come on, let's go to bed. We have to meet with the lawyers tomorrow" Logan said sadly, it was to be the reading of the will.

"I know and after that I need to go to Yale. Do you want to come with me?" she asked hopefully

"Sure" he said "Tomorrow is my last day and then I have to report to the paper, and life starts again"

"Yeah I know, I want to go meet my professors and get some books" she said

"Sounds good then we can go to the pub and get completely inebriated" he smiled

They went to sleep holding one another, still hurting that Mitchum was gone but facing that life doesn't stop. The alarm rang too quickly for both of them, they jumped up and began there morning routine.

While looking in the mirror Logan fixed his blue suit jacket and straightened his red tie. Rory buttoning the pants of her white linen suit she had chosen to wear, she thought at first that it was disrespectful to wear white right after the funeral, but it was also a suit that Mitchum had made for her.

She remembered that day, she and Logan walked into his apartment to find Mitchum with his tailor.

"_Hey Dad" Logan said while pulling off his suit jacket and sitting on the couch._

"_Hi Dad, I like that suit" she said of the blue pinstripe suit that was not quite finished_

"_Thanks" he said as he watched his daughter-in-law take off her shoes and sit on her feet on the couch and begin to flip through the fabric samples that the tailor had brought. She kept looking at a beautiful white linen swatch._

"_That's beautiful, yes?" the little Italian man said towards Rory_

"_Yes, yes it is" she said just above a whisper_

_It was at that point that Mitchum had nodded to the tailor unknown to Rory. Two weeks later a beautiful, white linen suit was delivered to the apartment. Rory was truly touched and shocked._

Rory was looking in the full length mirror that was in their closet she had paired the suit with a black lace shell and black heels. She smiled sadly thinking of him as Logan walked back into the closet.

"That suit is spectacular on you" he said from behind her as he wrapped her arms around her waist "I guess I know where I get my eye for sizes from" he said smirking

"Thanks. Do you think it's ok to wear?" she asked still unsure about the white

"Its fine, Ace. Come on let's go have breakfast and then head over to the lawyers" he said pulling her out of the room

"Wait I have to get my purse" she said while grabbing her Gucci bag and throwing her wallet, keys and lip gloss in it. "Ready" she said running back

Two hours later, Rory, Logan, Honor and Elias where sitting in a opulent office, waiting to hear what they already knew, Logan was to inherit the majority of the vast estate while Honor, besides her trust fund was to receive another 10 million. She was shocked; she had always thought that she was to receive nothing. The next thing to be discussed was the dozens of houses and apartments around the world. Logan was to take over the main Huntzberger mansion in Harford and also the penthouse in New York, the others were to be shared.

The attorney looked up at the small group "as you can see there were a few changes, Mitchum had made prior to his death" he began "He also changed things in respect to your mother"

"What do you mean?" Honor said, they were all shocked when Shira had not shown up for the wake, but she did in fact show up at the funeral

_Shira walked as they were stepping out of the limousine at the cemetery._

"_Mom what are you doing here" an irritated Honor said_

"_I have every right to be here" she hissed_

"_Mom, you need to leave" Honor countered_

"_NO! I am not leaving" she stated "You will not force me out of this, I put up with your fathers infidelity and arrogance for 30 years, I deserve to be here" she said just above a whisper_

"_Mom, Honor not here, please" Logan said in a reprimanding voice_

"_Logan make her leave" Honor said towards her brother_

"_Honor just let her be" Logan said "But Mom, you are not invited back to our house after the service" he stated still holding onto Rory tightly_

"_What do you mean your house" she hissed "That is my house" she stated_

"_No Mom, it is a Huntzberger house, it has been willed to me and Rory" he stated "Now please end this, people are beginning to arrive" Logan said turning and walking toward the tented grave site. _

_Shira didn't say another word, she never addressed Rory and vice versa. After the service as they were heading towards the car Shira left but not before she said "This is not over"_

"What happened?" Logan asked exasperated

"Nothing really, your father left her a sizable fortune and of course the townhouse in Manhattan" the attorney said "However, she is contesting the will about the house in Hartford"

"Well, I am sorry I must interject" Elias said "That House was built by my father and has been passed down to the Huntzberger heirs and their families" he began with anger in his voice "there is no way that gold digging retch is getting that house. Do I make myself perfectly clear" Elias stated in a voice that was not to be reckoned with

"Yes sir I understand what you are saying but as Mitchum's wife she is entitled to the primary residence" the attorney was trying to rationalize "Maybe she could live there with Rory and Logan as you did, Elias, with Mitchum and Shira"

"Absolutely not" Rory said in an outraged tone "If Elias wants to live there that is fine even Honor and Josh are more than welcome, but Shira will never be welcome to live there" she finished and was now livid.

"Rory please, not here" Logan stated

"Logan I am sorry, I know she is your mother but I am sorry, if she moves in there I will not, we can live somewhere else" she finished "Are we done here?" she asked the attorney

"Yes, Mrs. Huntzberger" he replied "I will work with Elias and Logan on this matter, please do not worry yourself" he finished trying to calm her down

"Fine, thank you very much. Now if you will excuse me Logan I will meet you in the car" she said "Honor, I will call you next week, Elias you too, we'll have dinner" she said politely and stormed out of the office

"Good going Logan" Honor said

"Shut up" he snipped "I would not let Mom live with us" Logan stated more to himself than anyone else "Mr. Dugrey, fix this please" Logan stated "If you will all excuse me" he stood and left the office

The ride over to Yale was quiet; they said nothing to one another. Logan was reading while he was waiting in a courtyard as Rory met with her professors. An hour later she sat down next to him.

"Hey" she said to him, he closed his book

"How did you make out?" he asked lightly

"Fine, look I am sorry" she said "I over reacted"

"Don't worry, I am sorry I snapped at you in front of everyone" he said kissing her on the cheek then stood up and walked them towards the bookstore "I should have just said, Don't worry, my mother will not be living with us"

"I know you wouldn't let that happen" she said "I was just so shocked"

"Me too, my grandfather and I will fix this. She has no rights to the house, it was in her prenump. And I am sorry to say that it's in ours too." He added

"Are you trying to cause a fight?" she asked "because I can't see why you would bring that up now" she said a little hurt

"Sorry, I don't want to hurt you but its true, the house stays with the Huntzberger men" she stated

"What if we don't have a son?" she asked curiously

"What do you mean?" he asked a little confused

"Just what I said, what if we don't have a son? What if we have daughters?" she asked again, almost seductively

"We will have to keep trying until we have a son" he said wrapping his arms around his wife, hoping there little spat was over, she kissed him. Yup, spat is over he thought and kissed her again.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Thanks Astragail, I couldn't stop laughing when you made the suggestion so I couldn't resist.Thanks and I hope youlike it. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, I hope you like this very short chapter.**

**Chapter 23**

Rory got everything she needed from the bookstore and she and Logan headed home to get changed to head back out and over to the pub; neither one looking forward to returning to reality tomorrow.

"What do you want to drink?" Logan asked as soon as they walked through the door.

"UM, chocolate martini, please" she said after thinking for a moment.

They sat down at a table with their drinks and waited for their waitress to order their dinners.

"So, you ready to start work tomorrow?" she asked after a moment of silence

"Yeah, I am going to miss having you with me though." He admitted

"I know, we have spent every minute with each other, it's going to be strange when I only see you in the morning and at night" she agreed. "I hope you don't have to travel much without me" she said

"We'll see. Maybe I can work it that I go away when you are available" he said, he knew this was going to be a big adjustment for both of them.

They enjoyed their dinners, both having cheeseburgers and fries. By the time they left the pub it was nearing midnight and they were both drunk and exhausted. They walked back to their apartment and fell into bed neither one bothering to change.

"What do you mean she is living with us?" Rory screamed as she watched Shira direct moving men into her house with her things.

"Sorry, Ace. There was nothing I could do; we just have to make do. I promise it won't be that bad." Logan said kissing his wife and walking into his study.

"Logan, this is ridiculous" she yelled after him

"Really Rory, stop making a scene, truly you didn't think you would win" she said snidely

"What are you talking about?" Rory snipped at her

"Logan in my son, he will never side with you over me" she said pompously

"Uh, really you think so." Rory said annoyed "We'll see about that. Stay out of my way Shira, you may live here but this is our house now and you are not welcome" she said and turned and walked away, she could hear Shira laugh at her in a mocking tone.

"We'll see Rory" she said with hatred and mischief in her voice.

Days had passed, Rory was to busy to deal with the new house guest to bother with her. There were things to do, the house wasn't yet 100 complete, but it was getting there. She left for her hair appointment and when she arrived back at the house two hours later she was shocked. All of Shira's furniture was sitting in the living room.

"What the hell is this?" Rory yelled at Magna who happen to be walking by

"Mrs. Hutnzberger told me to have this furniture taken down from the attic the other day." Magna admitted and was now scared as she saw the anger building in the young Mrs. Huntzberger.

"Did she" was all Rory said and turned and walked away, then turned back around to Magna "I suggest you call those movers back and have these antiques taken back up to the attic, and next time Shira tells you to do something you run it by me first" she said anger had taken her over completely

"Yes of course Mrs. Huntzberger" Magna said and turned and walked away

She walked out and on to the patio to find Shira lying on a chaise lounge; she walked over and sat down next to her mother-in-law. "It would do you good to know, that I am not as sweet as I look" Rory said looking straight ahead

"Oh dear, I never thought you were sweet at all" Shira mocked "You are the epitome of a gold digging whore, if I ever did say so myself" she said with complete disgust

"You should know, not that I have to explain myself to you or anyone else, that before I married Logan I signed a prenup that stated I get nothing if we divorce, the only thing I get is to keep my job and if we have kids they get child support." She began "In fact I came into this marriage not expecting anything from Logan, I have my own money, I don't need or want his" she said icily

"Sure dear you tell yourself that, maybe you'll believe it one day" Shira said laughing at Rory and standing up to go back into the house "One of these days Logan will see who you are and leave your sorry low life ass out with the garbage" she finished looking down at Rory, Rory was shocked she didn't even notice that she had stood up and was now standing right in front of Shira

"You Bitch" Rory yelled in her face "How dare you insult me like that" Shira was stunned that Rory had stood up and yelled at her like that, no one had ever done that to her. Then out of no where Rory pulled back and punched Shira in the face the sound was a sickening sound like that of a dry stick snapping, except it was Shira cosmetically altered nose breaking; Rory stepped back while shaking her hand from the radiating pain that was now in her hand. When Rory finally looked up she saw the blood pouring down her face. She heard a beeping noise and couldn't think where it was coming from; it was getting louder and louder….

"Rory" Logan said shaking her

"ACE, come on wake up, turn off your alarm" Logan said pushing her up

"Oh my god, Logan, I had the worst yet most gratifying dream" she said looking over at her husband while she was turning off the beeping noise she had heard in her dream.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

They both had a great laugh at the dream and Logan said "You have to tell everyone at dinner tonight they will get a kick out of that" still laughing

They were both getting ready to leave, Rory for school and Logan for work.

"Yeah, I can't wait to tell Paris and Steph; they will get a huge kick out of it" she said pulling her hair up into a pony tail "Do you have everything you need?" she asked Logan as he was packing up his brief case.

"Yeah, I have to go, I have the a car picking me up today, you are meeting me in Stamford at 4:00pm, right?" he asked

"Yup" she said standing on her tippy toes and kissing him lightly "Have a good day dear" she laughed

"Love you" they both said as Logan left the apartment and Rory went to grab her books to leave for classes.

It was 7pm they were all sitting in a restaurant in Stamford, Steph, Colin, Paris, Doyle and Finn, he was flying solo tonight.

"_So I was furious, yelling at Logan that she couldn't live with us" she began telling everyone her dream, watching there faces, they were all filled with anticipation "Then Logan told me to just deal, I couldn't believe that he would say that even in a dream" _

Everyone was enthralled with the story Rory was telling them and couldn't believe what happened next…

"_You Bitch" I yelled in her face "How dare you insult me like that" she was obviously shocked no one had ever spoken to her like that. Then out of no where I pulled back and punched Shira right in the face and you actually heard the sound of her nose breaking; I stood there while I was shaking my hand from the pain in my hand. Then when I looked up she saw the blood pouring down her face._

The entire table was shocked with there jaws hitting the table. Rory and Logan were again laughing hysterically.

"What I would do to see that actually happen" Steph said finally after recovering slightly from the laughing fit she was just in

"God, what a way to wipe that smug look off her face" Paris said "I wish it was real and not just a dream" she added

"Come on Paris, you know Gilmore isn't a fighter" Doyle added

"Hey, you keep forgetting its Gilmore-Huntzberger now" Logan said jokingly

"We all know the lovely Gilmore is your wife" Colin said laughing "Your wife who had a dream about punching your mother in the face" he began laughing even harder

"Love, you are my hero" Finn said with full dramatics jumping up out of his chair and kneeling down in front of her (AN: Think the party is over)

The rest of the evening was similar, laughing, joking and getting back to normal. Again by the time they got back to the apartment, it was midnight.

"ACE, I am so tired" Logan whined

"You sound like a girl" Rory said laughing at him "Buck up partner" she said in her best cowboy voice, Logan just laughed. Rory walked into the closet and put on her pajamas, when she came back out to the bedroom Logan was already in bed

"I am going to call Mom tomorrow, to see if she could set up some appointments for us with the decorators. Is Saturday good for you?" She asked an almost sleeping Logan

"Yeah sure, I have to run to the office in the morning but I should be home in the afternoon" he said yawning

She leaned over to him kissed him on the lips and said "Goodnight Husband" with a smile

"Good night Wife" he said smirking and falling asleep pulling her into him.

Saturday came quickly, the met with three different designer all of whom were very nice.

"I liked the second one, what was her name Laura?" Logan said "She had the best ideas and she's young" he said

"I liked her too, I just hope it's not too big of a job for her" Rory said a little concerned

"She'll do fine" He said "this will make her career"

The next couple of months flew by, Thanksgiving was in a few days and Rory was swamped studying for her exams and Logan was away on his first trip since Mitchum's passing; he was due back the day before Thanksgiving.

Construction started on the house and they were making a lot of progress. All of the marble was being removed and being replaced with a rare hardwood from South America the baths were being updated with funkier fixtures. Everything that Rory, Logan and Laura had picked out was classy yet funky. They decided not to touch the kitchen, seeing as it was a commercial kitchen and it was beautiful; and it's not like Rory uses the kitchen all that much.

Rory's classes were breezing by, she only had four classes this semester and they all seemed to be going quite well, she had one exam left before break and it was in her Business class. She had taken this class as per Mitchum's request and to her surprise was doing very well. An hour and a half later she was walking out of her last exam and heading straight to the coffee cart when her phone rang.

"Hello" she said without looking at her caller ID

"Fruit of my Loins" Loralei squealed into the phone

"Hello Mother" she said into the phone, she had long given up trying to make her mother stop calling her that "How are you doing today?"

"Why are you being so formal?" She asked "what's up kid?"

"Nothing mom, just finished my last exam and I am now going to get a much need cup of coffee then I am off to sleep until Logan gets home" she said sounding more and more tired

"You are going to sleep for two days?" Loralei asked with concern

"Yes, I am I haven't slept in a week thanks to the exams" she began "So, instead of doing anything else, I am going to go to sleep" she had gotten her coffee and was now walking towards their apartment

"Damn, I was going to ask you to come stay with me, Dad and Gigi" Loralei said hoping her daughter would bite "I guess I will just see you at the Inn on Thanksgiving then" she continued "I guess I will tell your little sister that her phantom sister will not be coming to join her" she finished hoping it would convince her to come

"MOM" Rory yelled "How could you use Gigi in your guilt, which is just mean" she said nodding and waving to the doorman as she walked into the lobby of her apartment building.

"Come on Ror, come home and hang out with us?" she begged "Don't stay home alone and wait for him, wait here" she said as her final plea

"Fine, I am going home to sleep now and tomorrow morning, when, I wake up I will come to your house" Rory relented "Are you happy?" she asked her mother

"No, tomorrow I will be at the Inn all day" she said stressing all "So meet me there; you can help set up for dinner, then we'll head home to see Dad and Gigi together, K?

"Sounds good" Rory said sitting on the edge of her bed "Now let me go pack a bag and then go to sleep, I will see you tomorrow around 12, ok?"

"Perfect, can't wait to see ya babe" she said

"You too mom, Love you" Rory said

"Love you too" with that they hung up the phone.

Rory proceeded to take off her clothes and jump into the shower to remove the stress of her day. When she stepped out she walked slowly into her bedroom and began pulling cloths out to bring with her to Stars Hollow and then to her mother and fathers house. She was still getting use to the fact that after all these years, her parents are finally together. She would always love Luke, even though things didn't work out between him and her mother, growing up he was a big part of her life and she would always be grateful. She packed her bag even putting a few things in for Logan in case he decided to meet her at her parents' house instead of coming home first. Just then as if on cue her phone rang that special ring that was set for him.

"Hey sexy" she answered the phone

"Hey Ace" he said "Now that is what I call a greeting"

"Well, I was just thinking about you as I was packing your suitcase" she said

"WHAT" he said now confused "Why are you packing my suitcase?" he continued a little upset

"Calm down, I am going to Mom and Dad's tomorrow and I am staying there until Thanksgiving, I am going to help Mom out at the Inn and I figured you could come straight there when you come home" she said trying not to laugh "Geez Logan, you would think that after being together for two years and being married for almost six months you would be a little more secure that I wouldn't throw your ass out" she said now not being able to contain her laughter.

"Very funny Ace, I just thought that you had enough of me and wanted to get rid of me" he said now playing along.

"Never, I will never have enough of you" she said seductively "Actually I can't wait for you to get home to prove just how much I missed you this past week" she said shyly, she was never really comfortable talking to him about sex, it was one thing when he was right there in front of her, even then she would blush, but to say it over the phone was extremely difficult.

"I am not there and I can see you blushing" he said teasingly

"Hush" she said "So, how is the trip going, everything on schedule?" She asked suddenly all business

"Yes, everything is fine here in Omaha, lovely town by the way, I am going to leave tomorrow night instead of Wednesday" he said happily

"Really are you sure everything will be done, that paper was a mess" she stated happy he was coming home a day early but hoping for the business everything was set

"It actually wasn't that bad, I just did a little restructuring and hired a new editor and now it's running like clock work" he said proudly "I am actually quite pleased with the turn out" he added

"Great, I can't wait to see you. Will you come strait to Mom and Dad's then?" She asked

"Yes, I am going to leave here at about 3 so I should be there say between 6 and 7." He replied

"Good, so you'll be here for dinner" she asked

"Yup" he said "I will call you when I land" he said

"Perfect. I miss you Logan" she said lovingly

"I miss you too Ace, this was hard being away from you" he admitted

"I know, I missed you when I crawled into bed at night after studying" she said

"Yeah right, how many all nighters did you pull at the library?" he laughed

"Four" she said "And before you say anything, I only did it because you weren't home and I didn't feel like walking home in the middle of the night all by my lonesome." She added

"Ace, you need your rest you know" he said concerned

"Well it's over now" she said "I have finals in a few weeks and then winter break so, I will rest then"

"We will talk about that later, right now I have to go there is a meeting in 5 that I have to be at, go get some sleep and I will call you tomorrow when I land, ok?" he said

"Sounds good, Good night Logan, I love you" she sing songed

"Good night sweetheart, Love you too" he said smiling

Rory finished packing their bags then climbed into bed, it was 4 o'clock in the afternoon and she was going to bed for the night, passing out instantly when her head hit the pillow.

She was woken up by the apartment phone ringing; she reached over and picked it up

"Lo" she said her voice still not functioning

"Where are you?" her mother shrieked

"What, I am sleeping" she said still not understanding

"It's 1:00, you said you would be here by 12" Loralei said with a pout

"WHAT? What time is it?" she said jumping out of bed and into the closet.

"It's 1 you were really sleeping?" Loralei said

"Of course, I went to bed yesterday at 4 I can't believe that I slept that long" she said pulling on a pink sweater to wear with her favorite blue jean and sitting on the bed to put her sneakers on "I have to brush my hair and teeth and I am out the door I packed and showered yesterday, so, I will be leaving in 15 ok?" she said "Bye, love you" and hung up the phone before getting a reply

She was out the door in 10 minutes and on the road she rushed to Stars Hollow, without coffee. When she finally arrived in the small town she always called home she decided to make a pit stop.

When the ding of the door sounded she was instantly brought back to another time.

"Be with you in a second" his gruff voice said

She walked over to the counter and sat down on a stool. "Sure, take your time" Rory said

His head popped up and he was visibly stunned "Rory" was all he could say then he turned around and grabbed one of the large cups he kept there for her and her mother and poured her a cup and placed down in front of her.

"Thanks" she said "How have you been?" she asked trying to break the awkward silence

"Good, good, I've been good" he said nervously "How about you?" he asked

"Fine, Logan is away on business and I just finished up my exams yesterday" she said trying to keep the conversation going

"Great" he said "So, how is it being married?" Luke asked

"Wonderful, we are doing really good" Rory said "Our relationship has never been better"

"I am happy for you Rory, you deserve to be happy, that's all I ever wanted for you" he said "And, if he ever hurts you, call me and I will gladly put him in a head lock for you" he said laughing a little, but he was also dead serious

"Well, listen I would love to sit all day, but I do have to get to the Inn" She said her voice getting quieter when she mentioned the Inn "Thanks for the coffee" she said going into her purse to pay for the cup of coffee she had

"No, it's on the house" he said "I am glad you came in" he admitted

"Yeah, me too" she said "I miss ya Luke" she said walking towards him to give him a hug "You were the closest thing I had to a dad for half my life, thank you" she said

"Yeah?" he questioned

"Yeah" she replied

"Come back to visit, ok?" he said "And bring that husband of yours next time" Luke said happy to see her again.

"I will" she said "Bye Luke"

"Bye Rory" he said watching her open that door and hearing that ding and she was gone.

As Rory walked back to her car and headed over to the Inn, she couldn't believe she went to see him, however, she was happy she did.

AN: I hoped you all liked it, a bit of a filler, I think! I will continue on, hopefully updateing one more time before Easter, hopefully. Thanks again to everyone who's R&R... I love hearing the praise. It keeps me going.


	25. Chapter 25

AN: I don't know where this came from, I like it, kind of... I hope you guys like it.

By the way just incase you forgot, Sadly, I don't own GG!

Chapter 25

The preparation went like clock work and visiting with her parents and sister was just what the doctor ordered. Now she was just waiting on Logan's arrival; he had called a little while ago and he was boarding Air Huntz, as Finn liked to call it.

"Ror, calm down he'll be here soon" Chris said sitting in the living room reading the Wall Street Journal.

"I know Dad but this is the first time we have been apart since before we were engaged" Rory admitted "I miss him" she said sitting down near her father.

"I know kid and he'll be here soon" Chris said with a smirk that rivaled Logan's

"Do they teach you that at boarding school" Rory asked jokingly

"What ever do you mean?" Chris said laughing

"That smirk, it's the same one Logan has" she said "or is it something that is taught to you boys of _High Society_" she said in a snooty voice.

Chris just started laughing at his daughter's theatrics when they were interrupted by her cell phone ringing.

"Hey Logan" she said with a smile

"Hey Ace, I just landed I am getting into the car, Frank will have me there soon" he said smiling he couldn't wait to see his wife.

"OK, I'll see you in a bit" she said "Love you"

"Love you too"

They hung up there phones and Rory looked over at her father and he was laughing yet again.

"I am going to take Gigi and your Mom out to eat" Chris said standing up and walking towards her to give her a kiss.

"Why, I thought we were going to eat together" she was confused she thought they were going to have a family dinner

"NOPE, I don't want to be in the house for this reunion" Chris said laughing while Rory turned a deep shade of red.

"DAD" she scoffed "I get enough sexual innuendos from Mom, I don't need them from you too" she said as she sat back down on the sofa and sunk in.

Loralei, Chris and Gigi left the house 15 minutes later giggling to themselves, "See you about 9 tonight Ror, Have fun" Loralie said "Don't do anything I wouldn't do" she said laughing and she heard the door shut.

"I love my parents, I love my parents, I love my parent" she repeated the mantra remembering why exactly she puts up with their torture.

She picked up her fathers paper, she was never one for the Journal, but now that she is taking business courses some of it was actually interesting. She found a small article buried on the third page about their recent acquisition, stating the change in the editorial staff and that the person that was hired to replace the former editor was a young reporter with little experience, she had only been on staff for 2 years. Rory was reading the paper when Logan walked into the living room.

"Hey Ace, anything in there worth reading" he said walking over to her and pulling her up into a big hug

"Just a little article about the paper in Omaha" she said hugging her husband taking in his scent, she missed him so much "I don't want to jump to conclusions so I am just going to come right out and say it" she said and Logan was a little taken aback

"What's the matter?" he asked a little confused

"The article in the Journal, it was a small one on page three but it was insinuating that the young woman that you hired as the editor was ill-equipped, is that true, and where did you find her?" she said trying not to jump to conclusions

"Ace come on" he said "Are you seriously thinking what I think you are" he said hoping she isn't thinking that he had cheated on her

"Logan, I want to give you the benefit of the doubt" she started "I am just hoping she was promoted on her qualifications" she said really hoping not to cause a fight "Please don't think I am trying to cause a fight I just need to know" she admitted

"Ace, I Love you I would never cheat on you, I swear" he said "Please don't worry about this, that girl was extremely talented, she reminded me of you." He said and smiled at her "Her colleagues recommended her to me, saying she was extremely talented and highly organized; and that there was not one thing that she took on that she didn't conquer" he said

"She sounds lovely" she said a bit saddened by his admittance "I'm sorry Logan I know I am over reacting but I guess this is my own insecurity" she said

"What are you talking about?" he questioned "Don't you trust me?" he added a little nervous

"Yes I do" Rory said immediately "I am being stupid I know but we haven't really been apart since our engagement" she said

"I know that" he said

"Our engagement that happened the day after I found out about what you did on our _'break'_" she said confessing why she was a little worried

"Rory" he said walking over to her "please come here" he said pulling her up and then pulling her down with him into the chair and sitting her on his lap. "I swore to you I would never cheat on you and I meant it and as far as hiring someone for our company, I would never give someone for a position from a secretary to an editor because they would be willing to sleep with me. My Father never even did, even in his most horrid days. Business is business." He explained "And besides, I went to dinner with her and her '_girlfriend_' last night and I was never one for threesomes especially if I wasn't center stage." He joked and there it was that smirk

"I'm sorry Logan" she said truly remorseful "I really believed that you would never cheat on me, but I will not be one of those wives that turns a blind eye" she began he nodded and she continued "if I read something I will confront you. I am not going to pretend that women aren't going to be throwing themselves at you, you are after all my very hot and sexy husband" she said seductively

"Yes the one and only" she said kissing her soundly "God I missed you, by the way, where is everyone?" he asked

"Out to dinner" she answered and kissed him again this timed deepening the kiss he stood up threw her over his shoulder and ran up the stairs to their bedroom they had at Loralei and Chris' house.

**AN: Please Read and Review. I am thinking of fast forwarding to Rory's Graduation, what do you guys think?**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Thanksgiving went well; everyone had a wonderful time at the Dragonfly. We spent the rest of the weekend at Chris and Loralie's house and had a ball. Back to school and work.

"Two more weeks until winter break" Rory yelled from the bath one night after school

"I bet you are excited" Logan said "When does final madness start?" he asked knowing full well that Rory would throw herself into a frenzy for her finals, so much that she would have to sleep for three days just to catch up.

"Next week" Rory said as if it were nothing

"Well we need to talk about your schedule, because I really don't want you walking around campus in the middle of the night" He said, his voice was so full of concern

"OK" She said coming out of the bathroom "We need to make a compromise" she said sitting on the bed lotion in hand

"What do you have in mind?" He asked laughing at her seriousness

"What if I just sleep at the library for the week" she said teasing him in a serious tone

"You have to be kidding me" he said "No"

"OK, then you hire me security to walk me to and from the apartment" she said still joking, she was trying to hold in her laugh

"WHAT" he yelled "Now, I know you are nuts" he said laughing "How about this" he started "You stay at the library until… say 10 I will meet you and we will walk back together, then I will go directly to bed after making you a pot of coffee and you can finish studying for the rest of the night at our place" he said hoping she would bite

"Eleven-thirty" she countered

"Eleven" he said now laughing

"Fine, eleven. But you better meet me with coffee" she said leaning over to kiss him to 'seal the deal'. They both laughed and fell onto the bed kissing letting that kiss become deeper and more passionate until they were overcome with the need for one another.

Weeks later, finals were over and Christmas was in a few days, Rory and Logan decided to forego the annual Huntzberger Christmas Charity Gala because of Mitchum's death and decided to donate a large sum to The American Cancer Society in his name. They had gone to the Gilmore's Party a week earlier and that is when it started. The inevitable question a young newlywed couple begins to hear not long after the wedding. "So, when are you two going to start a family" seemed to be the question of the night. They must have said "Not yet, we are enjoying each other before we start a family". Other than that, the party was wonderful.

Rory had such a hard time finding something for her husband on their first Christmas as husband and wife.

"I found him a first edition of The Great Gatsby" Rory told Steph on the phone

"Really, he doesn't have one in that library of yours at the Huntzberger Manor" Steph asked laughing

"No, believe it or not, it's one of the only one's he doesn't have, which I don't understand because it wasn't that hard to get" Rory responded to her friend "And, it's one of his favorites" she added

"I know, when he was young he wanted to be him" Steph said

"Really" Rory was stunned

"Yup, he like the life he led, the parties and what not" Steph said

"How old were you guys?" Rory asked

"I don't know 12 or 13" she said beginning to laugh.

"OK" Rory said sarcastically "Well, beside the book I got him a two new Cartier watches."

"Great gifts" Steph said "I wonder what he is getting you?" Steph asked

"I don't know, he's planning something though" Rory said with a pout "I just can't figure it out"

Christmas morning came when they finally awoke at 10:30 Rory was like a child bouncing on the bed.

"Come on Logannnnnn… Wake up" she screeched

"Ace" Logan mumbled "What is wrong with you?"

"IT'S CHRISTMAS SILLY" she said still bouncing on the bed giggling like a 2 year old. Before she realized what happened Logan grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down on top of him

"Merry Christmas, Wife" he said in a low breathy voice

"Merry Christmas, Husband" Rory replied then added "Now let's go, I set the timer last night and the coffee should be ready" she said then place a sweet kiss on his lips

"You are a child" he said getting off the bed and following her into the kitchen

"Thanks" he said after she handed him a cup of coffee

"Now let's open gifts, it looks like Santa came last night" she said just above a whisper, Logan just let out a chuckle at how excited his wife was.

They were sitting by their tree that Rory had insisted on decorating with things that meant something to them, popcorn for the garland, homemade ornaments that they had made over the past few months and a beautiful Angel on top that Logan had bought because he said it reminded him of her.

"LOGAN, Oh my God" she said while opening the box "You got me all of Audrey Hepburn's movies" she added while leafing through the DVD's

He opened his first edition of The Great Gatsby and was stunned "Ace" he said "Thank you" was all he said

"Logan is everything alright?" she asked "Don't you like it?" she was worried

"Of course" he said curtly

"What is it?" she asked "Please tell me, I thought it was your favorite book and I noticed that you didn't have this first edition" she said truly confused

"There is a reason I don't have this first edition, anymore" he said in a low voice

"What do you mean anymore?" she asked "You had this book at one point?"

"Yes, this was not only my favorite but my father's" he said flipping through the slightly worn pages "and when I was little, it was out in the living room one day and I destroyed it" he said upset at the memory "Dad was so upset, it happened to be one of the first printed, it took him forever to find it and it was signed by F. Scott Fitzgerald" he said

"Oh" Rory said "I'm sorry, I just thought…" she began but couldn't finish her statement; she didn't know what to say

"He swore he would never buy another one" he said "But, I am glad you did, Thank you this means the world to me" he finished leaning over and kissing her

"I never knew, I am sorry" she said

"Don't be, and I was really young I was only 5" he said "Dad never really blamed me, but I think deep down he did" he said reaching under the tree and grabbing three boxes tied together "For you" he said leaning over again and giving her a lovable kiss

"Thanks" she said then attacking the presents starting with the biggest one "Oh my…" she said shocked "Logan they are beautiful" she said fingering the long strand of Mikimoto pearls with a diamond clasp.

"I was going to get you the shorter length but the sales person told me these were better because you can wear them different ways" he said hoping she truly loved them "and I had the clasp changed from the standard gold to platinum and diamond"

She looked at the clasp and ran her finger over it and saw it the clasp was beautiful but what made it special was the diamond setting was made up of her initials 'LGH' "I love them thank you so much" she said putting the strand around her neck and wrapping once to make a double strand, then opened the next box to find a matching bracelet, and the last was a beautiful pair of earrings, the pearl earrings were set in what she assumed was platinum and diamonds.

"Do you like them?" He asked nervously

She leapt forward and sat in his lap kissing him soundly, "I love them" she whispered "I want to say it's too much, but I know you will only yell at me and say it's our first Christmas"

"That's right" he said kissing her again

"Wait" she said jumping from her place on his lap and going back over to the tree and pulling out the last 2 boxes and handing them to him "I couldn't decide, so I got you both" she said smirking

"Really" he said opening the first box noticing the Cartier box, he opened it and saw the steel Roadster Watch with a grey face "I love this watch, I was in Cartier a few months ago and I was looking at it" he said truly happy and putting on the watch then starting on the next box

"I told you I couldn't decide…" she said laughing as he looked at the other watch she got him, it was the Tortue perpetual calendar two time zones watch with a platinum face with a black leather band. "Do you like it?" she asked

"I love it, I love them both" he said looking at the watch then noticed the engraving on the back "To my MAC my love always your Ace" he pulled her back into his lap and kissed her soundly, lying her down on the floor deepening the kiss "I love you" he said when they broke for air then started on her neck…

"I love you to" she moaned she pulled off his t shirt that he was wearing "I love you so much" she added while kissing his bare shoulder. They made love softly and fell asleep under a blanket from the couch in front of the fire.

After they woke, they went to the Gilmore Mansion to celebrate Christmas with their family, Honor and Josh were there as well as Elias. Honor announced that she and Josh were expecting there first child and is due at the end of July. The day was a truly happy day for the Gilmore's and the Huntzberger's.


	27. Chapter 27

AN: I don't know how this chapter came so fast but it did, I hope you all like it!

Chapter 27

The next months seemed to fly by, both being so busy. Even Rory's final spring break was spent in Chicago on business. Now, graduation was right around the corner.

"Paris, Are you here?" Rory said while knocking on the door of the townhouse she and Doyle moved into.

"Hi" Paris said after she opened the door "What's up?" she asked

"What's up?" Rory said in a panic "What do you mean, what's up? Graduation is in two days, we have so much to do" Rory said flailing her arms around

"What exactly do we have to do, we already picked up our grades, we both are graduating Suma Cum Laude, we picked up our caps and gowns this morning and finals are over. Rory there is nothing left to do, we are done with college" Paris said

"We're done" Rory said with a hint of sadness "Paris we are done" she said again

"I know" Paris said realizing what that meant, Paris was staying on at Yale for Medical School, but Rory was really done, no grad school or anything she was officially done with school. "Are you ok?" she asked her friend who was obviously flipping out

"I don't know, the past 17 years of my life has revolved around school and now I am done" she admitted "and what about us, I am so use to seeing you daily, what is going to happen know?" she added never thinking she would ever really miss Paris.

"Well, what do we do with the rest of the group that graduated last year?" Paris said "We go out to dinner once a week, no matter what. Right, well that is still going to happen now, we'll just have to do that and get together as much as possible beyond that dinner's during the week, maybe lunched and of course you and Steph can drag me shopping." She added for good humor.

"I guess I am just freaking out, in two days my life is going to change drastically" she admitted

"Why's that, besides the obvious" Paris asked

"Well we still have the obligation of being in London for a year" Rory said "and Logan and I have been talking about going this year to get it over with" she said

"Ok, so you go to London" Paris said "It's not like you'll be going alone, Logan will be with you" she said matter-of-factly.

"I know, but, I will miss my family and you guys." She admitted

"Listen, I am not one to flaunt it, but, we are all very rich! We will be able to see each other as much as our schedules will allow" Paris said trying to comfort her friend.

"I know Logan said the same thing" Rory admitted "I guess it's just such a big change, I mean even with us getting married and everything very little changed, I mean we still live in the same apartment but now the house is done, we are selling the apartment and now we are moving to London. So much is happening all at once." She said realizing what her true problem was.

"So that's it, Gilmore, the one who hates change, her entire life is changing including her continent" Paris said in a sarcastic tone trying to lighten the mood

"YUP" was all Rory could say

"Talk to Logan" Paris said

"I have, I told him everything that I have said to you!" she perplexed by the whole situation "I don't think he understands"

"Sure he does" Paris said, "but he would rather do it know while you are young and in a transitional phase and he probably looks at it this way, what happens if you stay here for a year then go to London next year and by some strange chance you end up pregnant, then what you, Logan and the baby go to London. Imagine how much you would miss all of us if you had a baby?" she said hoping to get her to calm down and look ahead

"That won't happen" Rory said "we aren't even going to try until after we are married for five years" Rory divulged, they had come to that decision a few months ago.

"Shit happens, just ask your Mom and Dad" Paris deadpanned

"Jesus Paris why do you have to make sense?" Rory said obviously aggravated

"Why else would you come here to me of all people fishing for advice" she said "if you wanted fairy tales and romantic ideas you would have gone to Steph or even Finn." Paris said laughing

"Thanks, your right" Rory said standing up from the table they were sitting at and said "I have to go, Logan will be home soon and we are going to my Grandmother's she wants to go over a few things for the graduation party this weekend. You and Doyle are still coming right?" she asked

"Of course" She said hugging her friend

Emily was planning a giant Graduation party for Rory at the Huntzberger compound on Martha's Vineyard. Rory and Logan both agree that she is going nuts because she didn't get to plan a big society wedding for them so she is making up for it with the Graduation party.

"Loralie Leigh Gilmore-Huntzberger" said the dean as Rory walked up and received her diploma. The group of people were clapping while Loralie and Chris were crying and whistling… "Paris Eugenia Geller" the group roared again…

"The ceremony was wonderful my dear, I am quite proud of you" Richard said hugging his granddaughter "I can't tell you how much it meant to me that you attended and graduated from Yale." He added then kissed her on her cheek

"Thank you Grandpa" she said tearing up a bit at her grandfathers sentiments

"I am so proud of you, today was a perfect day" Emily added also hugging her granddaughter

"Thank you too, Grandma" she said wiping the tears from her eyes and having a feeling she was going to be saying thank you quite a bit today

All her friends walked over including Lane and Zack and they all said "Congratulations" in unison like it was rehearsed

"Thanks guys, I am so glad you could be here" she said hugging everyone.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him; it was Luke standing behind a tree just watching.

"Excuse me" she said and turning and walking away from her group, Logan had seen where she was going and decided to keep Loralie and Chris busy.

"Hi Luke" she said excitedly and hugging him

"Hey Rory, Congratulations" he said "I hope you don't mind that I came" he asked, he was so surprised when she walked into the diner a few weeks ago and handed him a ticket to the graduation.

"I am glad you decided to come" she said, he wasn't sure he would come and had told her that when she gave him the ticket.

"Well, I thought about it and I feel like I have been through this with you like with Chilton, maybe not so much in the past year but the other three years" he said

"Thanks Luke" she said hugging him again

"Here this is for you" he said handing her a little box, which she immediately opened

"Wow, Luke it's beautiful" Rory said, it was an antique opal ring. "I love it"

"I am glad, I know it's your birthstone" he said "The woman at the store said that it's from the late 1800's and it possibly belonged to someone in the French Royal Family, I don't know if I believe that, but I thought you would like it." He said

"I do, I love it" she said "Thank you so much. Listen, do you want to come over and join us?" she asked knowing full well he wouldn't he hasn't spoken to Loralie since the split.

"No, I have to get back to the diner" he said quickly

"OK" she said sadly "Thank you Luke, for everything." She said hugging him and kissing him on the cheek

"Yeah, you too kid" he said "will I see you soon?" he asked

"Yeah, I will come in soon" she promised and said good bye and went and rejoined her group.

Logan met her half way "You ok?" he asked, he knew about her meetings with Luke they were pretty regular at least once a month.

"Yeah, he said he felt like he'd been through this whole Yale thing with me and wanted to be here then he gave me this" she said and showed him the ring

"It's beautiful" he said holding the box in his hand "Do you want me to hold it?" he asked

"Yeah, I am not ready to tell Mom about this yet" she said and he put the box in his suit jacket

"Come on we have to get you back over there your Mom and Dad have been looking for you, it took me and Finn to distract her" Logan said laughing

"Oh boy!" she said "Do I want to know?" she asked figuring the answer would be no

"Probably not, but he did show your parents the spot where you passed out last year in the ball gown after the LDB gala" he said laughing

"HE DID WHAT!" she Yelled "FINN"

"Yes Love" he said innocently

"Rory" Loralie said

She turned around and saw her mother and walked over to her "Hey" Rory said

"Hey you" Loralie said hugging her daughter "I am so proud of you, you did it"

"No Mom, WE did it!" Rory said tearing up and hugging her mother, "Thank you for all the sacrifices you made for me, I love you "she added now crying and hugging her mother. They stood together for a few minutes both crying. Emily, Richard, Christopher and Logan just looked on.

"Well, all is as it should be" Emily said with tears in her eyes "My daughter is finally with the love of her life and my granddaughter continued the Gilmore Legacy and also found the love of her life" she said with pure happiness in her voice.

Rory and Loralie walked back over to the group, Paris and Doyle had now joined them and everyone was taking pictures of the two graduates.

"All right everyone" Loralie said "Meet us back at the Dragonfly in two hours for a party" she said

With that everyone left; Rory and Logan walked over to their apartment for some time alone and to grab a bag, Logan had rented out all the rooms at the Inn so no one had to drive tonight, and Loralie fought with him about it saying that he didn't have to pay, but then they agreed to a very discounted rate.

"I am so proud of you Ace" Logan said walking with his arm around his wife

"Thanks" she said leaning her head onto his shoulder "Couldn't have done it with out you" she said sweetly, they walked into the building they called home

When they got up to the apartment to get their bags, she saw a wrapped box on the pool table "what's that?" she asked

"Open it and find out" Logan said

She ripped at the paper and lifted the lid off the box and saw books, but not just any books "ASIA" she said surprised

"Yup, we leave in a week and a half" he said

"Oh Logan" she said running over to him and jumping into his arms "How did you do it, I thought we had to be in London in a month" she said

"Yeah well I pushed it back, we have to be there by August 15" he said "we have to finish packing up here and pack for the trip, then, Colin and Steph are going to handle the move for us. We will be gone for 6 weeks then it's back here to unpack what's left, the maids will probably do most of it, but we then have to get everything together for London. We will probably have three weeks before we have to go." He explained

"Thank you so much Logan, I really wanted to go on this trip." She said excitedly looking through the different dictionaries and books Logan had picked up besides the books she already had. "Wow, we are really going" she said in wonderment

"Yup, we are really going" he said Rory kissed him and ran towards the desk and picked up the phone

"Steph" Rory said into the phone

"_What's up Rory, aren't you on your way to the party?" _

"Yeah, but Logan just gave me my gift"

"_Do you like it?" _

"You knew?"

"_Of course, so when do you want to go shopping?"_

"How did you know that is why I called you?"

"_What can I say, I'm good"_

"Well we leave for the vineyard the day after tomorrow, so why don't we go tomorrow… wait. Logan do we have any plans for tomorrow?"

"NO! Why?" Logan said

"Why don't the four of us go shopping together, we could fly down to New York spend the day and then fly to the vineyard from there" she said to both Logan and Steph

"Let's talk about it with them when we get to the party" Logan reasoned

"Sure"

"OK, Steph I have to go, we need to leave"

"_See you in a bit, I will run it by Colin now"_

"Sounds good, bye" Rory hung up the phone and ran into the bedroom

"Ace, come on we have to go" Logan called after her

"I know, I am just grabbing each of us another outfit for New York"

"What, come on we are packed, we have plenty of stuff if not, you can buy another outfit there" he promised

"OK" she agreed

"Good now let's go" he said and pushed his wife out the door

The entire car ride was full of talk about graduation, the party, Asia but mostly London.

"What is the house like there?" Rory asked, she knew the Huntzberger's had a house there but had no idea what it was like

"You'll love it Ace" he said "It's a beautiful town house that is not to far from the office and it is attached to a private park." (AN: Think Notting Hill)

"Really, it's not a mansion?" she asked surprised

"Nope, granted it's not small but it's not a mansion, it has 4 bedrooms and three bathrooms and it even has a study with a small library" he said

"Really, it's sound nice" she admitted

Before they new it they pulled up to the Inn and the party was in full swing.

"I don't understand, we are not late, we are actually 5 minutes early" Logan said

"Yeah but Sookie probably had everyone here an hour ago" Rory said laughing

They walked in the front door and the party truly was in full swing, people were dancing, drinking and truly having a wonderful time.

"There's Mom" she said they walked over towards her mother and father

"Hi Mom" Rory said "Where's Dad?" She asked after she hugged her mother "Couldn't he hand the insane asylum?" she joked

"HA! Good one kid" Loralie said "No, he was just here I don't know where he went" Suddenly the microphone made a screeching sound and Rory and Logan gave each other a knowing look.

"Excuse me, can I have your attention please" Christopher said "As you all know we are here to celebrate our daughter's graduation from the fine institution called Yale" he paused and everyone clapped "Now most of you know that Loralie and I have known each other all of our lives, we are truly soul mates, I screwed up I ran when she ran but in the opposite direction, when she left Hartford I took it as she was leaving me, not society" at this point Loralie was totally confused why was Christopher telling all these people their story "It took us 22 years to get here Loralie and I am not going to let you get away again" he said walking towards her when he stood before her their eyes locked and everyone else disappeared and he got down on one knee "Loralie Victoria Gilmore, after all these years, Will you do me the honor and make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" the room went completely silent waiting for her response

"Yes" she said and Chris jumped to his fit and pulled her into his arms and swung her around kissing her.

"Congratulations" Finn yelled from the group then the rest of the group joined in "Congratulations"


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: It's coming to an end rather quickly one of two more chapters... **

**I don't own GG's or Vera Wang, God I wish. **

**Chapter 28**

"I am so happy for you Mom and Dad" Rory said hugging her mother tightly just after the engagement

"I was completely shocked" Lorelai explained, still feeling like some one was spinning her around really fast and then letting go.

"Got ya, didn't I?" Christopher asked triumphantly holding her from behind.

The rest of the night was a dual celebration, one being Rory's Graduation the other the recent engagement; both were extremely joyous occasions.

By 2am everyone was ready for bed and the party broke up. Logan and Rory went into their room and collapsed onto the bed.

"I didn't tell Mom about Asia or London" She whispered "She is going to be upset"

"Why do you say that?" Logan responded

"Because, she is going to want my help planning the wedding and I won't even be in the country" She had a few tears sliding down her face

"I'm Sorry Ace, what can I do?" he asked holding his wife.

"I don't know, I guess I just have to tell my mom everything in the morning before we go to New York" she acknowledged

"Yeah, tomorrow, now let's just go to bed" he said after getting up to grab to get undressed and getting into bed with just his boxers, Rory took off her dress and replaced it with Logan's shirt.

"God I love when you where my shirts" he said in a low breathy voice

"Go to bed Casanova, I am too tired tonight" she said laughing at his attempt

"Fine, Love you Ace" he said kissing her lightly on the lips

"Love you too"

The next morning they work up with a start. They were up, showered and dressed by 9:30 and ready to check out.

"Come on breakfast, I want breakfast and coffee" Rory whined

"Fine I am just closing up the suitcase" he responded, laughing a little at his wife's antics. "Go down now if you want, get a table" he was waving his hands at her to go. She didn't say a word and just left.

Twenty minutes later everyone was sitting around a large table talking about the night before, even Finn made it down for the early breakfast.

"Really, Love, why did we have to come down so early for this?" Finn asked seriously

"Well, if you must know, I wanted to have breakfast with everyone before we leave for New York" Rory said with a little chuckle

"That I know, Rory Dear, but my question was why so early?" He rephrased the question

"Finn, breakfast is usually in the morning" she said and everyone laughed

"Rory, what did Logan get you for your graduation?" Lorelai asked "You didn't tell me last night"

"What makes you think he got me anything?" Rory joked

"Funny, now tell the Mommy" Lorelai insisted

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about this" Rory started and Lorelai interrupted

"You better not be pregnant, especially how much you drank last night" everyone laughed

"NO!" she screeched so loudly that everyone jumped "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you"

"Well, what is it then?" Chris asked

"Remember I told you last year we were thinking of going to Asia" she recalled the weekend at the Vineyard with Luke

"Yes, that's the weekend Mitchum's head almost exploded all over that beautiful house" she said remembering that horrific scene

"Well, Logan surprised me with that trip for my graduation gift, we leave in 10 days for 6 weeks" she said a little saddened but happy

"Wow, that is some trip" Lorelai said "Wait you are leaving in 10 days?" she asked surprised and a little upset

"Yes" Rory whispered and Logan grabbed her Hand "We should be back mid July" she continued "But then…"

"Then, then what?" Lorelai sounding more upset "What happens after Asia"

"London" was all Rory said

"You guys are going to London, for how long?" Lorelai asked the conversation was now between them but everyone was looking on intently

"You know how long, Mom, this is the trip that Logan almost had to make last year, remember" Rory said

"You are going to London for a YEAR" Lorelai yelled "why didn't you tell me this sooner and when do you leave I mean really did you leave anytime to spend with us" she was crying now and so was Rory.

"I know you are upset, but we have to go and we don't want to put it off. What happens if we wait another year and Rory gets pregnant, how bad would that be if we had to go with a baby" Logan said trying to reason with her "and the decision was just made official two days ago and before we knew of your engagement" he added

"But, when do you leave?" She whispered

"August 15th" Rory matched her whisper without looking up from the table where she had been staring through Logan's little explanation; she was still upset for having to leave the country for a year.

"Well than we will have to get married the weekend before you go" Chris said breaking the deafening silence "Does anyone have a date book on them, what's the date of that Saturday before the 15th?" Chris asked the group collectively

"It's the 11th" Steph said meekly

"August 11th it is then" Chris said with his arm around Lorelai

"August 11th it is!" Lorelai stated looking at Rory smiling "So, can you help me plan a bit before you go and after you get back" she asked

"Of course I will, I want nothing more" Rory said now hugging her mother who was sitting next to her

"HEY" Steph exclaimed "Why don't you guys join us in New York today and we can go into a few dress shops" suggested excitedly

"Ohhh, that does sound fun, please Mom and Dad, please come" she begged and giving Steph a thankful look

"OK, when do we leave?" Lorelai said

"Well, do you have your things packed for the weekend?" Logan asked

"Yeah, we were going to stay here again tonight" Chris said

"Let's leave now, the jet is waiting to take us, we can be checking into the Pierre in less than two hours." Logan said pulling out his phone and calling the hotel to tell them he needed another room

They all got up from the table and went to gather their things and said good bye to those who weren't going with them and telling them they would see them in the Vineyard.

The plane ride was pleasant and they were all checked into the hotel, bags safely put in their rooms. Rory had made a call to Vera Wang's Salon and got them in, hey, being a Huntzberger had its perks! The men left the women to do their thing and they headed over to Bergdorf's for some shopping for Logan.

"Mom, what kind of dress do you want?" Rory asked waiting for the stylist to come in.

"I defiantly want strapless" She said "Maybe something fitted"

The stylist introduced herself her name was Debra, Lorelai told her what she wanted and she left to gather a few samples.

"I am so excited for you guys" Steph said

"Thanks Steph" Lorelai said as Debra walked back in

"Here are a few dresses" she said pulling the first one off the rack, "Just let me know which ones you want to try" she pulled out the next one and Rory and Lorelai both gasped

"That's it" Lorelai whispered

"You have to try it on Mom" Rory exclaimed clapping her hands together

"I'll try that one" she said to Debra getting up and walking over to the screen that was in the corner and a few minutes later she stepped out and onto the platform in front of the three way mirror.

"OH MY GOD" Rory said with tears in her eyes "That's the one, without a doubt"

"Yeah it is" Lorelai said staring at herself in the mirror, twirling in the beautiful strapless silk taffeta mermaid gown with rouched bodice and bubble hem. It was perfect, it was Lorelai.

They purchased the dress and left the salon with promises that the dress will be ready about the same time Rory and Logan would be returning from Asia. They walked over to Fifth Avenue to meet the men at Bergdorf's to join them for some shopping then some lunch.

"Hey Ace, where are you?" he said answering his phone

"We are on our way to you" she replied in an overly sweet tone

"Wonderful" he said smiling at her tone "Where are you now?"

"About a block from Bergdorf's, do you want to meet me down stairs?" she asked shyly

"Um, actually, I am across the street at the men's store" he said

"Oh ok, well do you want to get lunch before I start shopping?" She relented

"Yeah, I will meet you outside, first I have to pay then get your dad and Colin" he said handing his clothes to the sales person.

"OK, see you in a few, Love you" she said

"Love you too" he replied and closed his phone.

He walked away with two bags full with clothes and went looking for Chris and Colin and found them both in the suit department.

"Come on guys, the ladies are waiting outside for us and they are hungry" Logan told the other guys "Can't keep hungry 'Gilmore Girls' waiting." Logan laughed

"Ain't that the truth" Chris said and joined in on the laugh

"Well, Steph isn't a Gilmore Girl and as you pointed out Rory isn't a Gilmore anymore either, she's a Huntzberger" Colin pointed out

"Rory will always be a Gilmore Girl and Steph is by proxy" Logan stated "She has spent so much time with Rory and Lorelai that she has picked up their habits, haven't you noticed?" Colin just nodded and Logan couldn't contain his laughter anymore.

Chris grabbed his son-in-law and Colin and walked out the front doors to see the three beautiful women standing before them. They walked to the first restaurant they saw and had a quick lunch. Then it was onto more shopping as Saks…

They walked into the hotel at 7 that night exhausted from the long day.

"OK, let's drop this stuff off then go down stairs for a quick bite, then I am going to bed" Rory said with her head not moving off its spot on Logan's shoulder.

"Sounds good" everyone said, in the same tired tone.

Twenty minutes later they were standing at the front of the restaurant waiting to be sat at their table

"Can I help you" the snotty girl said as she walked towards them

"Yes, I just called we have a table under Huntzberger" Logan said and the girl perked up

"Oh yes Mr. Huntzberger, right this way" she said batting her eyes at him

"Thank you" Rory said rather snidely, Logan just chuckled.

"What was that?" Lorelai whispered to Steph

"That is what happens every time we go to a restaurant with Logan and a young girl hears his name" she explained "they get all googly eyed and it drives Rory nuts some of the time, and I guess her being so tired this is one of the times"

"I see, and it happens all the time" Lorelai said, she understood but she just never witnessed it with her own eyes and it's not like he is alone.

"Yup" was all she replied

They sat at the table ordered two bottles of red wine leaned back into their seats and relaxed. Logan had requested a private table, simply because they didn't want to be bothered. He had noticed there were photographers around all day snapping pictures. Rory had noticed as well.

"Oh my god, Mom you have to call the grandparents" she said in a surprised tone

"What, why? We are having such a nice time why would I want to spoil it?" She whined like a four year old.

"If you didn't notice there were a few photographers tagging along with us today and I am sure they got a picture of us coming out of Vera Wang's and I am sure they paid the receptionist off to find out who, if anyone, purchased a dress and it will be all over the paper tomorrow" she lamented "just be on the safe side and call"

Chris nodded his head and pulled out his phone. She dialed the number and let out a sigh.

"_Hello, Gilmore residence" _

"Yes, may I speak to Emily or Richard please, this is their daughter Lorelei"

"_One moment please" a few minutes passed and Emily picked up the phone_

"_Hello Lorelai, what is it, is everything alright?" she said in an annoyed tone_

"Yes, Mom, everything is fine"

"_Then please tell me why you are calling" _

"Well, I am in NY with Rory, Logan, Chris, Stephanie and Colin"

"_Good for you are you having a good time, why did you feel the need to tell me this at 8:00 at night"_

"You see, I came to the city for a reason"

"_Lorelai, please, I just sat down to read a book, I had a very trying day and a very early day tomorrow please stop beating around the bush and tell me why you are…"_

"Chris and I are engaged and we are getting married on August 11th" she cut her mother off

"_WHAT?"_

"Yes, Mom, Chris and I are getting married and I bought a dress."

"_RICHARD" she yelled out, and then proceeded to have a conversation with him about what happened. Meanwhile everyone at the table were chuckling hearing the one side of the conversation_

"_Lorelai" Richard said obviously taking the phone from his wife_

"Hi Dad"

"_Is this true, this isn't a joke is it?"_

"What, no why would you think it's a joke" she exclaimed "I thought you and mom would be happy about this, you always wanted us to be together" she was thoroughly confused now.

"_Thank god" he said_

"Excuse me?" Lorelai said

"_It's about time, best wishes my dear, and is Christopher there with you?"_

"Thank you Dad and yes" she said handing the phone over to Chris and promising to see them tomorrow

Chris took the phone and pretty much got the same response, making sure it was no joke, he thanked them and hung up.

They laughed and said "Strange" in unison. They all laughed as Lorelai went into detail for the rest of the group. The rest of the evening was spent laughing and eating enjoying the company.

**Hope you liked it, the next chapter will be the graduation party and Rory and Logan leaving for Asia. **


	29. Chapter 29

**OK, Here it is the next to final chapter, sorry it took me so long, I am having a problem ending it without going into ideas I have for the next story! I am not sure i like this chapter but it it what it is! Hope you guys like it, Read and Review!**

**Again I don't own GG, Armani or Harry Winston! I could only dream! **

**Chapter 29**

Martha's Vineyard is a beautiful place and the Huntzberger Compound is amazing, the house is beautiful and the property is unmatchable. Emily really out did herself on this party; it truly was like a wedding. There was a giant tent set up in the center of a large open field along side the house with all the tables, a dance floor and full band. Between the Huntzberger's and the Gilmore's there is to be about 250 people attending the event. What started out as a nice graduation party is turning into the gala event of the season.

"Grandma, where are you?" Rory hollered into the house as the six of them arrived

"I am in the kitchen" she said while walking out to the foyer "People are so incompetent, really how difficult is it to set up for a party, when it's suppose to be their job" Emily ranted to the no one in particular

"Hi Grandma" Rory said hugging her grandmother "Everything outside looks wonderful"

"Hey Mom, it all looks beautiful" Lorelai said stepping towards her mother.

Emily pulled her daughter into a hug and said congratulations and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Everyone was extremely taken aback by Emily's actions.

"Um thanks Mom are you feeling alright?" she asked confused

"Of course I am! Christopher come here." she said pulling him into a hug "It's about time" is all she said "Have you called your mother, I should call her" Emily stated

"OH shit" Chris said pulling out his cell phone

"I take that as a no" Emily said saying hello to the rest of the group

The all walked into the house and put their bags into their designated rooms, there is five bedrooms in the house so they all get their own rooms, but, Paris and Finn have to fight over the last one.

They were all sitting out on the patio awaiting lunch and discussing the party and the wedding, and then they felt it was time to tell Richard and Emily about London.

"Grandma, Grandpa, there is something Logan and I need to tell you" Rory began

"Really?" Emily said knowingly

"No, I am not pregnant" Rory deadpanned and rolled her eyes

"Oh of course not dear, what is it you needed to tell us" Emily said recover from her obvious Faux pas

"Emily, I gave Rory her gift for her graduation and we are going to Asia for six weeks" Logan said trying to keep the conversation on course

"How wonderful" Richard said "Asia is beautiful, you will love it Rory"

"After Asia, we have to move for the business" she said

"Oh really, where? New York?" Emily asked

"No, London" Logan said

"Oh My God, Richard!" Emily exclaimed "How long do you have to go?" she said

"A year" Rory said "We are leaving on August 15th" she finished

"So that's why Lorelai and Christopher are getting married so fast" Richard realized

"Yes" Lorelai said

"OK, well we have a long night ahead of us, so I am going up to our room to rest" Emily said walking away from the group obviously upset, Rory followed her when she got to the room where her grandparents were staying and knocked on the door.

"Come in" she said from inside the room

"Grandma" she said sitting next to her on the bed "I know you are upset, but Logan and I want to go now" she began explaining

"Why now?" she asked

"I was very upset when he told me that we have to go either this year or next and he suggested this year, to get it over with" she continued "His reasoning was something I never even considered"

"What did he say?"

"well, we have been married for a year and he said what if we waited until next year and I somehow, unplanned mind you, get pregnant, we still have to go to London." Her explaining seemed to be putting Emily at some ease "Logan said he would you rather go now when it's just the two of us than next year when it's a possible that there could be a baby or expecting a baby."

"I see" Emily said with a slight glimmer of glee in her eye

With that being settled everyone went off to their separate rooms to prepare for the party ahead of them. Rory already changed into her pajamas and stood in their master suite staring at her dress for that evening, the party was now a black tie party, which is much more than Rory wanted.

"It's a beautiful dress" Logan observed

"I fell in love with it when I first saw it" she replied walking toward him and wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tight. He kissed the top of her head and hugged her tight.

"I love you so much" she said "I hope everything will work out this year"

"It will be fine, I promise." He said

"What about Christmas? Are we going to come home for Christmas?"

"Of course we will, we will probably be home from mid December to after the new year." He said reassuring her "and I am sure we will have to come back to the states for trips to check on other papers, like we do now"

"So it won't be that bad and whoever wants to come visit can, right?" she asked

"Whoever wants to come can come, the more the merrier" he said "So you have to tell me how did you calm down your grandmother?" he asked curious and trying to change the subject. She broke out of their embrace after a final squeeze and walked over to the bed pulled back the covers and climbed in.

"Want to join me for a little afternoon siesta" she said shyly patting the bed

He stripped down to his boxers and jumped into bed, leaning over and kissing Rory soundly on the lips.

"God I love you" she said catching her breath

"I love you too" he said attacking her lips again deepening the kiss and allowing all their feeling to come out in that kiss, when the need for air became over whelming he began on her neck, she left out a soft moan which only encouraged him to continue, she arched her back into him and he pulled her tank top off to reveal her exposed breasts kissing her lips then left a trail of kisses down her neck and attacking them.

"Oh god, I've missed you" he said, not realizing how long it had been since they had made love, as he brushed his lips across her stomach and played with the waist of her pajama pants before pulling them off and tossing them on the floor with her tank top. They continued on this path until they couldn't take anymore, she slid his boxers down with the help of her feet her grabbed her leg and pulled it up and entered her a wave of pleasure engulfed them both, forgetting about everything and everyone else until they both cried out in ecstasy collapsing onto the bed. Logan kissed her sweetly on the cheek and both fell asleep.

An hour later Logan woke up and looked over to his wife who was still sleeping soundly; he looked over at the time, they need to get up and get ready.

"Ace" he said in a whisper

"MMMMHHHMM" she mumbled incoherently

"We need to get up and start to get ready" he said into her ear

"What" she said

"The party" he explained

"Oh" she relented

With that they both got out of bed and went into the bathroom, Rory went into the shower and Logan began to shave; 45 minutes later Rory was putting the finishing touches on her make-up.

"You are stunning" he said looking at her in her Armani strapless gown her hair was pulled up in loose curls on top of her head. "That dress is amazing on you" he said kissing her neck "I have something for you"

"What did you do?" she said firmly

"I didn't buy anything, I promise" he said pulling a black box from the dresser "This was my Great Grandmother's it was passed down through the Huntzbergers and now I would like you to have it" he explained and opened the box to reveal a stunning diamond necklace.

"Oh my god" she said feeling like Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman "Logan, its amazing"

He took it out of the box and began explaining it "It's a Harry Winston necklace with 20 or so emerald-cut diamonds framed by pear shaped and square-cut diamonds, we never really knew the exact sizes or clarity, my great grandfather bought it when Harry Winston first opened. (AN: I have now idea if the times coincide, so for the sake of the story go with it)

"It's amazing" she whispered as she fingered the necklace looking in the mirror.

"Listen Ace, I know you are not use to all of this, just know, I don't want you to change; I love you for who you are and where you come from. OK" he said "I don't want you to be one of the stepford housewives" he finished and kissed her cheek "It's a family necklace that I felt you deserved to wear" he could see in her eyes that it was a bit overwhelming

"Thanks Logan that means and a lot and I love it because it's _our_ families" she said giving him a smile and a kiss "We better get down there" she said

He grabbed her hand and walked out the door to meet everyone on the patio as they agreed.

"There you are, oh my god, Rory you got the necklace" Steph screamed

"What do you me _the_ necklace" Rory asked

"That's _the_ Huntzberger Necklace" Steph said "That is one of their prized jewels"

"Logan just gave it to me" she said shyly

"It's beautiful" Steph said "Now onto other things, you two had a little afternoon fun didn't you" she teased Rory

"What?" Rory said surprised

"You aren't exactly quiet and this is an old house with thin walls" Steph said with a smirk

"Oh my god" Rory turned a deep shade of red

"Rory" Lorelai said "Why on earth are you so red? Could it have anything to do with you and your husband's afternoon 'delight'" she teased

"Did everyone hear?" she said in a whisper

"I think so" Lorelai said patting her daughter on her back "Nice necklace" she added

Two hours later they were enjoying the party talking to all the right people and now they were enjoying a dance.

"Having fun?" Logan asked

"Believe it or not I am" she said surprising herself

"Me too" he said spinning her around the floor

"I still can't believe everyone heard us this afternoon" she said a slight blush crept across her face as she remembered. "Every once in a while my grandparents look at me funny" she added

"Now you are just crazy, they are not looking at you funny" he said laughing at his wife's paranoia. "Listen we are married, and if they want a great grandchild, we need to practice" he said "A Lot" he added kissing he cheek

"You are incorrigible" she said laughing as Logan spun her around, they looked like the perfect couple.

By the time the party had cleared out it was one in the morning and the gang had decided to change and go into the hot tub. Sitting in the hot tub was Rory, Logan, Colin, Steph, Paris, Doyle, Finn and Rosemary. Relaxing and enjoying the slight chill of the June night air.

"I still can't believe you guys will be gone for a year!" Rosemary said taking a sip of her champagne

"Yeah, what ever will we do without our resident hound dogs" Finn said

"Uh, Finn, That's you" Logan pointed out "Hey Doyle, how's the Times?" Logan had set up Doyle with a job as Editor after the acquisition.

"Great, everything is running like clockwork" Doyle said

"So Rory and Logan, are you two taking over another paper in London?" Steph asked

"No nothing like that, we have to work in the Huntzberger Publishing and Media offices for a while, you know make sure the office is still running properly, then after the year is up we will only have to go for a week here and there" Rory explained "You guys can come visit when ever you want" she added "Really, open invite"

The rest of the night was spent talking of old times and future plans. The next morning there was a breakfast buffet set up with thermoses of coffee, everyone was quiet some wearing sunglasses to block out the bright summer sun.

The next few days were extremely hectic, the day after the party they headed back to New Haven to finish up some of the packing for their trip and getting ready for the movers that Steph and Colin would be handling.

The night before the trip they all met up at the Dragonfly for dinner, and fell into wedding talk, no one mentioned London; Rory and Logan liked it that way they wanted to spend a quiet night with their friends with out thinking of leaving for a year.

After all the food was gone and everyone was slightly toasted Rory and Logan said good bye to everyone and climbed into the limo to head back to the Huntzberger Estate in Harford.

The next morning as they were boarding their plane Rory said "I am so excited" as she was leaning her head onto Logan's Shoulder

"Me too, you are really going to love it there" Logan mumbled into her hair and kissed the top of her head. They were both very tired because they had to get up extremely early to get their flight.

The phone rang on the plane and Logan answered it, "Yes"

"If you and Mrs. Huntzberger would take your seats, we will begin to taxi out and take off" the pilot said

"Great, Thank you"

"We will let you know when we have reached cruising altitude so you two can go into the bedroom to sleep" the pilot told Logan

"Thank you again" Logan said and hung up the phone

"Come on, buckle up" Logan said pulling Rory into the seat next to him "Next stop China!" he said happily

AN: If you want to see Rory's dress, it's beautiful, it's on the saks fifth web sight under evening wear and the Harry Winston necklace is at Harry and it's the Vintage Harry Winston necklace! Sorry for not putting links but you guys are all really smart and can figure it out... ; ) Thanks again to all of you, you really kept me going.


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Sorry this took so long, I had a massive case of writers block and found the first part of the chapter very hard to write. This is it the final chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I will be doing a sequel, I am going to write a few chapter first then post; be on the lookout. **

**I do not own anything to do with the Gilmore Girls... **

**Chapter 30**

Six weeks had passed and they were landing at the private air strip in Hartford. The trip was a huge success; Rory truly had a wonderful experience. The entire culture was something fresh and exciting.

"My favorite was Tokyo" Rory said out of the blue

"Really, I thought it would have been Beijing" Logan said

"Yeah, why is that?" she asked a little confused

"Well, you always did like Chinese food better than Japanese food" he said sarcastically

"Ha ha, very funny. You are just the funniest person in the world" she said in a similar sarcastic tone.

"We will be home soon, are your mom and dad meeting us at the airport" he asked curiously

"Of course, Mom can't wait for us to get back so we can put the final touches on the wedding..." she said from her spot next to him on the plush leather couch with her head resting in his lap.

Two hours later they landed at the private air strip and were surprised to see a limo waiting but no Lorelai or Christopher…

They climbed into the limo, still no sign of them. They sat quietly together on the short ride back to the house that would be their home for the next few weeks before they moved to London for a year then returns back to it for the rest of their lives together.

Rory was slowly getting excited at the fact that they would be living in a different country for a year; especially the country where her family was from. She had done some research and found that she still had family there and when she spoke to her grandmother and she had confirmed that they did in fact have family and promised her that she would contact them and let them know that she would be in London for a year and expect to be contacted.

When they walked through the front door of their home they were surprised to see that everyone was there to welcome them home. It was also a wedding shower for the engaged couple.

"What are you guys doing here?" Logan asked smiling and laughing as he went around saying hello.

"Well, we wanted to welcome you home and Lor and Chris needed a shower so we combined the two" Paris said in an unusually happy tone.

"Really and this shower is with only us?" Rory questioned

"Nope; everyone will be here at 6 o'clock, so that gives you guys two hours to settle in and change" Emily said from across the room in the living room they had all gathered in.

"Thank god the house is finished" Rory Joked

"Yeah because God forbid that I have my shower in some mansion that is unfinished" Lorelai added laughing.

They continued to laugh and joke as Rory and Logan gave everyone some details about the trip. Lorelai filled Rory in on the progress they made with the wedding; not counting all the emails that she had sent her while she was away. They settled on a small wedding to be held at the Dragonfly, the people from Stars Hollow would be there some friends of Christopher from Boston and a select few business associates from Chris and Richard. And of course the group of people who were gathered together today, they had all become more than friends, they were family.

Rory and Logan left the group to go up to their master bedroom to shower and change while the others saw to the last minute details of the party.

"I can't wait to see the bedroom" Rory said to Logan

"Yeah, everything really came together" Logan added

"I know you like the wood floors better than the marble" she said mockingly "It adds warmth that wasn't there before" she said in her salesperson voice

"Ror, you sold me on the floors months ago" he said laughing as he opened the double doors to their bedroom

"Oh my" was all she said

They walked in to find a their furniture that they picked out, the bed was a giant king sized enormous sleigh bed made of solid cherry wood with matching nightstands with granite tops along with the dresser and armoire to complete the suite. There was also a little sitting alcove off to the side with two oversized chairs and two small book cases to hold a few of their favorite books. For Logan, at the foot of the bed what looked to be a chest was actually the housing for a plasma television; with the push of a button the TV would make its entrance.

The bathroom was completed gutted and redone. They used earthy stone tiles, the shower had 12 jets surrounding the entire space and the tub was a two person Jacuzzi tub.

"I have died and gone to heaven" she said as she laid down on her custom made bedding set made with a muted gold French toile fabric with shams and decorative pillow abound on the bed. They whole room screamed French Country. They both loved it.

"Ace, this has to be my favorite room, I don't want to leave it" he said lying down next to her wrapping her in his arms and kissing her sweetly.

An hour had passed and the guests began to arrive; all of Stars Hollow was there as promised. A few of Richard and Emily's closest friends also joined the eclectic group and were surprised at the group that had assembled in the Huntzberger Mansion. Christopher's friends were a fun group and melded well with the others. All in All it was shaping up to be a wonderful party.

Emily had wanted a dignified ladies brunch for Lorelai's shower but she wouldn't allow it. She wanted something that reflected both her and Chris and a party did just that. They didn't need gifts, since they already had everything they needed, so in lieu of gifts everyone donated money to the American Cancer Association. Sookie had again catered in the Huntzbergers house and finished early enough to join the party. Lane's band played for them. It was a typical Lorelai Gilmore Party.

The next morning the house was already cleaned up and returned to normal, all the rooms were full to capacity as well as the den.

Rory woke up to see that Logan was already awake she glanced at the clock and saw that it was 10:15 then she heard something.

"Logan is that you?" she called out

"Yeah it's me" he said from inside their closet

"What are you doing?" she asked "It's too early"

"Go back to sleep, sweetie" he said

"Nope, what's going on in here" she said as she walked into the closet

"Just looking through some things" he answered her while pulling her into a hug and kissing her on the forehead

"Why" she deadpanned

"Well, I woke up and I wasn't ready to go down stairs yet, so, I took a shower and when I came in here to get dressed it occurred to me that we will have to pack up everything to bring to London. I was going through everything to see if there was anything that I really didn't have to bring." he answered her honestly

"Oh I see" she said "and you decided to do this while hung over" she added sarcastically

"I'm not hung over, I didn't drink a lot last night" he admitted

"Really" she was surprised "Every time I saw you, you had a drink in your hand" she added beginning to look through her own clothes

"Ahhh looks can be deceiving, my dear" he said teasingly

"But you had a good time right" she asked still a little shell shocked; Logan usually always drank at parties especially when all his friends were around.

"I had a blast" he said truthfully "Your grandparents and their friends where a little taken aback, wouldn't you agree" he asked laughing at the memory of Lorelai doing body shots off of Chris.

"That is the understatement of the year" she joined in the laughter "I was surprised they stayed as long as they did" she added

"So Ace, what's the verdict?" he asked as she was thumbing through her clothes

"I have know idea" she admitted "I will get Mom to help me next week" she said as she turned and walked out of the closet and into the bathroom to take a shower "I can't wait to use this shower, How was it?"

"You are going to love it; it was the best shower I have ever taken… Alone that is" he said cheekily

"Dirty" was all she yelled as she stepped in

Two weeks later Rory, Lorelai and Emily were sitting in the Country Club; they had decided to meet to go over the final details of the wedding that was in a week.

"When are you picking up your dress?" Emily asked Lorelai

"Actually, I am having it delivered to the Inn the day before the wedding" she said "I thought it would be easier, so we are going Wednesday to have the final fitting then they will stuff it, press it and deliver it on Friday" she explained

"Oh that sounds wonderful" Emily said gleefully

"Why is that wonderful, Mom" Lorelai asked confused

"Nothing really, I'm just glad you decided not to do everything yourself." She lamented

They talked over the final details, the flowers, music and of course the food. Sookie has fast become the family caterer for every thing. All the responses were in; all the details are set now they are just waiting.

_Rory and Lorelai met a few days before and went through her closet and began packing up her cloths talking and drinking wine._

"_So, what should I take?" Rory asked_

"_Why don't you take everything?" Lorelai answered_

"_Can't do that" _

"_Why not" _

"_That's too much" she replied "and it gives me an excuse to shop there" she laughed_

"_Ahhh the truth comes out; so are you going to shop in Harrods and Harry Nichols?" Lorelai said laughing at how similar they really are_

"_Yes of course and I was reading online and London has some really great vintage stores" Rory added excitedly _

"_So, London?" Lorelai said now sad_

"_Yeah, London" Rory said in the same tone "But I think it's going to be good, I am actually a little excited. It's not so bad, Dad said you guys are going to come visit after your honeymoon and we have to come back in October for the annual meeting in New York so you guys could come there for the weekend and then there is Thanksgiving then Christmas, so we will be seeing each other a lot." She finished _

"_You have this all figured out don't you?" Lorelai joked_

"_Did you expect anything else?" she questioned _

So here they were a few days before the wedding and a week before they were leaving for a full year. Today Lorelai and Rory were going for her final fitting and Chris and Logan were going to their tailor to try on their tuxedos then they were meeting up to have lunch together then spending the rest of the day at Rory and Logan's house for take out and a movie night.

Chris and Lorelai were going to Paris on their honeymoon and Chris promised that they would add a week to their honeymoon and stop in to see their new house and offices.

They enjoyed their day together and when they got back to the house Chris and Lorelai settled into the guest room and Rory and Logan went to theirs they all agreed to shower and change into their pajamas then meet in the theatre room to christen it with the first Gilmore-Huntzberger-Hayden movie night. Logan ordered Pizza, the entire Chinese food menu and a select few Indian food dishes.

They settled into the plush leather theatre seats in the media room that Logan took a special interest in, he wanted it to be perfect for his wife there were oversized leather theatre seats that were big enough for two people. The room was set up with a real movie screen and the projection and sound system was a complex computer system. There was a subzero refrigerator and freezer built into the wall with cabinets that were full with all her favorite junk food, a microwave for the popcorn and of course the coffee pot. The freezer was filled with Ben & Jerry's and the fridge was filled with all types of soda and beer. It was amazing and Rory loved it.

They food arrived and they settled into the chairs.

"So what movies did you and Dad bring?" Rory asked her mother

"Well, Rory, we thought a tribute was in order" Lorelai said knowingly

"A tribute, to whom" Logan asked chuckling at Lorelei's mischievous grin.

"I have brought a myriad of films first we have a classic The American Werewolf in London then we have a romantic comedy with Knotting Hill and two comedies in the form of an original and a sequel with Bridget Jones' Diary and Bridget Jones: The Edge of Reason and the classic Monty Python & The Holy Grail and last but not least Pride & Prejudice because it is based on your favorite book" she concluded

"So the tribute is too…." Logan asked confused "Ohhh wait London" He finished sarcastically

They all laughed sat around ate the food and watched the movies. Rory just looked around and smiled sadly.

Friday night Rory, Lorelai, Sookie, Paris, Lane, Steph and Rosemary all gathered at the Inn for a girl's night in. The dresses were delivered and were hanging in the biggest suite at the inn.

"Are you excited, Lor?" Steph asked, since Rory and Logan got engaged Steph, Paris and Rose got really close with their friends mother, she was like an older sister to them all, especially Steph; they really clicked

"Yeah, I can't believe it's really happening" she admitted "I mean come on our daughter is going to be 23 years old and she is married; now we finally got on track and are doing what we should have probably done all those years ago"

"Yes, but then you and Rory even Chris for that matter wouldn't be the people you are today, you all needed to go through what you did to become better people" Steph said logically, surprising everyone in the room

"Wow Steph that was deep" Rose said

"Hey even a blind bird can find a crumb" she said laughing

"OK enough, I say we start our little toasts to the blushing bride" Sookie began "To Lorelai, my partner, my best friend, my sister you have always been there for me from me almost killing myself and others in the kitchen at the Independence Inn and our own Inn, repeatedly, to my wedding, getting through my insecurities of my marriage, helping me through the 4 in 4 fiasco, finding out I was pregnant and giving birth to both of my children. You have never faltered; I will always be here for you, no matter what. All I ever wanted for you is to be happy; seeing you know, like this, proves that it has all been worth it, all the past… um relationships have brought you to this place: Happiness. To you, Lorelai, to finding your happiness"

"To Happiness" everyone said with tears in their eyes and Lor was balling like a baby, hugging her best friend and thanking her

"Well, I don't know if I can top that, but I will try. To my Mom and my best friend, you have given me so much, your constant encouragement has been my rock to which I have always anchored myself to. Dad hasn't always been there for us, but deep down I always new how much you loved each other and you two would end up together. I love you Mom, thank you for being my constant support, even through the hard times." Rory said hugging her still crying mother.

"Lorelai, you were always like a second mother to me, thank you for helping me discover who I really am. With out you and Rory I would have gone to that Seventh Day Adventist College and never had the courage to go against Mama, so thank you for being you"

Lorelai was overwhelmed; all these kind words were causing her to cry like she hadn't cried in a very long time.

"Lorelai, I also saw you as a mother figure, ever since that Bangles concert we went to with you I have looked up to you, I respect you immensely and couldn't be happier for you. Good Luck, Lor" Paris added to the emotional scene that was playing out in front of the small group

"Well, I don't want to add more to this scene than I have to, that being said, over the past year and a half or so you have become like a sister to me, I never had a great relationship with my family but when I met you, you were so open and willing to take the lot of us in, thank you for that, I am glad to call you my friend and I am truly honored that you asked me to share your day with you. Thank you so much Lorelai" Steph said only adding to the overwhelming sentiments

"OK, I am not doing the whole emotional thing, I love you Lorelai, You are great and I am also honored that you chose me to be in your wedding. I am sure we will have a lot of laughs over the memories we have made and more to make in the future, I hope you and Chris find the happiness you always wanted" Rose said trying not to cause anymore tears. "Now you need to stop crying or else your eyes are going to be so puffy in the morning" She added for good measure.

With that they all started to laugh. The rest of the night was spent drinking wine and talking of their lives, weather together or not.

The wedding was absolutely amazing, from the window of the suite the girls were in Lorelai stood at the window and watched as the planner her mother insisted upon was ordering everyone around to make sure everything was being done to her specifications. Lorelai was pleased with the out come of their plan, They set everything up in the garden of the Inn tables were everywhere donned in white linen table cloths, set with Wedgwood china and Waterford crystal, the centerpieces were an arrangement of roses paired with calla lilies and with grapes and pears all in the same soft yellows and greens to blend in but stand out in their surrounding.

The Bouquets and Boutonnières were delivered and they were more beautiful than she remembered they were the same soft yellow as well as a darker yellow that was in the centerpieces but they were only calla lilies tied in a simple white silk ribbon. The boutonnières were one simple calla lily the groom's man who were, Logan as the best man, Finn, Colin, Doyle and Chris's friend Michael form Boston, they had the pale yellow and Chris had the darker yellow.

Rory was her matron of honor and her bridesmaids were Sookie, Paris, Lane, Steph and Rose. She felt very close to them and decided to have them in the wedding their dresses were simple strapless a-lines dresses that Lorelai had made, they were in the palest yellow she had ever seen. Everything had come together. They hair dressers and makeup artists came in and had everyone ready in no time; before they knew it dresses were on and they were being called down to the garden for the quick ceremony. Richard was waiting at the bottom of the steps to do the thing he had always wanted to do since she was a little girl: walk his daughter down the aisle. His breath was caught in his throat when he saw her, 38 years old and still as beautiful as she was when she was sixteen. She smiled at her father and kissed his cheek. The photographer that was hired caught every moment.

They walked through the Inn and down the rear steps to the await group and Christopher, there were a lot of ohh and ahhh as she came into view, but Christopher was speechless, Logan patted him on the back and leaned up and whispered in his ear to breath. The day was a complete blur; everything was perfect, Lorelai had never been so happy.

Logan and Rory were dancing on the dance floor when the band began playing Moon River, of course.

"So, was it everything your mom wanted" Logan asked

"And more" she said as she kissed his cheek, and out of the corner of her eye she saw him; Luke was standing at the top of the small hill above the garden just watching the party, Rory gave him a small wave, he waved back and turned and left.

Rory walked over to her mother "Happy?" she asked

"You have no idea, kid" she said with the biggest smile Rory had ever seen.

"I am happy for you and Dad" Rory added while she hugged her mom

The party was winding down the guests were leaving and the group headed up to their rooms. They left Christopher and Lorelai on the dance floor dancing not noticing anything or anyone around them, they finally had one another, and that's all that mattered.

Rory and Logan were getting their final things together they were leaving first thing in the morning, they saw Lorelai and Christopher on Monday morning and their friends had just left from the dinner party they had tonight. They were going to miss everyone, but they all promised to visit and call often.

They boarded the plane with smiles on their faces excited to what the next year was going to bring.

"Ready Ace?" Logan asked

"With you I am always ready" Rory responded to her husband.

FINISHED

AN: I just wanted to thank all of you who read the story and enjoyed it, it has been a great experience. Thank you so much.


End file.
